Who knew this could be so fun
by DR. Who fan Tom Baker
Summary: Ichigo gets help from a strange girl and begins to learn from the new friendship. Kagome stays in the past and turns full demon, her daughter meets her grandfather and trains to become a soul reaper and ends up helping Ichigo and friends. She will also find her mate in the captain of squad 7. I own nothing and I am not making any money off this little story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

So much has changed in the last 480 years since mom and dad and uncles had saved the world. Sure, they didn't do it for the fame or glory! But they didn't start out as friendly, or I don't think that even comes close to what they started as.

If you are wondering who I am? Well, let me introduce myself, Aya Taisho, yup mom AKA Kagome mated to Lord Sesshōmaru. Uncle Inuyasha had made mom so mad! And hurt her by going back to Kikyō that dad, the walking stiff! Taught mom to fight, this including sword and hand to hand, plus training her Miko powers.

When they finally came to the last battle, they mated that night after they won, well we got by with just major injuries, uncle wanted to wish for mom to stay with him forever! I snort every time I think about it, well mom didn't wish she just. Um well for some reason when, well as they had mated, and dad marked her she absorbed the stupid jewel! Then she changed into full Inu demoness Miko? Hell, I don't get it either!

Yes, Inuyasha and Shippo oh and Koga are a bad influence you will see eventually, it was finding out mom was now pupped; that Inuyasha disappeared for a couple of months. Mom blessed dad with twins! Yes, I have a twin brother, lucky for me he is the heir! His name is Daichi Taisho, dad said no middle names, well after we were born. Uncle shows up and makes up to everyone! That began our new and increasing pack!

Shippo hasn't found his mate yet, but uncle Inuyasha did mate with Rin, yup and somehow mom was able to turn her into a full Inu demoness also. Uncle Shippo likes to um…. have fun with the ladies, so we have no idea if he has any kits running around! My brother and I are complete opposites, he got lucky and has elf ears! I get cute doggie ears like Inuyasha! Why? Mom or dad couldn't say or wouldn't say! But we are identical with white hair and big bushy tails and golden almost yellow eyes. But Daichi has a stiff pole stuck up his butt just like dad, I am more like mom! Well, not quite but close! What that means is, for some odd reason… the stupid jewel transferred to me when I was born!

So, my childhood was some what fun, okay fine it was funny mom could twist dad around her little finger, so being daddy's little girl, I could too! Well, to a certain extent, anyway after we looked like a teenager we began our training. Well before that I had to begin Miko and demoness power training, dad said his daughter would not be weak like her mother when they met! He was in the dog house for a little while after that! Its still funny to this day!

When we began our sword and hand to hand dad had us new demon swords made, he wanted to combine the same properties as his and uncle's swords. But instead I got him to repair Tōkijin only to use his fang did Tōtōsai agree to make it stronger with a new technique he had worked on. Then mom gave a fang for a sword able to heal and channel my Miko power through. So now I have two swords like dad, and my training was brutal!

Over the years with moms knowing what was going to be coming they managed to help with the north, south, and east to put barriers up for all yōkai to hide and live away from the humans. On top of that we have many investments, companies, and property around the world. Plus, when they went around telling everyone to stop using swords or else! We began using illusion magic and wearing concealment charms. Me? For hiding my stupid ears!

Also, mom gave birth to another set of twins, both boys! And as ornery as Shippo if not worse! Mom thought it funny to name them Fred and George? She said we would find out when we got closer to her time. Dad just shook his head and mumbled ningen, or something like that. Funny thing, when they put up the barriers? There was a great demon hunt! But they never found any except for the weak ones that didn't know to stay hidden.

Right now, me and Shippo are in Karakura town, we have several businesses here. Plus, I know a soul reaper here. Kisuke Urahara, I helped him out with his Vizards or what ever he calls them, I also know he is our grandfather! Yup imagine that! I told mom about him, so we went to visit grandma and got the scoop on what was going on there! She didn't realize who we were at the time, plus mom was so adorable when she was little!

Well after gramps agreed to train me in more combat like soul reaper styles and magic, he found out I was. Um, well he said I was a natural. But, I have yet to say who I am to him, plus on one of our training sessions I got my zanpakutō! I know your going to say! Not possible! Yeah, that is what he said too! So, now I can pop out of my body and use my new sword, or use my demon blades, which I use unless I run across souls that need sent to the soul society. The soul reapers are either slipping? or taking a nap? For as many that I have performed soul burials on! I mentioned it one time. He just shrugged and changed the subject!

Anyway, I am walking the streets and I do this a lot, I can't sit still all the time! So, I come up to a strange situation, some guy is laying face down with one guy standing like dad does with a giant stick up his butt! Then another guy with wow red hair is fighting with a young guy with almost orange hair and its spiky. I am concealing my spiritual and demon energy, well it's more like I am invisible. I can sneak up on gramps all the time!

I get closer and start picking up on their conversation, I guess this must be stuck ups little sister and he is taking her in to be executed?! Wow even my dad isn't that heartless! Ichigo the kid with orange spiky hair is not very well trained, Renji the fire engine red hair that kind of reminds me of knuckles from sonic the hedgehog! He hasn't released his zanpakutō yet and he is still taunting him I get closer until I am next to Rukia? Then they really get going good until stuck up tries to come from behind! Not having it! So, I blur over and grab him from behind and pin his arms behind his back and take his sword!

"How dare you involve yourself in a matter that does not concern you!"

"Uh, captain who are you talking to? I don't see anyone there."

"You have to, someone very strong is holding me and took my sword!"

"Awe did the stuck up jerk lose his sword? You shouldn't try and stab someone in the back! It is very dishonest you have no honor! Jerk!"

"How dare you, show yourself and release me!"

"I have a question, why would you kill your sister? Well I guess since you have no honor! I can see why, with that telephone pole you got stuck up your butt! It's a wonder you can walk!"

The other three cracks up except Renji he is trying to cover it up with a coughing fit, Ichigo being the innocent and save everyone asks who?

"Who little ole me? Well I was just walking by when I saw your little fight and thought I would come and watch! Then the stuck up jerk here went to run you through from behind! Now my daddy always said you can tell a lot by someone from the way they fight! So, what does that say about you? Hmm?"

"I do not answer to you girl! Release me! I will show you how I treat nosy people!"

"Uh captain, if she can see and hear us. Plus, I can't get a read on her, what would that make her?"

"I missed that part, she caught me off guard as well, who are you? Show yourself and we may show mercy."

"Well, its just little ole me there now you can see me, I am Aya nice to meet you, but I will not turn you loose until you give your word not to kill anyone or try and seal his power."

"Fine, we will not kill or seal his power, now turn me loose."

I push him forward and he crashes into Renji they tumble to the ground I move and heal uh the guy with glasses, then move to Ichigo and begin healing his wounds. The other two finally get up with the jerk slapping Renji's hands away, I smirk as I finish with Ichigo and help him up.

"Now explain how you can see us, you don't look all that impressive, but how did you heal their wounds so quickly without Raichi?"

"You know Renji you would be so hot and irresistible if you would ask nicely. Plus, I really like the tattoos and the spiky ponytail and firetruck red hair is, well I would just like to go somewhere and get to know you."

"Hey, what? Oh. Uh. Um, yeah thanks, you didn't answer my question, would you please tell us how?"

"Well, since you asked nicely magic, and training I am from a family of priestess though out of all my siblings I got the most training!"

"Priestess? You're kidding, right? Just how old are you? You don't look any older than this orange headed kid."

"Hey! I am standing right here you know, and I will not let you take Rukia back to the soul society!"

"Who and the what? Whats with the black uh dresses anyway?"

"These are not dresses! They are official Shinigami uniforms!"

"Really? You wear a dress and call yourself a death god? Wow, I guess you could say. I am about uh Ichigo right? His age almost 16, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

About that time Renji releases his sword not bankai but the first step I duck as Ichigo deflects it, I scowl as the jerk pulls his out and tries to sneak behind me I turn grab his sword and send electrical current thru his sword and he goes down to his knees. Then I knock him out! Take the sword and watch the fight! I kick the jerk a couple of times! You know just to get even! Sneaky stuck up jerk.

"So, Aya? Why are you kicking by brother?"

"He is a jerk! He tried to stab me in the back, so I am repaying in kind."

"Yeah, you know he will be after you now that you have shown him up? Plus, how did you follow his moves? Even I can't always follow him."

"Eh, I knew he would try something, so I just got lucky, and don't take this the wrong way, but wow how tall are you?"

"Yeah, I am barely five foot, what are you about six feet?"

"Close, I took after dad, I am right at six feet. Mom is just a couple of inches taller than you, and I love your violet eyes! Wow you never see that, so what did you do to piss off the stuck up jerk?"

"I uh got into trouble and made Ichigo a soul reaper when I did he took almost all my power. And its illegal to make a human into one of us, but he was like you. He could see and talk to spirits, so I just gave him a boost and he keeps getting stronger, can you sense spiritual pressure?"

"Yup, so when those things in white masks show up I turn and go the other way, I almost did tonight until I heard the sound of swords clashing. Then, I heard the dull and bored sound of your jerk of a brother."

"I see, well at least I got to meet you before I get sent to my death, I see your healing is impressive, do that a lot working as a priestess? Uyrū is getting up now, he isn't a fan of Shinigami he is Quincy. We thought you might have been like him also at first."

"I have heard of them, but I have never met one before. What are they like a priest?"

"Uh no they are nothing like them, and now its two on one, you going to step in on him too?"

"What, who me? I haven't seen him do anything sneaky yet, and Renji is making them look like kids. I was serious about how good looking he is."

He must have heard me he stumbled and gave the other two an opening and they took it, then Rukia hits me upside the head I pretend to go down and she goes after glasses and he pushes her back. I vanish, and watch as the jerk gets up, and knocks him out, but didn't finish him off! He seals Ichigo's power, but he doesn't get to finish him! As I bind his arms then knock him into Renji! They go flying half a block away. They get up and enter an old style sliding door and vanish, I move over and heal Ichigo then check on Uyrū he just has a bump. I pull out my cell phone.

"Hey Urahara? Well, Ururu tell him that I am coming with Ichigo."

"Oh, okay Aya he just came in see you soon."

"Hey Uyrū, get up, help me get Ichigo to Urahara to check him out."

He looks at me funny and nods we get on each side and walk him to the shop, Jinta and Tessai meet us out front and take him as we follow them in and relay what happened.

"So, you didn't give away your secret? My, aren't we the little minx tonight, flirting with Renji and insulting the stuck up captain and brother to Rukia, I wish I was there to watch!"

"You do realize that Ichigo will want to go rescue Rukia? And to do that you will have to help him get his power back."

"Yes, I am aware Uyrū, are you volunteering to go also?"

"Uh, yes? I am not sure how well I will be looked at while there."

I snorted just as a cat walked in, I have seen this cat many times in the last thirty to fifty years since I have been coming here, how? Well gramps didn't stay at home all the time, he said he had business to attend to, then leave mom and grandma for days. So, I pick the cat up and begin petting it and it looks miffed then starts to purr, I know it isn't a real cat! But I like to play and tease it anyway!

"So, when do I get to meet your real image? Or do I get to keep playing with you as a kitty? I know your not a real cat, you have been around along time, plus your energy says soul reaper."

"How long have you known? You have been coming here…. A lot longer than a human could and still look as young. So, do we get to know the real you also minx?"

"Gross! Don't call me that! And man, you're getting slow in your old age gramps, I have been coming here what 50 years now?"

"Uh right um you got a point, wow has it really been that long?"

"What are you? I can't get a reading from you at all, if I didn't see you I would never know you were sitting here." The jerk with the glasses demanded

"Well, I think before I go spilling my secrets we should wait and see who all will be joining you on your rescue the damsel in distress mission. And before you bring it up, I couldn't stop the jerk in time, but I did stop him from taking the final blow to Ichigo. Plus, if I had killed those two or even knocked them out of commission for several hours, she would still find a way to turn herself in."

"I agree, this way we can go in with some hope of clearing her name, by showing that it wasn't a mistake to turn him earlier."

Shippo comes in and gets the same looks I get for no spiritual energy at all, gramps is used to it! We snicker at Uyrū he crosses his arms and grumbles which only makes us snicker even more. I introduce Shippo as my uncle and I think his eyes were going to knock his glasses off! Gramps lets us have a room for the night, I curl up against Shippo and he wraps his arms around me as we fall asleep.

The next morning, we get up to a hot breakfast, and a scowling Ichigo. I scruff his hair, he swats my hand away! Then realizes I am from last night! He looks like a fish out of water we chuckle at his expression, then a tall dark and handsome guy comes in followed by a girl with, yup I am jealous she has bigger boobs than me! Shippo is right there kissing her hand as he introduces himself, I roll my eyes at him and giggle.

"You will have to excuse Shippo, he likes to chase all the pretty girls, has been for over what? 400 years now?"

"Shush you! You will give away my secret, plus you know I love red heads! Too bad you didn't get your moms beautiful hair."

"I am sorry did you say 400 years? How is that possible? Who or what are you two? You can spill those secrets now this is all that will be going."

"Wow talk about bossy, Aya are you sure you want to get involved in this? You know your dad will have something to say about this. And Kagome will rip my tail off if anything were to happen to her only daughter, you know these Shinigami are not very forgiving."

"Did you say Kagome?"

"Yes, grandpa he did, it is nice to finally admit I am your granddaughter, huh I didn't think he would pass out like that."

"You mean hat and clogs is really your grandfather? Wow who knew he had it in him, so how did he or when did he uh meet your grandma?"

"You will have to ask him, and yup he is I watched as he got married and had mom then uncle Souta, mom is threatening to come and bop you on the head gramps for leaving her."

"Well, I was trying to keep her safe was all, does she have a temper like her mother?"

"Are you kidding? She could bend anyone to her will just with a glare! And if you do piss her off? All I can say is run, hide, and come back when she has had a chance to cool off. Well except for Aya here, she just uses her puppy dog eyes and both her mom and dad cave!"

We snicker at the puppy dog eyes, though they don't know that yet.

"Dad still stands firm on most things, like training! I could have beat both last night but that would be showing my hand way to early, I may have anyway with healing those two so fast. Oops and shocking the jerk and taking his sword away!"

"You WHAT? You shocked captain Kuchiki then took his sword? And knocked him out? How? I mean I can guess but he didn't see it coming?"

"Well, no it was rather easy, he was going to stab me in the back like he did to Ichigo. So, I turned and grab his sword send electrical current through his sword then knock him in the head, then I may have kicked him a couple of times, maybe."

Everyone is looking at me with shock and jaws on the floor, I giggle, Shippo must add to it though! It's so funny I have a giggling fit.

"Well what do you expect gramps? When you are fighting her do you ever get the upper hand? Nope, she puts you on the defensive right? Well you can thank our dad, he believes in making sure we could fight before he would let us loose, and yes I am adopted, why Aya calls me her uncle I have no idea."

"I do it for the funny looks, we are the same age give or take ten years, mom thinks its funny too! You know she said to keep my eye on you? You had been around Miroku to much and picked up rude habits from the monk, I miss them he was funny. Oh, where is my little Kirara? Didn't she come with you?"

About that time, she pounced into my lap and I pick her up and hug her she responds by purring, I nuzzle my face in her fur. I hear gasps and an awe it's so cute, I look to the gasping people.

"What? She is sweet and very protective of her pack or pride which ever you want to call us right Kirara?"

"Uh, you know what that is?"

"What is it Uyrū? You look like you saw a ghost, but we all know you are used to seeing those, so what has you spooked? So, it has two tails a diamond on her forehead, so what?" Ichigo asked looking puzzled

"Those haven't been seen in 500 years, it's a fire cat demon, where did you get this one? Are there others?"

"Wow, is he always this demanding? And to answer your question, yes there are more, she just had a litter couple of decades ago, and I have no idea how old she is. All I can say is, it was a good thing she wasn't with me last night when that jerk tried to stab me in the back!"

She growled about that and I told her about what happened well I told everyone, she nods and goes back to purring.

"Did she just nod to agree with your way of dealing with it?"

"Yup! She is smart, its because of small minded morons that went out to slay any demon they could find, if we hadn't of saved all the ones we could find there wouldn't be anymore. But I was just a pup back then, mom and dad and the rest of the pack took steps to prevent it."

"Hold on, how could hat and clogs be your gramps if you're that old?"

"I shall give you the highlights, mom got sent back in time 500 years, fought demons bandits and a bitch Miko and fought dad, off and on for about a year. Then he began training her swords hand to hand and helped to develop her Miko powers, then they defeated a huge demon army then they mated and had me and my twin later. Gramps you think captain Kuchiki has a stick up his butt, he hasn't got anything on dad right brother?"

"This guy is really that stiff?"

"Okay, enough of the fairy tail what are we doing about me getting back my powers, so we can get Rukia?"

"I have a way, which will be quick and painful, are you sure you want to try it? Are you all going? If so you will need to train hard over the next ten days to maybe twenty?"

They all nod we go to the underground training room, I watch as he knocks Ichigo out of his body then chop his soul chain then tossing him into a pit. Meanwhile I get to beat on Chad, tall dark and quiet. I don't hold back either! Orihime gets to work with Jinta most of the time until she must heal Chad.

When Ichigo comes out with a hollow mask I hop out of my body and Shippo guides my body away. After a quick discussion to make sure Ichigo is ready gramps puts him thru his paces, I go back to beating on Chad joined by Shippo he keeps asking how I became a soul reaper. After a couple of days gramps trades off with me, I grin at Ichigo and cut loose on him. He looks shocked that I am trying to kill him I just giggle at him and tell him this is a crash course to break thru to Bankai.

"What? You got Bankai already? When have you been able to train and where? You haven't been drawing attention to yourself, have you?" Gramps asked

"Oh please! She is a master at barriers and concealment spells, she puts up a giant barrier and trains or takes out a hollow. Plus, she has been giving soul burials to any souls she comes across to pick up your slack, and she still won't tell me how she became a soul reaper. Does mom or dad know?"

"You think I could get this past them? Are you nuts? Dad just said to make sure to do the right thing, and to be prepared to train my brothers since we got it from gramps, so its possible they could change also."

When done talking they were all looking like goldfish not the crackers either, I just shrug and call out Bankai my sword gets longer, and the blade widens just like my demon blades, my hands have finger less gloves I am now wearing a purple Kimono and my hair is in twin ponytails. But the biggest issue is now they can see my doggy ears and big fluffy tail, I can hardly wait for the commentary of where that came from? What are you? From the goober with the glasses! He is so demanding I want to kick his ass!

"Uh Aya, what is going on? Why do you have a tail wrapped around you and have uh cute doggy ears?"

Just for that I attack we are training anyway right? He just barely gets his sword up in time I grin and show of my fangs.

"Less talk! more fighting! I haven't had this much fun in years, and Ichigo? You need to work on moving faster! Also, you need to practice your Bakudō and Hadō, it will help you out in a pinch."

He nods, and we start again, and I don't hold back, and he gets faster and more precise, less swinging his sword like a noob! He has just learnt how to throw power attacks, so I show him mine and he freaks out, I tell him to keep up listen to his inner voice. He must have taken my advice because now it's getting fun! I open on my spiritual power everyone gasps and go to their knees! Except Shippo and gramps, though he looks a little wobbly.

"What? I am still not up to full power yet, come on its just getting fun Ichigo, push yourself lets go, or do you need a break?"

"How the hell are you able to put out that kind of power? Your tiny! Oh, shit I am sorry I didn't mean it like that!"

"Shut up and fight! Call me tiny? I will kick your ass now!"

I finally get him down and he breaks thru! Yes, now we are talking fun I am getting him for the tiny part I hit him with my needle attack it looks like blue streaks, oh he dodged well then let's see how he does with sword play! I grin as I put some demon power into my strikes he looks scared? Good he needs to think on his feet speaking of I knock his out!

"Let's see how you handle this Bakudō number 4 Hainawa that looks fun are you comfy?"

"Hey how am I supposed to fight all tied up?"

"She has a point Ichigo, if you can't get out of that or avoid it you will be in trouble, could you tone down the pressure? Its kind of hard to breathe Aya! And, before you leave can you show us just how powerful you really are?"

I giggle as Shippo chuckles at him, he walks over and clasps his shoulder and asked "If he was stupid or just being silly?"

Ichigo figures out how to force the binding to break so I use number 61 he glares at me, so I hit him with number 4 also, so I sit in the air and send a couple of shocks to Ichigo. He is getting mad! When he finally breaks free, he still hasn't figured out how to walk above everything? So, I begin explaining how to force his Raichi to his feet to not only speed his movements but to also run above everything. It takes him awhile, but he does figure it out! Now, we are on more even ground!

We train or fight like that for two weeks, I manage to beat him into Bankai! He was looking like a kid in the candy store. We rest up for the last twelve hours, I put a hand on Ichigo before he can get away, and a tell him he needs meditate; train with his zanpakutō to get better.

"Were you still holding back on me? You were, weren't you?"

"Well duh, if I had went all out there would be no more Ichigo, that would be defeating the purpose of training you. Was you being pushed to your limit?"

"Uh yes I thought you were trying to kill me there a couple of times."

"Its because she was, it's the same way we were taught, well not quite. We had been prepared before hand with basic knowledge of what to do."

"Alright I know you want to touch my ears go ahead, this is a free one Orihime. I know you have been wanting to ever since."

She squeals and runs over and begins to rub them I can't help myself I do a doggy version of a purr Ichigo takes his turn, while Orihime plays with my tail I whip it around and smack her with it then brush it against her face she giggles the kids come over and do the same. Chad just touches them then grins blushes then goes to his room, gramps has a little too much fun, I smack his hands and grin.

"If you get the chance you might want to look up a certain captain he looks like a fox or dog walking around like a man, he has always felt like he doesn't belong. He usually hides under a helmet and armor, so no one can see his fur or fox head, just a thought."

"Gramps are you trying to be a match maker? If you are? Quit it! I doubt he would want anything to do with a dog demoness, anything else I should be wary of?"

He begins giving me descriptions of captains and their abilities, and who to avoid three in general. Inuyasha walks in I jump up and hug him he swings me around, then nuzzles my nose.

"What have you gone and got yourself mixed up in now Aya? Your mom and my pain in the ass brother said I had to guard your body? Why can't I go and fight with you? Just like old times when we could beat the crap out of pain in the ass morons!"

"Well, you could since you can keep up with me on fighting, plus you can go full demon now and really we don't want to kill everyone. Just beat the crap out of them till we get what we are after and then leave."

"Crap, that aint no fun! How is your trainee? Is he going to be able to handle it?"

"I can handle it! Are you another dog demon? Where is your ears and tail?"

I bust up laughing along with Shippo I hug my uncle and tell him to behave and ask if he brought my package, he grins and pulls out a bag. I giggle he says there is about 150 in there you will piss a lot of them off if you follow through with my plans, Shippo chuckles and asked if that ever stopped us before? We chuckle as we go and pile up and sleep.

The next thing I know I am being woke up, we eat and head down to the training room, when we get there they give a lengthy speech and the cat talks spooking the others, I just grin and scoop her up. Yes, she sounds like a he, but I know what I smell! She growls but Kirara aint having none of that! She growls right back shutting the soul reaper up. We all chuckle. I put her down and put Orihime on my back, and Kirara adjust for her to ride on her shoulder.

"Good idea Aya, she would slow you down, what about you two? Can you keep up with Ichigo and Aya? Since she worked with him to move faster, Chad? Uyrū?" Gramps asked them.

"I can do the same as you lot, so I have no problem keeping up."

"Hop on Chad the faster we get out of this tunnel thing the better, grab Yoruichi also! Hey, don't growl at me you stupid cat!"

"Uncle are you coming? I know that look, as soon as the door opens you will just run in without saying a word, am I right? Uh huh I thought so, fine I won't stop you from having some fun, Shippo take care of my body, and no funny business! Uncle Inuyasha if the Quincy can't keep up pick him up, would you?"

"Keh, I will if I have to, only because you asked, and you are my favorite niece."

I snorted and grin at him, he knows the look of ornery when he saw it. He grins and checks his sword and mine, yup that was another clue as to what he was up to. Gramps opened the gateway we all take off running me and uncle are way ahead of the other two, we have been running for what feels like hours. When we hear a yell from the other two I don't stop or look I keep going. I hear the cat yelling at Uyrū about not touching it! I swear he does stupid crap and acts like he doesn't understand a word you say, then he demands you tell him everything, I think I will let uncle play with him after!

"What is with that human? Is he stupid or what? He was told before not to touch anything in here, has he been like this the entire time?"

"Yup, and he is getting on my nerves, he demands you tell him something he doesn't ask. He wouldn't last long around dad or you, come to think of it mom has got a short fuse anymore too."

He snorted, and we hear more yelling not to do it we keep going we then hear an explosion, Orihime squeals and says faster! So, I move faster so does uncle he said why are we going so slow? I grin, and we run full speed! We haven't been able to do this forever! we get to a door and it opens we step out to bright sunshine I set Orihime down. We look around Kirara moves back to my shoulder I cast my illusion on us, so nobody will see us.

"Why can't I see myself? Or either of you three?"

"Because my niece cast an illusion spell on us to keep people from seeing us, so keep it down till big mouth gets here."

"Hey uncle? Do you think Miroku or Sango are still here? Or grandpa or your mom? Think we could sniff them out later if they are?"

"I don't know, maybe we could but how long do they live here?"

"Gramps said human souls aren't immortal, but they are extended to about half of what a demon is or maybe less since I wouldn't give him an exact life span, he was a little miffed since I wouldn't."

"Keh, figures he seemed the nosey type, must be where you and your mom get it, Ow! Hey careful that was my nipple, how your brothers ever get away with teasing you I will never know."

"They don't, they learned to not play or make fun of my ears, I still want an answer why I have puppy ears and they don't! Not that I have anything against them, Shippo likes to nuzzle them. Is it my imagination or did they lay down and take a nap?"

"Keh, I think so. There is a nice tree over there how about we sit in the shade?"

So, we go over and I drag Orihime along once we get there we climb up and relax, well try to! Getting all the nervous energy from Orihime was getting to us, so I let her sit on the ground. We were dozing, when she squeaked, and I look to see them all tumble out the opening, we chuckle at them all tangled up together. We watch them fight a giant then shoved back out the door, I make my way back over and reattach the giants arm and heal him I nod to him he nods back.

"So how long before he remembers he can run on air?"

"Keh, I say tomorrow tops, we could just ditch them go grab the girl and be back before they know."

"Well where is the fun in that uncle? I figure they make lots of noise get them stirred up and have some fun then, but I still want to sniff around before we leave, everything smells so much better here!"

"You got that right, since the humans have advanced everything stinks, it was a major shock to the nose when I came back with your mom a few times, god I about wretched my guts out the first time."

"And yet your love of ramen has never left you."

I snicker at his mm sound, we follow the group to bar type thing? We sit outside, I lift most of the illusion from us. Then some weird guys come riding up on huge boars, they must think riding them is like riding hogs get it? Uncle smirked at my joke then Ichigo come barreling out with one fighting.

"Hey, we got a free show, where is the snacks?"

I go inside and cook us some grub while everyone is watching the fight, I take our plates and drinks out and sit by uncle and eat I had a plate for Kirara too she was enjoying it also. When the plates are clean, uncle ran them back in to hide the fact we had ate anything, when an awful racket went off! The guys rode off saying he would be back tomorrow to finish the fight, from the looks of it Ichigo needs a nap!

"So, what is the plan stan? How are we getting in? where did cat girl go?"

"Cat girl? Are you sure? And how the hell did you beat us here so fast? We looked up and you were gone."

"Simple, we didn't stop to touch the sticky goo like we were told not to! Orihime yelled faster so we went full speed, and when we go fast we don't mess around. I thought my niece showed you in your training?"

"Nope, she was holding back on me, but I can see why she beat the crap out of me the entire two weeks, which was with me getting healed constantly. Why? Just how strong are you two?"

"Keh, we will soon find out, we don't have many fights any more, but we like to stay in top form, but if she was holding back still? Then you got more training to go to beat her."

"Dang how long till we get in there? Yoruichi said something about resting tonight then trying to get over the wall and thru the barrier."

"Well, come on uncle lets scope out this place and sniff out if any of our family could be here, we will be back after while Ichigo!"

We get up Kirara jumps to my shoulder I recast my illusion on us and we take off to the sky we get a good look to see how big it is, its massive so we go closer to the ground and run a grid pattern we do pick up a few demon scents. We are about to turn around when I catch an almost familiar scent, we move in closer and we find a community of Inu.

"Could we get that lucky uncle?"

"I doubt it, when have we ever got that lucky Aya? Plus, I am not sure what the western dog demon looks like. Plus, if like you said they age slower how old would my mother be?"

I finally ask if there was Inu no Taisho around they looked shocked I would be asking finally they point us to several rows over we go sniffing around. Inuyasha stops I look to where he is looking, to see a woman tackle him and he chokes out mom? I grin at them and giggle; she looks at me I drop the illusion covering my ears and tail and grin.

"Mom, this is my niece, my pain in the ass brother stole my girl and had pups two sets of twins, she is from the first set Aya this is my mom."

"My, aren't you beautiful, so any prospects for a mate for either of you?"

"Hardly, we are all now setup in our own regions now, the humans have spread so far and advanced till we have to stay hidden. Plus, I doubt I would get as lucky as my mom when they mated she became full demon like Rin did with uncle Inuyasha. Is grandpa around? I thought for sure he would be a soul reaper."

"Oh, he is around, he thought about joining but he was sick of fighting and we are just happy to be together again. Oh, that's right neither of you know what he looks like, well come along we will fix dinner and change that okay?"

We follow her to their house I see toys? Huh I had to ask if they could still have kids when their you know dead? She just laughed and yes of course me and Inuyasha look at each other we shrug, and I help fix dinner. Soon we hear some kids and a man come barging in three kids from about ten to late teens and a very good looking man like dad. She introduces us, he picks me up hugging me and swings me around. I squeal like a little girl, yeah sue me!

Inuyasha gives a one arm man hug but that wasn't cutting it for grandpa he gave him a bear hug, or dog hug. Anyway, we sit down and enjoy our meal, I get to meet three more uncles and I am older than two of them! We talk about how things are back in the living world, Inuyasha shows pictures of his pups and of the rest of us.

"Your mother is beautiful, with blue eyes before she was changed, it's a shame you didn't get them or her hair. But we always have white to silver hair, you could find you a mate here we put up a barrier to keep the hollows out. And as you can see? Most of us have our zanpakutō already! Though with the barrier they don't feel us unless they come into the barrier with us."

"Yeah, I noticed that there are some crappy living areas, its worse or close to the era I was born in, only more crowded. I got mine by accident, mom has a dad ex soul reaper. I guess you can actually pass it down to the next generation, among other things!"

"Yeah, let's not talk about that! My sweet little niece, I don't want to deal with that issue ever again. You think after our rescue mission is over we could bring the family to meet everyone?"

"I doubt it, they say the living are not supposed to know about this place! Or soul reapers or hollows. Just more secrets and lies and power hungry assholes controlling everything, like usual."

"Well, I am glad to see I am rubbing off on you, I bet your mom loves it!"

We laugh and talk about our screwed up lives over the past 500 years, we meet more relatives I finally ask why I ended up with puppy ears and my brothers didn't. I didn't like my answer, girls get them to make them look more desirable to the boys! Yeah right like they are that picky! They aren't looking that high up! Hell, they can't even make it up to your eyes most of the time. He cracked up when I voiced my opinion, and said I was funny and to never change, I grin and say wasn't planning on it.

We say our goodnight and would try to see them again before we leave, we take off again, I catch a scent and I dive for her, I find Ichigo's mom! She is living on the street? So, I scoop her up and plan on delivering her. She squeaks as we take off again we come back to the um, bar? Or whatever it is.

"Hey Ichigo? I found somebody you might like to see."

"Why are you singing like you know something I don't? did you find cat girl? Mom? How did she find you? Do you remember me? I am sorry I got you killed can you ever forgive me?"

We walk away from the reunion and climb the tree I snuggle into uncle Inuyasha arms and doze off lightly, still aware of what was going on.

When we hear the plan the next morning? I couldn't help but bust up laughing! Uncle just asked if they were stupid. I show running up the wall and look back down, I hear Ichigo ask why they didn't think of that? I snort at them and hop down and grab Orihime, Uncle grabs Chad and stick Mr. grump with Ichigo.

I cast illusion and shield to pass thru the barrier with ease and not set off any alarms, we get to the other side and we book it across the maze of buildings.

"Uh guys I think we have been discovered, how did they we are invisible right?"

"Yes, and I didn't keep us shielded so your broadcasting your massive power as we fly over these buildings so anyone can follow us and see there is nothing. That will be your next homework assignment to suppress your energy to as low as you can and still function,"

"With the group following. We also have your friend from yesterday, they just shot into the air and broke thru the barrier. So, we will have to fight soon either way."

"I say we keep going they know we are going to Rukia, so let's just go straight on, that way we can trip them up and change direction when you guys sense a trap coming."

We agree and take off again we get halfway there, and I stop us, and we go left several blocks then I shield us then we resume our course. I must have really thrown them off because they all went in the direction we were going.

"Man, how big is this district? And if this is all soul reapers? Why are they slacking in doing their jobs?"

"I couldn't agree more, how many have you taken care of when you got into town Aya?" Ichigo asked looking puzzled.

"I lost count around 150 and that was in three weeks' time, which was on the west side up to the north so half of the city that you hardly ever get to. How they expect a high school student to do a fulltime job is beyond me!"

"I agree, oh guys we got that trap coming I see quite the crowd, should we split up?"

"If you would like, we follow your orders boss."

"You are enjoying this to much, fine Orihime and Chad then Inuyasha with Uyrū then Aya you're with me!"

"You forgot cat girl, and good luck everyone! Uncle try not to kill the demanding twerp, beat the crap out of him if you think he needs it."

"Keh, I aint making any kind of promises, be careful Aya, wait what am I talking about? Your more than likely to pick up the good fights! I say we split into two, I go with you two, and the other three can stick together, they know how each other fights."

Ichigo sighs and agrees so we split up we come across a bald guy, I can already hear uncle teasing him about it, then we hear several fights in three different directions. I sit and watch Ichigo fight! The seated soul reaper is having difficulty landing any kind of hit, he finally gives in and goes to Bankai! Ichigo doesn't even bother and beats cue ball into the ground.

"How the hell did you get so damned strong!"

"See the hot girl with the doggy ears and fluffy white tail? She beat the crap out of me for two weeks straight and still held back. That is how, she pushed me beyond my limits many, many times."

"You're lucky carrot top! Did she get you to Bankai at least?"

"Yup couple days ago! See ya cue ball!"

We chuckle as we walk up, I bend down and heal his injuries, then vanish hearing him scream to get back and train him too damnit! We get away from him only to bump into a freaky looking crazy guy! With hair that looked like several giant star fish stuck to his head? Oh yes, this guy is nuts! I sit in the shade and fire a lightning bolt at him every now and then. He enjoyed it then a little girl with pink hair jumped up and started playing with my ears!

"Ooh your pretty! Are you a puppy or kitty? Are you watching Kenny or the orange guy?"

"Both and I am a dog girl so careful they are real, and I would like to keep them where they are at. So, Kenny likes to fight huh?"

"Oh yes he has all kinds of fun looking for the best fighters, I can't believe that Ichigo is lasting this long, did you train him?"

"Yup, someone had to, he was waving his sword around like a noob when I first saw him fight, it was funny."

We watch as Ichigo finally had to go to Bankai surprising Kenny, just for a second and a wild glint in his eye. Yup he is nuts, uncle laughs when they knock each other out! So, we gather him up, wave by to the little pink haired girl. She yelled that she can't wait for us to play again! Cute kid! I was half way tempted to keep her! We get a good distance away when Renji shows up, well he must do a double take when he saw me then Inuyasha, yup I can hear the insults forming now.

"So, what are you? I have to say I like the cute ears and fluffy white tail, who is your boyfriend?"

"Why thank you! I am glad you like the look it has been with me for 500 years, and this is my uncle Inuyasha he isn't a soul reaper, but neither am I officially anyway. So, who would you like to fight? I can wake Ichigo up if you like? You would have a better chance with him, than me or my uncle. He gets carried away like Kenny who Ichigo just knocked out!"

"WHAT? How the hell did he knock him out? Well now I got to see for myself wake him up!"

He just got growled at by us both! He jumped a little, I heal Ichigo then wake him up, he looks around then sees Renji standing there! He jumps, and they begin the insults! I holler when he tries to include me! So, I shoot him with a lightning bolt; he jumped to see my scowl, and Inuyasha laughing his ass off.

"You can talk trash all you want, but you include me I will retaliate! Either shoot you or tackle and punch you into the ground, now if you were just lightly teasing I would just tease you back, got it!"

"Uh yeah got it, wow where did you get that temper?"

"She got it from both sides, and she acts on what she feels is right, kind of like how this execution is totally bogus and stupid."

"I agree but if we question the laws then, where will we be?"

"Uncle there are 30 heading this way you want to play that game we would do to irritate and embarrass the assholes?"

"Now your talking Aya, how long?"

"Oh, two minutes tops shall we be invisible for this or let them see us coming?"

He grins we stand up and wait for them Ichigo and Renji begin fighting again, they come around the corner, surround the two of us, while trying to watch the fight! We look at each other and smirk, then we are off! We remove their swords, then all clothes except undies unless they were going commando! There were a few that did! Eww gross they need to man scape that stuff!

We hide their stuff, I toss a permanent marker to Inuyasha, and we doodle mustaches, glasses, make some look like Groucho Marx! Then others we write lude messages on their foreheads chest and back. I then use a trick I learned from both Shippo and Miroku I draw out an illusion sutra only it will not stop until they can wash off the ink. With this set of illusions, they will look like incredibly beautiful women, or who they are thinking of or desire most, its where the fun is at! They will keep changing! I get the naked ones and a few others that look like pervs.

"What just happened? Where is all our stuff? And why are we naked, no why did I just change into Sui Fēng? She will kill me if she sees me like I can only picture her naked."

Said person comes around the corner they all look and there are 30 naked women all of her she chases them away threatening bodily harm when she gets them! We bust up laughing I am leaning on Inuyasha, I look over the other two are in the same situation. When we finally catch our breath, they begin fighting only for Ichigo to get the upper hand, and lay Renji out the last thing he whispered is save Rukia. Awe he loves her, well so much for flirting and getting serious with him! I walk over and begin healing when another group comes, Ichigo and Inuyasha takeoff I change my appearance to look like a human.

"You there! Which way did they go? Why are you not giving chase?"

"I stopped to heal Renji? Before going after them, but they went that way to the right."

"Right? Well then you two help her get him to the relief station! The rest follow me!"

We, well they put him on a stretcher and we speed off to barracks! 6th? We get there, and guess who is there? Stuck up jerk! I pull my emotions in and ignore him acting like a recruit. He tells them to put him in jail! he should be ashamed to let a pathetic weakling get the best of him! A guy by the name of Gin? Tells them he will contact squad 4 to meet us at the jail. Just as he is about to leave, he asked what division I was from? Oops. Think fast 13th or 7th court guard I will go with 7th, yup.

"I am new to the 7th court squad sir, I got separated when I came up to the last of the fight and moved in to heal uh him sir!"

"Throw her in with him also, you should always pursue your enemy!"

"What about looking out for our own? Shouldn't we at least make them stable enough to wait for the 4th squad? Sir."

"Hm, I will let you slide on this since your new, but never question my word ever again! But, yes I see your reasoning and it has merit. Very good but you will wait out in jail, I feel you would be in the way otherwise."

He speeds off and the others look disturbed, so I sow seeds of doubt, just a little hehe!

"Your captain doesn't seem concerned with any of your lives, why is that? You would think he would be happy someone was in time to save uh Renji was it?"

"Yeah, we are beginning to see this as well, first he goes after his sister to arrest her! Then he acts like he could careless about Renji? They have known each other for years! What a jerk, well come on we must take you to jail, at least you will be safe from his lordship the pain in the ass!"

They grumble all the way, and I hear several say its time for a transfer, they like and follow Renji just fine! But his stuck up jerk captain? Nope! We get there as they leave I try to sneak out when a huge paw grabs my shoulder, oh crap!

"I understand you claim to be in my squad? Funny, I don't remember you, when did you get transferred?"

"Uh, sorry captain but they pulled me out of the academy this morning to help chase these intruders, they gave me a choice which one, so I picked 7th squad I heard he was a great leader and didn't treat us as vermin! Unlike the 6th was apparently was true, sir!"

"Well, there is something about you, but I am afraid I can't go against captain Kuchiki or his orders, without just cause. Question, you good at healing? If you are? Why not go with division 4 the healing squads?"

"Oh, that? Well, uh they don't get to keep up with their fighting skills, being sidelined and all, so I figured I could keep my fighting skills up and still help heal others when I can. I would have finished Renji sir, but they stopped me, I just got him stable right then."

"Hm, well welcome to my squad uh what was your name again?"

"Isa Swan, sir! Sorry for causing trouble so early."

"Think nothing of it, he was impressed that you spoke up in defense of, not only healing Renji, but also pointing out we shouldn't leave anyone behind, he was miffed with you questioning him in front of his men."

He chuckles as he speeds off, wow he is fast! I wonder if he is as fast as me or a demon in general? They put me in the same cell I look around wow sparse and concrete slabs to sleep on? Wow the home cave all we need is some furs and a fire pit!

I go over and heal Renji fully, and restore his energy at the same time, then I sit on my slab, I see his zanpakutō is broke. I turn to see he is looking at me I grin he seems shocked to see me grin.

"I must say your captain is an insufferable jackass! Just because I stop to heal your wounds instead of chasing after them? Like a recruit would be any good if a second seat can't even beat them!"

"Healer coming in! stand back!"

He comes in and looks at me then moves to Renji and checks him over, and storms over, and yells; why did he waste his time coming here he is fine!

"Sorry, but maybe she did it, she was in the process of healing him when a squad showed up and took them both to captain Kuchiki. He said throw them both in jail for not fulfilling their duties."

"Well, what squad is she in? with talent like hers she should be in 4th squad with us."

"Nope, she just got pulled today and was assigned to 7th squad to help fill the search teams."

He grumbled as he left, I wait till they both are gone, and I snicker and look at Renji and smile, he smiles back a little hesitant. I guess I can play while I am in here hehe.

"So, what is a hot guy like you doing in here? Come here often?"

"Uh, no sorry what was your name again? You seem familiar somehow, like we have met somewhere."

"Keh, we probably did, this is a big place, I am Isa Swan just assigned to 7th squad this morning pulled early to help search. Then I ran up just as your fight ended they ran off I stopped to check your wounds. Then I began to heal you, I guess your squad came up and escorted us both to your jerk of a captain! He said I should have left you for dead and kept on with the chase, said if you lost to such trash you deserved to die."

"I am sorry he is harsh at times, but he is clear headed most of the time.'

"I snorted and said if he did that to all his men he wouldn't have no one left, that if you don't help to at least stabilize them for the 4th squad to show up, then why spend all this time training them? If you're not going to help them get better? Well something along those lines, so are you going to fix your zanpakutō?"

"I feel underserved of him, I failed! I don't see how he could get that powerful so quickly? Plus, he has sword skills better than mine, how did that happen? Who trained this kid? I want them to train me to!"

"Do you want training just to beat this kid? Or to better understand your zanpakutō? If power is all you're after your just as bad as Kenny."

"Wait, Kenny? I know someone else who called him that here today, but you look nothing like her, unless? Are you Aya? You have the same feeling of not being there, sorry I just want to beat my captain now, he will not do anything to save Rukia. Proof of it needed at the time and the fact he can do the job is clear enough! He always judges everyone before getting the whole picture, I hate that!"

"Do you want me to train you? I can train you like I did Ichigo, but you must listen to your inner voice, the voice of him."

Just then his zanpakutō formed of a baboon and waddles over and pokes him in the chest and has a heated argument, he stops by me and says beat the crap out of him like Ichigo maybe then he will learn!

"Why did he just tell you to beat the crap out of me like you did Ichigo?"

"Simple, I did just that for almost two whole weeks, only stopping for him to heal then I went back to beating him to a pulp. But I had to hold back a lot still at the end, but he improved vastly, as you saw. I am Aya. I didn't want to give my real name just yet, only to a select few. Plus, I knew your captain would try to kill me on the spot, again judging before the facts, almost like my dad but he has softened a bit over 500 years."

"500 years? Who or what are you? Wait dog ears and tail the tattoos on your face and arms, and you can hide everything about you! I thought your kind had been wiped out?"

"No, just the lower ones that were basically animals, unlike Kirara here. Hey sweetie no I am fine just chilling with Renji."

"She can understand you and you her? Wow there are so much we don't know about your kind, we thought you all killed humans and ate them."

"Yuck that's so gross! Yes, there were some that did, no if we kill one its because they are trying to invade our property or take our children when they see them if they see them. We guard them like the most expensive gem in the world. It takes us 100 years to reach our teen years, then our aging slows to almost nothing. In human terms I am right around 17 give or take a year."

"So, how did you get so good at fighting then?"

"Simple, my father is the western lord and he would not let us grow up without knowing how to fight! And use all our powers to suit his expectations, so what I did to Ichigo pales to our training."

"I have no way to top that, so shall we go find a good spot to train? I know of one underground."

"Crap, Ichigo just met your captain, well shall we go see if we need to pull his but out of the fire?"

He grins, and I open the door just pull and it broke, I grin he looks amazed we sneak out past anyone and make a beeline for Ichigo. What Renji didn't see was a duplicate of us laying on our back looking at the ceiling. Hey what can I say? I have good teachers!

We get there in time to see his move he tried on me but Ichigo blocked it then slashed his shirt completely surprising the stuck up captain! We snicker, Inuyasha comes over and raises an eyebrow, I shrug my shoulders and explain what the jerk did and said. Well that got him ready to fight the jerk too. There seems to be a line forming, four so far, I bet I can add a few more to the list before long, like grandpa! He would be irate with the captain, you don't leave a man behind! Ichigo got several good hits in even though he isn't in Bankai yet, but I know he will have issues with the jerks Bankai. How to defend against a million tiny blades that you couldn't block all of them? Without a strong shield that is, hmm I might get him down on his knees again yet.

"You know if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I would never had believed he could advance that quickly. So, after this we go train?"

"Yup, I think Ichigo might need to work on his some more, I felt Kenny rage at being beat by a no body after we left him. I know he wears that eyepatch to limit his power, plus he switches to holding the sword correctly which also gives him more control, so yes he could do with some extra work."

"Oh, look they finally released their zanpakutō ooh pretty pink flowers! Before that question comes out of your mouth? Mine is an electrical dragon with also a massive fire attack."

"Wow I had no idea you had advanced that far to know more special attacks, are they finishing moves?"

"Let me put it to you this way, if she is using it run far away because it will be getting to hot to stick around. I am proud of my niece she can now put her dad on his ass without trying, he just chuckles at her then they hug and go have tea."

"I hope to see some of these attacks someday, so were you serious about going out sometime?"

"Sure, but only as friends, sorry but I can see where your heart rests, and when we get her out of here? I will smack her till she quits looking at Ichigo, when Orihime is looking at him the same way."

"That would make sense and you are right, I should try to get her to see me we have known each other since we were kids."

"Well time to step in, or I will kill your captain if he tries to kill Ichigo again!"

We all move forward Renji blocks his attack and begins his fight while I heal Ichigo, its not as bad I had thought, he is just tired is all. When I finish Yoruichi comes and drags him away and said to follow when Renji is beat, I grin, yup she knows how it will end too.

It doesn't take long to break his sword, I still find it hard to believe he hasn't hit Bankai yet, I move and knock the captain out add a couple kicks to the ole groin and to the ribs, good enough I haul Rengi away with his sword. I follow the scent to a trap door. I open and vanish inside, I then begin healing his wounds. Then I let him rest for a little bit to find out the game plan.

"So, miss kitty or would you rather I call you Sango?"

"You knew? How did you? When did you figure it out? I have missed you guys so much, how has my family done over the centuries?"

"They did great, except for starting the Quincy line, we stayed away after that but watched from a distance, your blood kin the one with the glasses? I want to punch sometimes. But everyone is good! Mom still misses you, but I always knew why Kirara wanted to come when I went to see gramps."

"I still can't believe it, I mean it didn't even register when he got married and used your last name. you will see Miroku also he almost made it to captain just as quickly as I did. But he went back to his flirting ways, so I said its over, he agreed to just be friends and that was that."

"So Ichigo is working with his zanpakutō? Good he needs it I will help Renji with his. Oh, he is awake! Good! I get to beat on someone else for a change!"

I walk away laughing, she chuckles as I get Renji away from everyone. And I explain why he hasn't reached Bankai, that is when he appears and agreed with what I said.

"I will not go easy on you, remember what Ichigo said? That fighting you was like nothing? Well you get to find out why get ready we only have a day if that to get you up to power."

"You think they will raise the execution to an earlier time?"

"I know they will, it's what I would do to pull us right into a trap."

I start off with Bankai he freaks out I tell him to listen to his Zanpakutō he will guide you to when your ready. Then it was full on fight, well he had to think that, we go for several hours I then call uncle over, two on one he agreed excitedly. After that he was able to summon his Bankai, I grin alright now its fun! We begin throwing energy waves and Hadō and Bakudō I even separated his sword in different shields and attacked him till he had to call his sword back and moved back into Bankai I grin and tell him good thinking.

"Why am I the only one sweating like a fat man at gym?"

"Why? Because we pushed you past your limits, its also why you should work out and run several miles every day, to build up your stamina. Then like right now? I want you to meditate! Go to your inner world and train with him. He will then be able to better improve your skills than trying to listen during combat, okay?"

"Thanks, I see why and how you could get him to Bankai so quickly, so our little secret? Good don't want everyone trying to kill each other."

We laugh as me and Inuyasha walk away for a nap, damn no trees so I curl up by some rocks Inuyasha holds me to his chest while I catch up on some sleep!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was having a wonderful nap and dreaming of finally finding my mate, only for some one to yell in my ear to wake up! I shot up grabbing my sword scanning for anything out of the ordinary. Other than sleeping underground in the spirit world, if you catch my meaning? Nope I find uncle Inuyasha grinning, I pinch his nipple!

"Ow will you quit that! You know I will have to tell Rin your abusing me again! Oh, uh never mind that came out totally wrong!"

"Yeah, it did and if she had heard it? We both would be running for our lives, at least you don't have a tail for her to pull you back with!"

"Tell me about it, your mom taught her that one when your dad did something stupid and pissed her off! Still? It was funny, so how many beads did you put on some of them?"

"Oh, the jerk, Kenny, the bald dude, that Gin was creepy, so I got him, plus he is one of those who set up gramps. You remember their names? What about what they look like? Good here are five if you see that crazy woman Sui Feng? Her command is sexy, sorry that was all I could think with all her naked clones around! Kenny is punch, Gin is creepy, and the jerk is jerk oh and bald guy is shiny."

"Why are you two chuckling like school kids over here? Oh, and the others have shown up, I see what you have and why the giggling, so did you get any?"

I run through the list she bust out laughing, then asked for one for Miroku I hand her five, and shrug and tell her the incantation to put them on, then say the phrase to send them to the floor.

"Hey guys how was your little adventure out in the massive area?"

"I had time healing these two idiots, Chad I can say he improved a lot with you beating him to a pulp before you started on Ichigo."

"Good, I was glad to help, plus it was fun too! Uh Uyrū, what did you do? I felt your power spike yesterday way more than you could handle. You know what will happen now?"

(sighing) "Yeah, but it was that or get caught or killed, so I will have to live with it, but thanks for worrying about me and keeping tabs on us."

"Sure, would you like to meet your ancestor who was with mom 500 years ago? Well to bad come along, hey Sango say hello to your relative many times removed Uyrū!"

I tell her about his close call and what will happen, so she starts telling him ways to rebuild his power over a couple of weeks. I grin at them I move to Renji as he is just now coming to join the group, I also notice several defectors? Cool fine with me! They will stop and listen if we can get enough people to our side.

"Hey, Yoruichi, hey! They moved it up to noon, we got less than six hours to go we need a plan!"

"Crap! We just need to head out and split up and stall until others can get there to help stall them, or rescue Rukia. Ichigo what are you planning? Who should go where?"

"Well, thanks to Aya I was able to learn more from Zangetsu, he was impressed by your training method and wished to tell you I will need more in the future. For some reason when we spar I get this excited feeling and I am happy for the first time since mom died, then you found her and brought her to me, thank you."

I smile and hug the big lug and scruff his hair, and giggle.

"So, going after the jerk or Rukia? I have a feeling there is more to this, I just can't put my finger on it, (sighing) I hate it when something is bugging me, and I don't know what. But you also need to know Renji is now out for his captain for what he said to me."

"I can't blame the guy, he acts like a jerk, then does that kind of crap? He doesn't make any sense at all!"

"Hey guys I just got word, Kenny was impressed with you! His whole squad is marching this way to lend a hand, plus there are others joining in. The biggest thing is, the crowd on the hill is uh not even ten."

"Okay, I say we go split into teams of five looks good, we will go right to the hill, while the others act as decoys to draw them away from the hill."

"Sounds good to me boss, come on uncle we get to pick a fight with a dad want a be."

He chuckles as we all file up the ladder, we wait for the others to head off in several directions, then we head for the hill, invisible of course. Yes, I am sneaky like that, its what happens growing up with Shippo!

We get to the foot of the hill and there is captain jerk of the year! Nope not good enough need to think of a better name! Renji goes first, Ichigo heads up the hill the captain tries to stop him, but I get in the way.

"Why hello captain jerks off! Nope still not good enough name but it got Renji to laugh, so who would you like to face? No scratch that! Renji he is all yours, I get what is left over, okay?"

"Like he will have a chance to send me to my knees, unlike you seem to be able to do three times now! I will be getting payback."

I watch as Renji has some new moves, he has messed up the captain's uniform pretty good. Ooh pink blades, I see he listened to my advice and my tricks. Good, oh he almost went to one knee! Oh, crap he just hit his weak spot Bakudō, and he is down. My turn!

"So, my turn? Or would you rather run after your sister to kill her yourself?"

"I do not agree with it either! But what are we supposed to do? If we question every law, where will that lead us?"

"In my life family comes first, what your sister did is not that bad to be put to death over! Now if she killed your leaders, or a bunch of kids? Then I can see it close or imprison her, but Ichigo has soul reaper father and a Quincy mother, now tell me where the problem is with that? Also, on a side note, what the hell are you people doing? Sitting on your asses all day everyday? Every city I go to there are too many souls to count that need sent here, then hollows everywhere and not a soul reaper in sight! Then you have them attacking here the civilians, who I might add are getting sick of doing your jobs to fight off hollows if they don't die in the process! But no, your parked on your ass here behind these massive walls safe from them, while innocent people die and scrape by to get food or clothes! This sucks, to call this an afterlife is a fucking joke!"

"I see you got to look around before coming over the wall, I agree with you, but what can we do? They will not listen to us on any of that."

"Have you tried to rally all the other captains? Even the all the squads? You are living in an era so long ago that people that do remember their life are disgusted with the conditions out there when all of you sit in here in safety and bow to the master and not once have you asked is this right? Have you?"

"No, we ignore the outside until we get a report of some one with high spirit pressure, then we go and find them. The hollows, what can we do to stop them from coming? Enough! I want to see just how strong you are, or are you all mouth?"

I smile Bankai and dragon strike right off the bat with as much as I dare to hit him with; the dragon burst forth and was on him, he didn't stand a chance. I walk over and kick him to see if he is still alive, yup so I heal the ass hat! Hey much better name I then heal Renji and help him up and looks at his captain.

"Damn I missed it! How was it? How fast did you take him down?"

"Dude she hit him with one strike then healed his sorry butt, come on I want to get in on another fight or two!"

I grab both of their arms and use dads teleport technique we land in front of Rukia, I remove her bonds and I sense a soul in pain and look up. Huh? I walk to the flaming weapon? I have no idea these people were this cruel! I break the binding on the soul and purify it as I release it. It forms a female Kitsune I chuckle as she hugged me I return the hug.

"I have a kitsune adopted brother I bet you would like to meet, he is called Shippo, and we grew up together, whats your name?"

"I don't remember, all I have known is being bound to this and taking lives, it has been awful. Can we get off this hill?"

I nod, and we look at the few standing up here, I scowl they at least look ashamed of themselves, Inuyasha is growling at them so we march down the hill to run into Ichigo! I snorted at his look.

"Hey! How did you beat me up here? I had to fight ten different guys to get up here, who is the um naked fox?"

"Oh, sorry here your closer to my size, she has been used as the weapon to kill people for god knows how long! I set her free and purified her soul to remove any guilt, not that she should blame herself. Let's get off this hill, I am getting that creepy feeling again!"

We run down the hill I see the blind guy I send my beads at him and activate it before he can teleport us away!

"Shades! (BAM!) SHADES! (BAM!) bind him, and take his sword away, break the damned thing!"

Inuyasha does that with a smile and uses acid then turns it to silver goo, he then found rope? No to stiff, cable? Yeah looks like it then he binds the guy up tight, I turn them to solid bands, so he won't be able to move. Then I heal his eyes, this will shock and throw him off!

We drag him down the hill, well uncle rolled him down the hill, until he hit his side on a huge rock, well that woke him up.

"What happened? Why can't I move? And… I can see now? How? Who did this to me?"

"Keh, what do you care? You were just about to do something to us, so what are you up to?" uncle was glaring at him as he spoke

"Oh, wow you look intimidating, what are you? Oh, right I was to deliver you to captain Aizen, for what is inside Rukia."

I just sigh and rub my eyes, this has gramps written all over it.

"Drag him along we need to see if we can find Aizen and find out what is going on, as much as I hate to do their job again!"

We all grumble down the hill and I feel dark and sinister ahead, must be that Aizen chap, I get closer and send and activate the beads!

"Creepy! (BAM!) Ass! (BAM!) Creepy! (BAM!) Ass! (BAM!) Creepy! (BAM!) ass! (BAM!) Creepy! (BAM!) ass! (BAM!) oh and shades! (BAM!)"

"Is it my imagination or are they hitting harder than I do?"

"Oh yes they are, I figure it was the least I could do, grab their swords and bind them and gag them to, yes uncle do your thing they won't need them, plus I know how much you like to use acid now that you finally can use it, like me!"

We hear someone telling everyone to hunt down the three dorks we just knocked out, when everyone moved away I zap them with enough electricity to take down a full blown charging Inu dad! Yeah, he wasn't happy I singed his fur that day, oops!

"Oh, look its ass hat, what do you want? Oh, right your job? I would be careful with that one, he has a dark aura even worse than some demons I have killed."

"You killed demons? I can believe that, after you took me down with one strike, just how powerful are you girl?"

We growl at him he steps back, then the old fart comes up with several others, I just stand there looking bored, they all huddle together and try to keep us from hearing I grin at uncle he grins to. Well if they want to push the issue then hey I can and will fight my way out of here!

"Why are you missing part of your uniform girl? Who growled?"

"Well you see I set your weapon free, she was naked, so I let her use it until we can get her some clothes and stop calling me girl! My name is Aya, so what is the verdict father time?"

Everyone chuckled at that even the old fart, when everyone calmed.

"I see you have a playful spirit, what do you know of this man and his other accomplices? And how did you free the fox demon? She has been there many centuries, placed there by someone long gone, we did not know she was alive or could be freed, you have my apologies miss. Now we need to know what you were told here."

So, I filled them in on the fact that these are the ones behind Urahara getting setup, then what the blind guy said when we bound him.

"What do you make of this situation Aya? I am told you are very wise and not to be taken lightly, am I wrong?"

"No sir, my father raised me to act on truth and only after I knew it to be true, my take on this? Gramps put something in Rukia, I can sense it now that I know what to look for, and it aint good. My guess is it's the thing he used to slow or progress the hollowification process, I would ask Sango she might be able to shed some light on it."

"So, your saying that Urahara is your biological grandfather? This just gets deeper as we go, so Yoruichi can you shed some light on this?"

"I think he had intended to fuse it to her soul, the Gigi that he gave her was slowly taking away her Raichi and would have turned her human, eventually. When I found out she had already left to look out for who had come for her, I would have said something earlier, but I didn't know how all this would play out sir."

I walk over to Rukia and ask with my eyes she nods I put my hand on her chest and pull it out without hurting her, I grimace at the ball, to closely resembling a pink one we know about. I put both hands on it and send purification Miko powers into my hands. They glow pink then I open my hand for it to turn to dust I drop it in a glass dish. Then look to see the mad scientist, wow freaky, thankfully he walks away. I move back to where I was.

"What may I ask, did you just do to destroy the Hōgyoku I was lead to believe he couldn't destroy it, so how did you manage to with little effort?"

"Well, it was all part of my training for controlling my powers, what that was, I hate to say this, but it was a demon soul trapped inside. So, I was able to purify its soul sending it on thus the shell fell apart."

"So, how did you know this was a demon's soul? Was it like the fox demon on the hill?"

"Nope this was a low level demon, like the wild animal demons that used to attack anyone before the great demon hunt. No, she is a Kitsune they are a playful, if ornery bunch! That is why I am, I grew up with a Kitsune, he is my brother."

"You grew up with a Kitsune? How? I thought they were all gone?"

"Ah, that is a secret I can not tell for it isn't mine to tell, sorry. I see your renegade captain is awake and can't talk or move or find his sword! It is that silver puddle of goo, oh and mad scientist? I wouldn't touch it with your bare hands."

"Aizen the thing you were going to pull from Rukia has just been destroyed, what do you have to say for yourself? Or you two, you killed the ruling body the central 48 is gone! Now we must rebuild. Not just from that but also our rescuers and the fighting that ranged across the entire district. We will need to discuss this further but first what is that?"

We see the giant hollows peaking in I just act.

"Bankai! Dragon strike! Nope one more Dragon inferno!"

We watch as a giant fire dragon flies from my sword and wipes out all within the Garganta and it closes we can still hear screaming hollows.

"What? Oh, you haven't seen my zanpakutō till now, well except captain ass hat over there. And before you ask I could have killed you both back in the living world easy. But unlike you I don't kill unless I have reason to, so killing your sister without good evidence or checking your facts speaks very ill of your honor, jerk! (BAM!) well that felt better. Oh, and father time? That we just saw? I would be sending in a team to see what ASS! (BAM!) was up to, but it looks like you might have a talker there with Gin. But hey this is your show as they say,"

"I agree, Aizen with this evidence you are guilty, nod yes for guilty shake no for innocent, so be it since your swords have been destroyed we will just finish you off, captain Sui Feng if you please?"

We watch as she stabs him in the heart and then he begins to turn into a hollow I grab my demon sword stab him and push Miko purification Raichi he begins to scream as he turns to dust from the inside out.

"Well I bet the other two are the same way right creepy? (BAM!) I think he wants to talk now, um captain from the 13th court? You look bad, sorry but there is no subtle way to put it, may I?"

He nods I walk over and move him over to sit down, I put my hand on his chest and feel for what it could be, hmm damned Kikyō! I growl I walk and pace around thinking crap! I look at him with soft and caring eyes and kneel before him and take a deep breath.

"Now would you open up, so I can place my hand directly on your chest then I will need to place my other on your neck, it seems to have moved up into your neck from your lungs."

"If you think you can help? Anything you can do to help, you don't need me to be in a bed or at the 4th court? No? okay I pray you can help I have lived with this since I was a child."

"Okay, breathe as deep as you can then hold it for ten seconds, then turn your head to blow it out, you will cough and might be surprised what you see, don't worry it will take several times to do this until I tell you to stop, okay? Begin please?"

He takes in a shaky breath as I had already been sending healing and Miko Raichi to remove the curse from him, then heal at the same time. Everyone gasps when he coughs out pink dust, I keep him breathing deep and every time he gets a better deeper lung filled breath. After five minutes I can no longer sense the darkness, and I finish healing him.

"There, you can breathe normal now, so how do you feel?"

"I feel great! I haven't been able to breathe this deep since I was kid!"

"Good, here is free advice, start walking as fast as you can every day, then move to light running to build up your strength and stamina. That way you shouldn't get sick any more or hardly ever."

"What was with the pink smoke? And what was it? We could never find what was wrong with him."

I Look to uncle and nod to him he growls.

"First, have you had this for say 500 years? And was there a black haired woman around you at the time answered to Kikyō?"

"Yes, she was our nanny for some time, but she did something and they executed her for doing something, why do you know her?"

"Me? No, but uncle Inuyasha yes, she all but ruined his life several times, she some how put a curse on you, well not really a curse it was more like miasma that she used in her reincarnated uh clay body when she was brought back from the dead 500 years ago. If you want details its not my story to tell, but if you ask nicely my uncle might give you the highlights."

"Way to push me under the bus Aya, but I know why you are leaving it up to me and I thank you for that."

"What does this have to do with, wait who brought her back from the dead? And 500 years ago? How would you know you're what 16?"

I snort and drop my illusion and look up at them with a smile, its quiet for exactly 22 seconds then they all ask where I have been living and hiding I feel the little pink haired girl jump to my shoulders and rub my ears, I giggle at her she also giggles.

"So how did a Diayōkai survive this long and how did you become a soul reaper? Its never been done before, well that we know of."

"Well, the high lights will be enough, it is true ole hat and clogs as Ichigo calls him is my grandfather, my mother was sent back in time where she met Inuyasha a demon slayer a monk with wandering hands, a young kitsune that she adopted as her son oh and Kirara here. Well she also met the demon lord of the west and many times if they met it would end up in a fight for the first couple of months. Then they joined in a worthy cause to find all the pieces of something and do away with it, well they ended up with Lord Sesshōmaru training mother in swords hand to hand and helping with her other gift or power. When they had to fight a giant demon army with the help of the friends they had made during their travel. They won with just injuries, on this night they mated, in the process, she turned into a full Diayōkai, that is when she conceived me and my twin brother. So that is why I am 500 years old, and its amazing where you can hide when you are in plain sight, and as for the soul reaper thing. Well let's just say that I hit my inheritance from all the training and it just appeared in my hand."

"So, there are more? That is good your father has been a major help on several occasions, why does this story sound like I heard it somewhere else? So why did you hide your true form here? Oh, I see you weren't sure of how you would be seen, very wise Aya. Now the pink Raichi you use that isn't normal for a demon is it?"

"Nope, I like my mother am a Miko, we sometimes wonder who has more power, I just tell her she can have it, its just more training I have to keep up with! Plus, my father blessed me with his overabundance of demon Raichi that was fun trying to suppress both."

"Can you let us feel your full power my dear?"

"Um not here, the humans might not uh survive the pressure."

"you two take the humans as far away as you can for 5 minutes, okay you may begin when ready."

I smile and nod and open halfway several hit the ground even the old fart stumbled then Inuyasha walks up and tells on me!

"Come on open up fully your only about half step it up!"

I grin and let it all go that is when the old fart hit went down to his knees, I then pull it back and seal it off again.

"Lucky I didn't transform then, there would be a huge white dog running about barking."

I got several chuckles with that then the humans came back and Ichigo had one question and it made everyone chuckle at him.

"Aya, there never was a chance of me beating you was there?"

"Why Ichigo what a lovely shade of blush, and nope you would have to catch me off guard and finish me with one hit (BAM!) oops sorry Kenny I forgot about that."

"How are you doing that Aya I saw you do it earlier?"

"Well, simple really ask Miroku he used to be a monk, right? Hey, quit trying to hide behind that guy with the silly straw hat! Fine, see you activate these beads and use the phrase to subjugate them like this monk! (BAM!) see easy as pie, but not everyone can use the word to make them face plant. Like now I keyed Sango in, so she can use the word anytime she would like."

There were several loud bam we look to see him in a crater, we all laugh at him passed out.

"How many did you manage to put on people without them knowing?"

"Well everyone I put one on is here yup hey cue ball! Sorry couldn't help it, how often do you polish your head?"

"Now that you brought the attention to me, how the hell did you get Ichigo so well trained so damned fast? And will you train me? Please?"

"Why do you need me to train you? Your captain is a powerhouse also, but for sword technique I just trained him the way dad trained us. I do have to agree he no longer is swinging it around like a crazy person. I mean his sword not where your minds just went, and I didn't need to see that many pictures, anyone got brain bleach?"

They all crack up and Ichigo blushes and I pat his cheek and grin. Then they all caught on to my little slip, oops!

"What do you mean you saw the pictures? Is that why you suggested we send teams to Hueco Mundo? And when you were fighting to control your temper when you found out why captain Ukitake?"

"Yup, when I stress or am surrounded by many powerful spirit pressures it kicks in, I try not to listen in and most of the time I can shut it off, but when everyone pictured Ichigo swinging his, uh, manhood around there was no blocking it, and no I don't know how hung he is. Geez who was that? I would like to offer a free but kicking. I see a blush and my next victim you might want to run."

"I would listen to her she can get scary really quick when hunting for someone, and I don't need to read minds to know where that went no we don't eat people! That is just gross, but back before the great demon hunt the lower level demons would eat anything that crossed their path."

I shiver at that thought, Inuyasha puts his arm around me I lean into him and smile I see the extremely tall wolf? Yes, he is more wolf than a dog I smile at him he looks down.

"Well, I think since we got our real criminals in prison, and trying to get those bands off, we should begin clean up, would you be willing to stay for a couple of weeks?"

"On one condition sir, could my family come to visit? Mom and Shippo miss these two, and dad would be honored to see his dad again, and show off his pack and uncles pups to, right?"

"God yes, I want them to meet mom and my new brothers."

"I don't see why not, it will be good to see him again, now before everyone scatters, what is your thoughts for squads to investigate?"

"What I could pick out of the blind guy that I healed his eyes, well before they took him away. He was counting and going over their little army they have been working on. They were trying to evolve arancars even further to espada, so they could surpass captains in power, the number he stopped at was 25. Currently he listed off strengths and 15 and down would be a tough fight for everyone here, it seems the dumber they are the bigger they get and more they just brush off attacks, the smarter ones are tricky if you fight on their turf. So, I would send three captains, and at least four seated."

"I know your grandfather gave you a run down on captains and officers, who would you pick? I am just curious as to how well your father trained you for warfare tactics."

"Uh sure, he drilled that a lot, well Kenny, captain Kuchiki and captain Sui Feng with each picking one from their squad to fight if that were to happen, and most likely will. Two healers or three and add three gifted fighters, who will be good with traps or work around their weird fighting skills."

"I see you do not disappoint, if you could train several more who would you pick to be back up if the captains don't pick them?"

"Wow tough one because I really don't know anything about captain Sui Feng's squad, so anyone from squad 11 would be a good fighter right Kenny? But if your asking for my personal picks they would need to train with me first, it would be those I have already said. Plus, Renji, Ikkaku, Shūhei, Captain Hitsugaya and his lieutenant, Izuru Kira, Iba, Captain Komamura, Captain mad scientist, Ichigo, uncle Inuyasha, and myself. That is if we get to go or wish to fight, I know that is more than I suggested but you can never have to much backup when fighting in enemy territory."

"Hmm, I see you have thought out a battle strategy, would you consider training our squads further for any future confrontations?"

"What about you uncle? Want to beat everyone into pulp for some fun?"

"Keh, I wouldn't mind some fun, but you should ask your dad he might be willing to test their strength, and possible training, if he can get away from his paperwork long enough that is."

"Sure, we wouldn't mind training, but it will need to be enclosed to prevent damage to the surrounding area. Or an area we can cut loose on the more damaging Zanpakutō, like Captain Komamura his massive zanpakutō, or my more destructive ones. Also, as a side note? We need several people that excel in shields to help those that are weak or never use them, this would give squad 4 ample practice on healing also."

"Very good, we shall begin tomorrow and will have an area ready for you and the Kido core will have a few sent over, as well squad 4. Let's begin cleaning and rebuilding everyone this is all hands unless injured."

We begin cleaning up the district, soon as we cleanup an area another group makes short work in rebuilding, I mention this would be a great exercise in speed to cleanup faster. Word sent out and they all took it as a challenge! We finished before nightfall. That was when the family came through the gate, I hug mom and drug Sango and Miroku over they all cried it had been so long, then mom got the phrase for monk. When he grabbed her ass, dad almost killed him for it.

"Uncle how about you go get the rest of the family? I don't think we should march thru the city they might think we are invading, again."

He ran off laughing, that was when the family took notice of the damage around the area, dad looked proud? Mom on the other hand was looking, miffed? No more like a quiet rage set on simmer, yup I will have mom yelling at me very soon, oh joy! Just then father time shows up with several other Captains, dad takes notice of Captain Komamura looking in my direction. Oh boy this will get embarrassing I just know it, don't get me wrong I think he is attractive, strong, and a kind heart, just what I am looking for in a mate. Crap dad has that knowing look on his face if you didn't know him you would never know it.

"No, your daughter didn't fight but one Captain, and even then, she didn't cause any damage. No, this mess is from all the others fighting, as you can see therefore I asked her to better train several of her choosing to fight in Hueco Mundo."

"What had caused her to single out this Captain?"

They go thru the entire reason and then their discovery of why and the treason of three of their rank, on more than one occasion I helpfully point out making gramps blush and put that damned fan up! I take it away and incinerate it in my hand, he just pulls out another, mom takes that one and smacks him for being an idiot.

"Gramps? You remember that I did warn you about mom? You might want to run, like now!"

"So, he is your grandfather who began your training as Shinigami? You should begin training your brothers soon, being here may manifest their power early like you did."

"Dad why are you giving her an excuse to kick our ass? She enjoys it a little too much! Besides how hard can it be?"

"My grandson had better watch his tongue, your sister has put many hours training and learning from her zanpakutō. I think I should test you myself, to see if you have kept yourself in top form to honor your family name and to honor your father and me your grandfather Togo Inu no Taisho!"

"Father it is good to see you again, I have learned from what you were trying to teach me when I was being a stupid pup. As you can see our pack has grown, but mother still acts like I shouldn't have mated with Kagome the Miko priestess. Hello, I see you found your human mate while here, and I have three new brothers? Greetings young ones."

They passed on being formal and grandpa gave dad a crushing hug that he was glad to return, my brothers and my younger uncles started talking and was learning about each other. Mom and my step grandmother were discussing Inuyasha and dad, I introduce Shippo to the fire kitsune and they said mate at the same time. Which caused me to giggle, I then noticed Captain Komamura had walked up and was standing next to me I grin, dad looks over and raises an eyebrow.

"Wow, you are tall, nice to meet you Captain, sorry about lying to you earlier yesterday or was it a couple days ago? Hard to keep up with everything that had been going on all week."

"Yes, it is finally nice to see the real you as well, I take no offense when you lied to me. You were here to rescue Rukia, and trying to do so without taking a life, I am impressed by this! Not that many would be that careful. Would you mind taking a walk with me?"

I nod, and we walk away from the crowd, we end up on a grassy hill overlooking the Seireitei, he tells me to call him Sajin I smile and say ok if he calls me Aya. He talks about his life of hiding his true self, until today when Kenny destroyed his helmet. Then finding out the betrayal from his friend, he said he will not hide from everyone anymore, plus he could see I showed no shame in my differences or his when I smiled at him.

I can't help it I reach up and stroke his cheek, he leans into my touch I smile at that, he then removes his gauntlets, so he can do the same. He has strong huge hands that are furry, I lean into his touch, and doggy purr he grins. He picks me up and sets me in his lap. We continue to talk with simple touches I play with his paw, well that is what comes to mind.

"Uh, I have never done this or even considered doing this, would you allow me the honor to court you? I have never been this attracted to anyone before, or ever come to think of it."

"I would be honored to have you court me, I have been looking for a mate ever since I came of age. But you will have to ask my father he is big on tradition still, even though everyone has dropped it, I can tell you that we have a chaperone watching us right now!"

I giggle as he looks around trying to find him, I point to a rock that doesn't belong just because there isn't any stone that color around. He chuckles and its deep baritone rumbling in his chest, I smile everything about this huge wolf makes me relax, not totally I still pay attention to my surroundings. I wrap my arms around his neck and nuzzle under his chin, this time he does a purr, its more like a low growl I return the purr. He then clears his throat, I know now this is the closest he has let anyone get to him, plus he is squirming?

"I am sorry, but we need to stop, or we may do something your father or grandfather would kill me for! Plus, my armor has got very tight, if you know what I mean, sorry I love the feeling of your touch. I have never had this urge to, ah uh well, as you said mate."

I giggle and look into his eyes, I am sure mine have gone to red or black.

"Aya why have your eyes changed color from gold to red almost to a black color? I am just curious is all, no offense. Plus, your smell has changed too, it's incredible you smell divine."

"Sorry I couldn't help to giggle, but its what happens when a demon finds their mate, it will only get stronger the longer we put it off. So, I think we should go find father and inform him, but I have a feeling he already knew when you were staring at me when you arrived."

He grunts and trying to adjust his armor, we walk back hold hands, okay it reminds me of a little kid holding an adult hand! His hand swallows mine completely! But I will say it is comforting, his fur is soft when you would think it course. We get to the others and dad walks over away from the others, yup he already knows he sniffed the air.

"I give you permission to mate with our daughter, but I must warn you. You are more wolf than man, so I can only guess you are from werewolves, in this case you might end up like her mother and turn full demon, or even Hanyo like Inuyasha that is half demon half human. Now you should find a place away from everyone to mate, anyone that would come across you on the first mating will die. You will need to do so tonight from her smell it's a wonder you made it this long. I will inform your mother, welcome to the family. You do realize you will need to make arrangements to go to the living world more often?"

"Yes, I will need help covering up my uh differences, plus I have never been there for this reason. But from his talk before we met up with you sir, the head Captain is wanting to make your daughter a Captain and start her own squad, then we will have 14 instead of 13."

"Are you kidding? What in the world would I have a squad for? And assign them to do? True I can think of several places that the soul reapers are not doing their jobs, well more like half assed."

"My daughter is right, we have seen more souls needing help moving on, then an abnormal number of hollows everywhere, but mostly in Karakura town. We will discuss this when you return from your mating, I look forward to see how you turn out my son."

I hug dad he kisses my forehead, then goes to tell mom she smiles as he tells her she blesses us then hugs us both and giggles at how tall he is. We walk away he knows where to go its quite a hike away from everyone, we come to a cabin? Sure, let's go with that, nothing but forest around for miles, I know I checked!

We go in and shut the door we make it to the futon, I begin helping him out of his armor. I can't help myself as I run my hands across the rippled muscles of his chest and abs! he has a body that would make any woman drool. He then helps me out of my clothes, I am back in my body. He growls with lust filled eyes, I gaze into his eyes; smile then pull him into a doggy kiss, well he has a long tongue!

We lay down and our hands are caressing each other, I reach for his manhood and surprised to find he is more human like and not wolf. Hey! fine with me and he is two feet taller than me, so naturally he is hmm huge, uh flashback to Ichigo swinging his around! Will that image ever go away?!

"Before we mate there is a certain ritual if you want to call it that, we must perform. What it means is we are accepting each other as our one and only or intended by the ancient tradition. This is where I will mark you as mine which is I bite your neck at the shoulder, then you do the same. Once you accept that we are one is when my demon Raichi will wrap around you and change you all the way or halfway, do you understand Sajin my mate?"

"Yes, I understand Aya my mate, how big and where do I bite you? How long will the transformation take, and will I be awake for it?"

"Think of this as getting married, you will want to mark me again during our first mating, but for now we bite on the right side here away from any major blood veins. As for your transformation it has never been painful that I know of, and it will take less than a minute and will be better if you accept it and not try to fight it."

We begin I go thru everything mom and dad told us to do when we found our mate, then ask if he fully accepts he does I then say that I accept him. Then we bite each other when we pull away I feel my Raichi surrounding him. He glows and lifts off the futon into the air. I watch as his wolf features change into a full Diayōkai, he now has a fluffy white tail, elf like ears, and he loses a foot in height? Huh weird, at least his package isn't any smaller, yummy! He then floats down to the futon.

"Here is a mirror to see how you look now my mate, I hope you like it?"

"I look like a human but not, I changed to a full Diayōkai? I am not as tall either? But I feel stronger now also is this normal?"

"Yes, my mate it is, you will also find you have an inner strength and power that we will need to train you to control, but I thought you were attractive before, but now I may have to fight off other women. It's okay to laugh, I crack jokes and tease but the only people to get my ire are like Captain Kuchiki! Now for mating traditional is doggy style! Yes, I know ironic isn't it? But on our first it must be this way to make me give in to you, when I do you will take me and bite over where you already have, then pound that massive cock into me until we are bound as one. Before you question if I was just interested in the fact you were a wolf, I will say I was at first but when I got closer to you it was your pure heart of love and kindness that really pulled me in."

I nod that we begin I playful resist, hey I am playful by nature! When I gave in he bit me, slowly enters wow what a stretch! When he is in to the hilt he growls I growl back and he begins, oh god I never thought it would feel this wonderful! It takes some time for us to get to our peak, hey I am not going to complain, I never want him to stop! When he gets right to the point that we cum I push back against him and he locks inside of me and fills me with his seed. While I am riding my high, we are both breathing hard, then he removes his mouth and howls to complete our mating. We fall to our side, he wraps his arms around me and we fall asleep.

I wake a little later to him caressing my body I smile turn and said ready for round two? This time we go slow he is an excellent listener as I tell him what to do and what to listen to, he has me shaking with need before long then we make love, its slow with kissing licking and nibbling along my neck or his, he works all the right areas. After we cum again I roll him on to his back and I return the worshipping of his body. When I get to his massive cock I give him a lick making him growl then take as much as I can, its not long before I have him cum into my mouth, mm yummy he tastes good. Well that sent him into a wild and hard sex rut not doggy style nope we try several positions thru the night. We lose all track of time, we sleep then wake for food and drinks then worship each other or just fuck, no other way to put it really.

When we decide to return we take a shower nope all there is a tub, a tub big enough for four, then I realize it was for his massive size. He takes care of me, washing everything missing nothing, then I return the favor then we climb out and dry each other off, making sure our tails are dry. Then we dress, I giggle when he tries to put his armor on that is way to big now, I step out the door and bring in his new armor that I just had made for him.

"When did you get this ordered my mate? It fits better than my old armor did thank you."

I kiss him and run my fingers thru his now white hair and smile.

"I knew once you changed you would need all new armor and clothes, so my dad's servant came and took your measurements while you were sleeping. So now you have all new uniforms and the armor is a family secret, let's just say any who strike you or your zanpakutō will feel the damage instead of you, but if its damaged it will repair itself. So now that we are all dressed I will say this, I love you Sajin Komamura, but dad might try and get you to change to Taisho. Just know I will love which ever you choose."

We kiss one more time and pulling away was difficult, I just wanted to stay here for couple weeks at least or months. We run back to the Seireitei, we have a crowd waiting for us, I blush and that is something I never do! Hey, I have seen everyone in my family naked more than I would like to admit!

"About time Aya, Sajin we thought we were going to have to drag you out of your love shack! You been locked up for five days!"

"Uncle, SIT! (BAM!) now as I recall when you and Rin mated you lock yourself in your room for two weeks! Hello everyone, sorry about making you wait, if uncle had been thinking he could have started the training!"

"Captain you look normal and a little shorter, and you look extremely happy! Congratulations to you both! We need to party after this."

"Okay I see all the captains are here that I mentioned good, first off those that haven't reached Bankai, really that many? Are you close? Well then you first so all captains pick someone that needs to reach Bankai, good those left over we will work on improving your strength and technique. Now our training will push you to your limit, so who is training you will be striking to not kill but disable to kill, so you hesitate you will bleed. Ask Ichigo and Renji, so no pulling punches you must also listen to that voice in your head, he or she will help guide you to work together to improve! When you are resting? You all are to meditate with your Zanpakutō, this way they will show you moves to use and styles to work on, so you are fighting as one, begin!"

I move our group away from them for we will get wilder than them.

"Okay, Ikkaku I promised you first shot so you are with me, Kido group are you wanting to further your sword skills?"

"Yes, mam we would like to, we don't get much training in our squad, well not like some of the others. But most of us have reached Bankai we have no one to train with mam."

"First off, my name is Aya please call me that, well let's make this a catch up session everyone picks a partner to help these guys to improve their sword play, and hand to hand if they need it. Then later everyone will be working with you for Bakudō and Hadō training as a must like squad 11 needs to Kenny, I know you haven't reached Bankai and I know you're a powerhouse, but one day you will need your Bankai and if you haven't reached it what will you do?"

"You really think I will? I can beat most anyone if I pull off this eyepatch and go to using both hands."

"Yes, this might be true today, what if five years you fight someone, and they beat you so bad to lose an arm? Or worse and your zanpakutō could have helped you to come out the winner? I see you haven't considered that, think of it this way, I know you only strive to fight to better hone your body to a fighting machine. Think of it this way just as you use your eyepatch, your zanpakutō is your secret weapon if pure strength will not win the fight."

"I never looked at it that way, very well I will begin working on my zanpakutō now and not just pure strength, what if they tie together?"

"Then it can only help you move faster, also right? Ichigo how would you like to fight my mate Sajin for now? Just until I beat Ikkaku into the dirt, plus he is stronger than me, so you will be pushed even harder."

"Really, I be glad to, so how do you feel being a pure blood demon?"

"I am stronger like Aya said so I will need to work on controlling my strength, I am ready when you are Ichigo lead the way."

I kiss him and grin as he whimpered a little as he pulled away, I look at my target and grin he gets cocky I step out of my body she runs over to mom and dad. The looks on everyone's faces is just hilarious I chuckle, I pull my sword and launch my attack. I grin and keep him on the defense he starts to talk trash I kick his legs out and put my sword to his throat.

"Talking trash is all fun when you are trying to set off your opponent, but it doesn't work when they are in your face trying to kill you. Concentrate on the fight not smart remarks, got it?"

He gets up nods I let him come to me I move around kick him in the back, he gets up I strike before he can get up all the way. I do this for a couple hours beating the crap out of him, he is even bleeding some. Finally, he must use Bankai because he can't get close to hitting me.

He moves faster, and his weapon is much more flexible, still he can't get close to me, so I shock him a few times, he is getting mad when I vanish and kick him in the back. The I slap his head a few times, a punch to the gut or kick, one time I grab his weapon and slam him to the ground.

"Are you listening to your zanpakutō at all? Come on Ikkaku you can do better than this, I feel you holding your power back, why are you? We will not get anywhere with you holding back."

Ooh I hit a nerve finally he is cutting loose, much better! We go for two hours when he finally steps up in power and better moves.

"Now were having fun! Keep it up Ikkaku!"

He growls and tries to put me in the defensive position, but it doesn't work, everyone is watching us fight? I yell meditate or fight don't be gawking at us! Get to work! They scramble away I never missed a step I start throwing energy attacks now, the blue needles throw him off at first. good he has figured out a way to counter them, so I throw them more often. Now I start with a wave to see how he does he ducks and glares I glare back and growl he turns white well pale I guess.

We stop after two strait days, he almost falls on his face, I am not even breathing hard, big strong arms circle me and kisses my mate mark, I purr and growl at the same time. He whispers they are ready for the next step, I sigh and nod we gather by the healing station.

"My god you're not even breathing hard, how long could you go?"

"You have to remember I am not going at full power, so I never use any energy even with my shocks and energy attacks, and if you were to be trained by my father you wouldn't last long. Has everyone got to where they can talk to and listen to their Zanpakutō? I see everyone is nodding good, now your next step is build on that and train pushing you to your limit to force you to move faster to act on instinct. How do you feel Ikkaku?"

"I feel like I was run over by a truck several times, how do I get to your level?"

"Simple, from the time I could hold a weapon I was training everyday for 3 to 6 hours, sword and hand to hand, also working on my speed and control, Captain Kuchiki you were watching me did you follow my moves? I know you are sizing me up for payback."

"I how, I mean yes I was following your fight but no I couldn't follow you all the time, it was like you vanish and appear behind him. Plus, you were keeping your power suppressed I had to make sure you were still there a few times. Curious, how would the fight be if you used a part of your power?"

"You remember the dragons I sent to the Garganta? I didn't put all I had into those strikes, I would say less than a quarter. The one I hit you with was just enough to give the dragon form to attack you."

"That was so painful I thought I was going to die, and you say you put hardly anything behind it? Has there been anyone you had to go more power on in a fight?"

"Yup, and therefore I picked so many to train, so you can turn and train others in your squads, a few years ago I got into a fight with a Quincy. He was a chatty one too, he informed me that they were building up to attack the soul society and go for the soul king. I was going to tell this at a captain meeting, but we never got there, then I was attacked by a bount or whatever. He also said they are getting ready to come here to take you all on, the biggest pain is the dolls they use to overwhelm you then suck out your soul. So, you need this training! The fights I had watched? few of you wouldn't walk away from the coming fights, if you do you would probably spend a lot of time in squad 4."

"So, you would have come anyway even if you didn't come for Rukia?"

"Yes, Ichigo I was coming to see gramps when I walk onto your scuffle, so I stuck around and helped you train, after all I am happy to call you guys friends. How are you doing Chad? Still kicking their butt?"

"I get pretty good and hold my own for most of the time, Orihime has been getting practice with her shields and healing, Uyrū went back to the living world to work on regaining his power. Should we worry about him joining this group of Quincy?"

"His dad will make sure of it, but if everyone remains friends he may just help us out when the time is right. I see Rukia has joined our group, good are you going to join in the fun? How are feeling now?"

"Oh yes thank you, I feel like I am at 100% and I need to improve also, what would you like me to do?"

"Renji how is her style and where do you think she needs to improve? I know you're an expert at Bakudō and Hadō feel up to teaching later?"

"She is fast, but her sword play needs some work, I think though her Bankai is great when she uses it."

"Your zanpakutō is ice, right?"

"Yes, how did you know? Let me guess gramps told you? Asshole I am kicking his ass when I see him!"

"I won't stop you so have fun, I think we all should take a turn kicking his ass. Okay here is the plan, working on two on one but switch out every um, lets go 6 hours and see where that gets us. No over powering attacks please, I want everyone able to communicate with their zanpakutō like I am talking to you right now. I figure three days then we move to using your full zanpakutō to fight and the ones who are trying to hide theirs you will never advance if you don't take pride in and work with them or they may consider you unworthy to help you."

We train this way for three days straight with many getting healed, Captain Kuchiki got to fight two on one with me! He was injured; I was not, he was miffed. Kenny was having fun until he went to take me on and found what I said to be true, even without the eyepatch and using both hands he was beat into the ground. I even beat my mate he is good with sword play but not on speed, but I knew why, he was afraid to hurt me. So, I put him and Ichigo against Kenny the next rotation, he did much better. The last day I walk around giving pointers with uncle Inuyasha, dad and grandpa Taisho and walked with me. They were liking my technique it kept them from getting use to one style.

"Well I have treat for you all, Dad and grandpa Taisho will fight you while you use full Bankai, it will also be me and uncle Inuyasha. This is where you will need to use all the tricks we have been showing you, but don't go for the kill! You get them down see if they need healing. This is where Bakudō and Hadō come in handy to trip them up, got it?"

They all paired up and I got Renji, I grin he laughs at me shakes his head we call Bankai and we are off I throw energy needles, then a wave as he is blocking the first attack. Then I come from behind and kick his ass making him fly forward thirty feet then divide the sections with shields, then elbow to the gut then kick his feet out and vanish. I wait for him to get his thoughts together, I do defense now he begins his attacks I swat most of them away. I cancel several of the beam attacks with my own wave, I raise my eyebrow he grumbles. I see he is deep in thought then appear in front and poke him in the chest, he jumps like he wasn't paying attention.

"I see a major flaw with your style, you don't even try to move, you need to be swift! Zabimaru moves faster then you do, move your ass."

He listened and now its fun he is keeping me on my toes I grin and chuckle at his expression. We go until we finish out our six hours.

"Aya, he said he was trying to tell me to for so long he is kicking my ass the next time I train with him, thanks."

"Glad I could help, who is next? Oh, Captain Hitsugaya you ready to face your ice dragon to my elemental dragon?"

"What? I knew you had used dragon strikes on the Garganta I didn't realize, how many have you mastered?"

"Lightning, fire, ice, wind is tricky, and water, I have no idea where the water comes from. You would think ice would cover the water part, I also have earth pretty good, its hard to practice without someone asking what happened to the ground."

"I see your point, so you probably have counters for all my attacks?"

"Maybe, we will have to see huh? I got a run down on your attacks I may have some ideas for you to try, just make sure he agrees when I tell them to you, okay? Well let's have some fun! What? This is fun, as nobody dies right? Yup I saw that grin lets go."

I let him attack me first and I did counter most or moved out of the way, my turn I appear behind him and kick him across the field before he gets up I kick his feet out then grab him and toss him back the other way. Then when he is up I begin throwing needle attacks to see how well he can block then a wave or two then needle and wave back to back. He blocks them all I send dragon strike, he tries to move only for it to chase him, so he must block it.

"How did you get it to chase me like that? And I am breathing hard you look bored? I am out of my element here."

"I see a couple things you could do, first you can do the same with your dragon you will it to follow your target. Next is? I see doubt and you feel worthless because you couldn't protect someone? You need to drop it, you did the best you could, does she forgive you? Yes, see so why beat yourself up? What you are doing right now is hurting not only yourself but in a fight in the future you will doubt yourself and could die or let her down again or worse."

"Your right, its just hard to not blame myself for her getting hurt."

"So instead of using it as guilt and bring yourself down, turn it around to a more productive energy, you see everyone going at it to improve themselves to be better for the next fight? Do that turn it into resolve to be faster, better, and stronger. Now for your fighting like I told Renji you aren't moving around I know you can move faster in the air than down here. And when you attack the ones so far need to be faster, I know you have a finishing move where you encase them in ice. Plus, where is your dragon? Come on let him out to play too, he gets bored just like the rest of us! Plus, I want to see our dragons fight!"

"I will try I have never tried to bring out a full dragon before."

"Well with that attitude it's a wonder why, ask him how he will tell you."

He chuckled and went to the air so did I after twenty minutes he managed a dragon, so I sent my fire dragon though not as strong as the one the other day, then I sent a couple of shocks at him to break his concentration! It didn't work oh well alright then I send an ice dragon at him while the other two was still fighting that broke him, he squealed like a girl and tried to dodge two dragons. I yelled to return and fire another dragon, so he does, and he finished off my fire dragon then the two ice dragons took each other out.

"Still trying to figure out how I got two? Simple keep your first one in control then release a second try it."

So, he did it on the first try I sent my fire dragon then a water dragon we looked down to see everyone grumbling about fighting in mud. We crack up. We move away and go all out this time I give ideas how to improve or change his attack slightly to a more refined attack.

"Well that was a learning experience, but a good one thanks, he said to tell you he expects more lessons in the future, he is acting giddy? Or happy at least. And you were right it was fun!"

I chuckle as he goes to take a break with everyone I follow and sit on Sajin's lap he put me there, honest. We all eat and chat I ask how are they doing, some need a little more help, Kenny looks down? That is when I notice the little pink hair girl isn't around like she always is. Well looks like I need to talk to Kenny now, this will take some time with his one track mind, fight that's all he thinks about checking out his next target. Hmm I might be able to use that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We spent a month working everyone to the point of dropping, some excelled the rest improved greatly. We got two weeks to relax and regenerate our strength, so I took Sajin to the living world to find a surprise. When he turned to full blood Diayōkai he also gained a living body, he was excited now we can travel to both realms! He did complain about the smell, he asked how we could live with it for so long? I then took him to several cities to show him what I meant by the soul reapers slacking on their jobs. He didn't understand how things could get so far behind, that was when I asked who was the main division to report on the conditions?

"I think Aizen, Gin, and Kaname were the main three to report on the situation here, (he sighs) this will take several teams to cleanup."

"Well, I noticed that you have a lot of fresh unseated recruits, divide them up among the 13 court squads. Then divide them all into smaller groups, the reason we are getting so many hollows are the souls are stuck here to long. So, I think we need to report back and cut our vacation short, these needs resolved before more suffer the same fate. Even though I would rather we just stay in bed for our time here, between shopping and getting food. Plus visiting our pack more, how did you like father's castle? Its hidden quite well don't you think?"

"Yes, it was a nice castle with the older era feel, but it had more of a modern touch. I think you were right we need to improve the living conditions of the soul society, compared to this? It's a not much of an afterlife like you said."

"Well, before we head back let's go home first and spend a couple days just you and me and our nice comfy bed. Then there is something I need to workout while we are there, something I have been thinking since I saw the shape of the soul society."

We send all the souls on in the city we could find. Then we had visited three more cities and cleaned them up before leaving. When we got to the castle we went straight to our room for 12 hours before dad called us to his office.

"Hello dad, you wished to see us? We tried to keep the noise down."

"Hello, my little girl and son, no it isn't about your constant need to be with each other, kami knows your mother and I are the same way. No, I wanted to know your thoughts on several issues concerning the soul society and the living world. I know that look when you are working out possible ways to improve on a situation my daughter."

"Well, I have some ideas on both, to bring the soul society up a little closer to a modern era but still hold the same old world feel, like our home. I also need to speak with gramps and the mad scientist to see if we can work something out for new arrivals. Sajin and I talked about the situation here and we might be able to clear it up in a couple of weeks with using all the squads and the fresh recruits."

"Hm, then draw out your ideas for the improvements then you two will need to work with the captains on the problems here. When are you planning to head back? I ask because I am teaching your other brothers to help with all the paperwork, so me and your mother and uncle can return with you."

"Sorry for speaking out of turn but what do you wish me to call you? And we were planning to return in two days from now sir."

"I am glad you asked when its not public call me dad like all my kids do, but in court or public just Lord Taisho if you like. Though my kids either call me father or if their feel ornery boss! It's what I get for raising a kitsune and your uncle while my pups were growing up."

"Dad, we all know you are fine with our teasing just as long as we are still respectful, oh what about Shippo and his mate? Will they be able to come home?"

"Yes, they will they came in last night, and it seems that when they mated the same thing happen to her as it did for you Sajin."

"Cool I was worried I wouldn't get to see him as much, and I love to travel with him on business trips, also uncle when he feels the need to travel. So, you are going to see the rest of our extended family then? Grandpa Taisho and your other half-brothers?"

"Yes, I will not make that mistake twice, well it was more like his fault first by turning my offer down to live with me, so I could train him. But I am afraid your visit here may be short, when I left yesterday I got a message informing me, there will be a captain and lieutenant meeting tomorrow, so write out your ideas for the meeting my dear daughter."

"Yes, dad I will get right on it, I mean we will get right on it."

We hug, and I go to my office and use my sketching table, while Sajin works out the squad divisions and fresh recruits. We work for six hours, taking a lunch break with the family, then we sat around and talked about my ideas, so mom wanted to help me out. She looks over my plans and drawings, she makes some adjustments in a few places, we then talk about ideas to improve both areas. We then polish it off with color drawings from above and street level views, then a few closeup and floor plans for many of the buildings.

We spend our last night making love, for several hours then I curl into his chest and his mokomoko wraps around us both. He said he likes his, plus right now his hair is shorter than Hitsugaya, but he plans to grow it to his shoulders at least. He even likes his tattoos like feels he belongs in our pack, I smile and tell him he will always belong with us.

The next day we have a big breakfast with the family, then we set off for gramps place. Once we arrive in the soul society we make our way to the squad 1 meeting chambers. We get there a few minutes before everyone, so I sit in my mate's lap, his lieutenant comes in and we talk a bit and is happy he has found the right girl. Everyone begins to come thru the door, I stay in my mates lap I giggle at a few who raise an eyebrow. I sigh and stand next to him with my hand on his shoulder.

"I am glad to see everyone has made it, now Aya your father said you have some ideas to help with some of our issues?"

"Yes, Captain this is a rough picture of the current four sectors outside the walls, as you can see there is no real flow to the sections. But with my mothers help this is what we came up with, as you see the single story dwellings we remove some of them. Then we build multi story apartments, not too many it would ruin the era this just adds more security for many. There will also be orphanages to keep the little ones off the streets, each sector will need four. Now this I will need help with as you can see there are barracks. Two positioned in equal distance around close to the outer edge to help with the patrol groups. Now you will notice these are bigger than normal, here is why.

On the first floor I had asked gramps if this would be possible, each one will have a greeting station, for souls when they come. We direct them to one of these stations; there will be those to greet, and inform them of where they are, and teach them if needed what they should do. Like children would go to orphanages to care for them. Families will be able to adopt, this also lets us test for high spiritual power.

Now the biggest issue is young girls and women, if certain groups find them? Will force them into whore houses, this also would prevent people taking advantage of children and women. Now you are wondering about how to staff something like this? Well there are many who we could train to do this, and if we give enough living space for their families you will never run out of workers.

Now the court guard I have noticed quite a lot of new recruits or some that really aren't doing much to advance. Well how about taking and splitting these up to rotate to these outposts with higher seated officers, for the hollows that do break thru to attack the civilians?

Here are some pictures of buildings for improvements, as you can see mom and I like several styles of architecture. I do realize we have other issues now, this is just a thought on ways to better organize and control incoming souls, so we will not lose them to crime, and have a chance for a better afterlife. Now my mate has issues he needs to address, thank you for listening."

"Thank you Aya, was some of these building projects for the squads also? You have three designs that would address some of our crowded barracks."

"Yes, there are several floor plans that would be perfect for a squad barracks, with optional courtyards or training area, or a greenspace for koi ponds, trees, plants, and grass."

I hand him the drawings for three separate styles, they pass them around everyone likes them, and several was bugging their captain to get in on a certain new building. Then my mate stood and handed out his copies of our idea to quickly clean up the wandering souls.

"Now sorry I don't have my mate's flair for putting together a presentation, but she took me around to three separate cities. The amount of lost souls was staggering, what makes it worse as my mate pointed out to me, with so many that even more could turn into hollows. And we did meet a great many of them in the last three days.

Now as you can see she also suggested this kind of splitting up the new recruits and mixing them in with well trained squads. But we need to start getting these souls here before there is massive amounts of hollows. We believe this was the intention of the three traitors to begin with, slowly creating his own hollow armies."

"I see you both have come up with very good ideas, and we haven't even thought about what state the living world could be in. We will need to go over all their missions there to see what else they could have been up to! Anyone have anything they would like to add?"

"I have the last five years here head captain, they took on 30 major cities around the world. Captain you and Aya took care of three while you were there?"

"Yes sir, I had to show my mate how to deal with the people since he had never had to deal with them before, but we split up and we took a day for each city to do soul burials. The hollows were weak, but there were some who had figured out if they eat the weaker hollows they grew more powerful."

"That isn't good, well then, we will take care of this problem first, if no one has issues with these teams then we shall go in shifts of ten teams this will give us thirty teams to clear this mess up."

We scatter and get in our group and we take five days for all the groups to clean up all the souls and hollows, in the cities the traitors had done nothing. When we went back to gramps he told us of the bount issue.

We met up with Ichigo he was mad at this group, so we went to checkout the places they had met them. We can feel the different power residue left as they transported them. So, we fly up above the city and I spread out my senses and point to an expensive estate we look at each other.

"Well, I sense their low level security guards, but the rest are in the mansion, Chad and Orihime are in the basement it seems. Where is Uyrū? He hasn't got his powers back, right?"

"Nope he didn't say anything to us about it, plus he was acting weird, like he expects them to kidnap him next!" Ichigo fumed

"He is training with his father right now at the hospital, I think we should pay a house call, don't you?" Said Yoruichi

"Just the four of us? Ok I am game; how do we want to break in?" My mate said ready for some fun

"Well, Ichigo goes to the front, Sajin goes in the back, Yoruichi and I come in from the second floor, you want to be a cat burglar?"

"You are still funny after all these years, and a great tactical planner, your almost scary sometimes. But hey we have fun at the same time!"

We chuckle as we get in position, I cover them with my illusion spell, so they are invisible, plus their shielded. We enter at the same time, we clear the top floor and meet down to help the boys! I finish off two before I run into my mate he said he got three weak ones we follow the sound of a fight and find Ichigo finishing off some guy we then go thru and clear all the first floor rooms. Then we find the basement door and go down to find our two friends, behind bars and we have two more left. We make them talk and find out all kinds of nasty things, then we kill them we let our friends out.

"Well this was fun, and disturbing! Shall we loot the place then destroy it for good? No point wasting anything you know like cash, gold, jewelry, paintings, and what ever else we may find, right?"

Everyone chuckled as we tear thru each room and find a vault in the basement and a couple of safes upstairs. It was easy getting in them with a cat burglar along for the job, we meet in the dining room with all our loot. There is quite a lot of cash and gold ingots even gold and silver coins, then I notice a couple statues and paintings.

"Well nice haul you guys, so split it how ever you guys want it, I am good so you all can keep my share, well our share right my mate?"

"Absolutely we have no need of it, though you kids could use it for college or Orihime you could get a bigger place to live. Ichigo I have no idea what you would buy, unless you buy a house of your own to host your friends from the soul society?"

"Hey, I like that idea, but I doubt dad would though, think you could talk to him Aya? You are able to charm people easily."

"For you my friend? Sure, I will talk to your ex soul reaper dad, so get it and burn the place to the ground?"

They said I could with dragon inferno, so they cleaned everything out they wanted I pick the guys pockets and find car keys. Then I snoop in his office, I find out he is one of our competitors! I also find he has a car collection, I pick out the ones I want and go online and change them over to my name and have the titles and plates sent to one of my p.o. boxes. Then I find the keys and then out to the garage and back them out of the garage the guys put their stuff in. I go and snoop thru the garage for any hidden money, or treasure hey you never know! I find a hidden stash of money I carry it out put it in one of the cars. Then I close the doors set it on fire then hit several rooms on the first floor then do the same on the second, then I fly over to the cars and get in and we drive off back to gramps place.

"So, I see you went shopping! For some expensive cars, paintings, gold, and cash! Well who gets what? I am curious to see who I hit up for a loan, or to borrow their car at least."

"Well Aya is going to sweet talk dad into letting me buy a place of my own so friends from the soul society can stay with me and not have to worry about freaking anyone out."

"How about you and Orihime go in together? She likes you and you like her, now I am not saying you share a room. Just you can see if you can stand living together, you might be surprised how you two feel."

"Ichigo she has a point, I live alone and with everyone coming for you or all of us it might be better to be close to each other."

"Really? Yeah ok I wouldn't mind living with you, but you do realize they will tease us without mercy?"

We chuckle as they go on line and search for something close to his dads, I have a place that I built just to see how well it looked in this area! So, I tell them lets go I know a perfect place! We all pile into the cars and they follow me three blocks from his dads.

"What do you think? It has a huge backyard that faces the forest, three car garage, with an apartment above it. Come in and see this, it's a two story square with an inner court yard that has a pool and hot tub. It has eight bedrooms suites, so you get your own bath! A chef dream kitchen, huge dining room, library/office, huge living room, and game room/home theatre."

"Uh Aya this is like perfect for our rowdy friends and us, but this must cost a fortune! Plus, the neighbors what would they say?"

"I won't say anything, we keep to ourselves when I am using it that is, see I built this house to see how it would look here. It is more of a western style home like they built in the southern part of the United States of America. Only thing is they would have it more like an indoor garden and breakfast area. Plus, you don't need to worry about someone building on the other side of you unless the family does, like Shippo and his new mate."

"Wait, how could she? Isn't she still a spirit?" Chad asked surprised

"Oh, you haven't heard? Well when me and Sajin mated, and he changed he also got a new body, so no Gigi needed, well when Shippo and she mated she also got a new body, so they might move out here for a while."

"That's great! Congratulations Sajin, so how does it feel to be flesh and blood demon now?" Ichigo asked turning red as a tomato

"Weird and overwhelming at times, like when we first came here I about tossed my lunch! It stinks in this world. But my wonderful mate can help me thru it, so I don't really notice it anymore. Plus, we have been working on my new demon powers, you think training to be a soul reaper is tough? This is a whole new level of power!"

"Yes, I am proud of you my mate, you prove just how much control and focus you have in our training, if only my nephews were as good as you."

"Aya? Is there a way to make us demons or to gain the extra powers?"

"Uh, yes but don't tell anyone, what it involves is blood transfer during an adoption or claiming blood brothers or something similar. But Ichigo you have a massive untapped power still, plus with three separate ones now you want to add a fourth? Are you nuts? It would be fine for like Chad and Orihime and it would lengthen their life span more than 1000 years because it is turning you to half human half demon. But with you it might cancel out your Quincy or hollow powers, and you have yet to begin working on that side of you."

"Yeah, your right, but if we wanted to be in your family we could?"

"That is up to the alpha, my dad and he would test you to see if you were worthy to join the pack. If you? Either of you were to get serious about this? Train extra hard you Ichigo need to train to control your hollow side plus Zangetsu needs to work with you more, and we are happy to help you get better. You will need it to control your inner hollow, I bet if you asked gramps here he would put in an underground training room for us, right gramps?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry I was just wondering if you got another house like this you could sell your poor old grandpa? But sure, we could have it put in a week. But I haven't heard of a price yet, and if it's too much I may buy it instead, I always liked the western style of buildings."

I snorted at him and shook my head, I look to the kids and raised an eyebrow at them, they begin talking to each other. My mate put his arms around me nuzzled my mate mark, I purr making him chuckle.

"Uh what are you two doing? You sounded like a low growling purr? Is that right? Would we be doing stuff like that if we could be adopted?"

"Yup, but need to know that you and Orihime might not be mates if you went thru with it, and with you being half-blood? You would have ears like me, but no big fluffy white tail! I swear the thing has a mind of its own sometimes. But if your lucky and you are each other's mates? Yes, you will feel the need to cuddle, and nuzzle your mate to check to see if they are happy. Well you have a need to touch them constantly, and you will wonder how you survived so long without them."

"Awe that is so sweet, but what would it do for my healing ability?"

"I am not sure, we demons can heal at a faster rate than the Shinigami, plus we can heal more critical wounds than they can. But with yours it could increase your ability ten times what it is now. Are you sure you want cute doggy ears? And possible white hair and claws?"

"I think I could live with them, and if me and Ichigo aren't mates then it would be better to know up front before or if we get involved. Or we just stay human and live with it."

"I tell you guys what I will do, how about I just rent this house to you until you decide if you want to buy or not, this way I don't have to worry about some morons moving in who might notice our uniqueness."

"Deal! What is the rent? Hey Chad, you want to live here to? Hey, can we get a car to drive to school from here?"

"Well as you can see the house is ready to move into, it has everything towels sheets for the western style beds. Even the kitchen is setup with everything but the food, let me see your rent right now is how much?"

"I have a trust fund right now that is why mine is expensive, but I pay 250 a month that includes power and water, what about you Orihime?"

"Well mine is cheaper you have seen how small it is? I pay 75 with lights and water included also."

"How about I sell the gold and silver for you and take most of the cash to invest it for you? I can and will make more money for you guys then with what cash you keep? Use for food, clothes, and stuff, now for cars I am keeping these two, they are collectors dream! But I have two next door that are plain, and nobody will pay any attention to, so I will give them to you and charge you 300 for rent. Now if like some of your friends that know and can see what is going on? If you want them to move in fine, its more to help keep the place clean and food on the table. So, do we have a deal, or do you want to negotiate?"

"Deal! So, you can make the money double or triple or more?"

I agreed that I could make even more, so they handed me most of it then I took it to my house they all fell over when they walked in. all I heard was oh my god its beautiful, I snicker as I put it in my safe it won't be until Monday till I can set it all up. I get the keys for the two cars and titles and sign them over and hand the keys to them. We rode over to his dads he let me go first I caught the fist and threw him into the wall, I giggle at him.

"Hello down there, so you try to keep Ichigo on his toes huh? Well I come to ask if he could move out to a nice big house 3 blocks from here? It even comes with his own car, swimming pool, hot tub, game room and theatre, 8 bedroom suites three car garage with apartment above it."

"I don't know, he tends to get into trouble, will there be any adults nearby?"

"What or who do you classify as an adult? My house is next door, does that count? Plus, it would be a good place for the soul reaper friends to crash when they come here for an extended stay."

"Well when you put it that way sure why not, I mean he wouldn't be drawing anymore hollows in this direction. Yeah it would work out well, as long as we get invited to dinner occasionally."

We chuckle at the expression on Ichigo's face, he shakes his head goes to pack his stuff, and it only takes ten minutes, we say good bye and head over to get Orihime packed up while the boys go get Chads. Wow talk about living in a closet! She said she was leaving everything except clothes, so I begin carrying out stuff, and it only took three trips.

We beat the boys back, so she gets to pick her room first, she picked out the girlie room that I had done in light pastel colors the same for the bathroom. She bounced on the bed and sighed, yeah, I hate futons too! When the boys got back we watched them pick rooms and put their stuff away, Chad likes lifting weights, so I show him the home gym out back. He was excited about the workout machines! Like you see at professional gyms. Everyone came out then and I begin showing them how to use everything, so now they will workout before school or after.

It was several days before we got word to come for a meeting with everyone again, dad, Inuyasha, Ichigo, gramps, Yoruichi, Chad, and Orihime was going also. So, we all meet at gramps Shippo and his mate are watching over our bodies, Sajin figured out how to step out of his body like I do. It still puzzles gramps, I snicker at him he just puts that damned fan up, I snatch it away. He grins and pulls out another, I roll my eyes and throw the other at him!

Once we finally get there and get to the meeting room my mate put me in his lap, I lean up and kiss him. Then I sit looking toward the head captain, waiting for everyone to show up I play with his hand. Then I put it on my belly and grin at him, it takes him a second to catch on he then grins and gives me a kiss that curled my toes. I smile at him he holds me tighter and won't let me up now once the meeting started, I listen in mostly reports on each team and how they did. Then the head captain began to speak.

"Very good, at least we got it cleaned up before to many turned to hollows, now how did everyone like working with the recruits? I see everyone is approving, that is good we will start using them more often, so they can learn and train more to advance. Now Aya has put forth plans to change a few things, and since central 46 is no more. The decision falls to me. So, I will take a vote now to see what you think of the changes and you Urahara will have to work with captain Kurotsuchi, so the new souls will go to those spaces as she called them welcoming stations. We had groups watching as this massive influx of souls came in, she is right they had to step in to prevent several trying to take women and children before they woke up! This will not be tolerated! This is supposed to be a safe place to spend resting and have a family if they never got one. So, vote now on the all the projects to build more housing that is a little more modern, then the orphanages and barracks improvements. All in favor raise your hands, it unanimous thank you Aya for moving us forward! When we seemed to be stuck, now construction, how well can you get our crews up to date to begin?"

"How many crews do you have currently sir?"

"Last I checked we only have five, but they are used to building with wood, and your plans call for concrete and steel, so they would need to be taught how to begin as it were."

"Well I may have a better solution if I may? We have our own construction company with ten crews, right now they are sitting on their hands. If father would allow it and you, we could pull several to come here to train them as well build. They are all demons and they all know about you guys for they all have seen you at work."

"I think that would be possible, what say you Lord Taisho could we use some of your workforce to help us move forward? And how many would you be willing to let us use?"

"Hm, my daughter has a good head for business, like she said I am paying for them to sit on their hands. I could let you use all ten crews, it will speed the construction up and train your own crews in the modern construction techniques. Plus, they know how to follow her blueprints, for she runs that side of the business when someone wants a special project done."

"Thank you, Lord Taisho, how soon could they begin?"

"I will have them here in two days' time, then Aya will need to go over the plans with everyone present, once they know what to do they move faster than many can see to finish the construction faster."

"But I will have several working with your crews, so they learn everything they need to know, then I need a list and sites that will be updated or new construction to go where."

"You will have it by the time your crew arrives, now for the Hueco Mundo mission, the ones you helped to train all agree we should go in full force. Would you agree to go with them also? This for all of you from the living world."

"Yeah, we would go sure, if it means less of these arrancar hollows then we are in, well the three of us I mean."

"Sure, we can go I am surprised you want anything to do with me sir."

"We again judged you before we got the facts, so when this is over if you or the hollow fide Shinigami wish to return we can see about putting them back in the squads, also if they wish to join in to show that they are in control then they are welcome also."

"Excuse me head captain, how soon are we going? I have a project that needs time to work itself out."

"We were planning two weeks from now would that give you enough time?"

"Yes, sir I believe it will thank you."

"Good now our next order of business, Ichigo we are offering you temporary soul reaper position with this badge you well it just means your legal is all."

"I accept head captain."

"Good now Aya I am sure you heard rumors, they fly like the breeze around here! But would you be interested in a captain position?"

"Uh, wont that piss off several people one I know it will, but also I am still living and will still be living for the next several thousand years."

"I am happy to say that no one in the squads had anything to say against you being a captain, in fact I have a stack of transfers to go to your squad if you accept the position."

"Really? But I haven't gone thru the academy and I haven't got the foggiest on the history or procedures. Sure, I can fight, and I am decent at training. What kind of squad would I be leading if I may ask?"

"We are down three captains, unless some we had wrongly accused come back, but the we originally thought of making a whole new squad 14 for you, you would spend more time in the living world mostly. But you would need to be here a lot also, this way you could pick your squads. How would you structure your squad?"

"I would not focus on one strength, I would have a couple good with healing, then at least three that excel in Kido then the rest trained for fighting sword and hand to hand. And if we are sitting on our hands they will train in what field they are lacking in."

"I see must be more of your fathers training?"

"Yes, she was an excellent student, and watching her she is excellent in training others as well, she does the family honor."

"Very good it is always wonderful to see children stand and make a name for themselves while honoring their family. So Aya, would you like to become a captain? Or think on it for now?"

"Well, seeing as my mate is a captain I will so I can spend time with him and help train any who needs it, so yes I accept but let's worry about what to do after this mission, if your fine with that?"

"Works for me anyone disagree? Well then after Hueco Mundo we will set you up either a new squad, or you can take over one. Anyone have anything to add?"

"I must ask that you consider Renji as you keep calling him, he has failed me twice and it would be better for me to transfer him."

Everyone was quiet I looked to Renji he looked crushed? I looked to the jerk and glared he flinched, I sigh and rub my temples.

"Jerk (BAM!) you are stupid to give up a wonderful lieutenant, he looks up to, he only ever wanted to be on your level and from what I hear he is an excellent right hand. But hey if you don't want him? I will gladly take him! Saves me the trouble to find my second, thanks Jerk(BAM!)

"Well then since you have accepted him here? It is official, here is your confirmed transfer, excellent choice Aya. Now anyone else?"

"If you are going to have healers? Where will you get them? My squad is barely staffed as it is, sorry just asking."

"No, you have every right to ask, I was checking out the academy last time I was here, there are three gifted healers, I thought I would take two and you get the better one of the three, or I can take one its fine with me. But I know they might washout before finishing also."

"Oh, I hadn't realized there was three going thru now, are you going to tutor them to make sure they pass?"

"I thought that was no, no we couldn't help them, but isn't like say second seat could help them along ok?"

"Yes, on both counts! I say your catching on fast Aya, anyone else?"

"Are you going to pick our best from everyone's squads?"

"Why Captain Hitsugaya! I would never take your lieutenant from you! She is your reason for going to work every day!"

"Only because she won't do her damned paperwork!"

We all busted up laughing even he chuckled when we settled down I was just going to lay it out there!

"Before you all get worried, no I will not take anyone from your squads unless you give me the okay, Renji I couldn't pass up. He is an excellent officer all the men under him respects him, I got to talk to them on my way to jail because I was healing him instead of chasing after the intruders, but that was also because he thought I was a recruit."

"I have another question, can I have Ichigo in my squad?"

"Yes, I don't see why not, would you like to join Aya and her new squad?"

"Yes! Sir, I would very much like that and thank you sir."

"Don't thank me yet, I heard how she is a real task master. Anyone else or we shall call it done?"

"What if a captain would rather be on her squad?"

We began laughing again the old man had his eyes wide open then chuckled at Captain Hitsugaya he was serious but does chuckle.

"You would really take a demotion Captain Hitsugaya? Are you serious you really want be third seat or lower?"

"Yes, I feel I have more to learn and would be better on her squad sir."

I close my eyes and look down and sigh hoping he says no, he is a good captain he just needs to kick Rangaku in the ass!

"I will allow it if Aya agrees to take you, but if she does not then you will be moved to another squad, that already has a Captain!"

"Are you sure Tashiro? From what I heard you were an exceptional captain, this is still about Momo isn't it?"

"I, yes, you read people better than anyone I have ever met, but yes I feel I have failed because Aizen beat me and hurt Momo."

"Very well, welcome to our ragtag bunch of misfits, you are better than you give yourself credit for Tashiro, maybe Rangaku will have to do paperwork aye?"

"Hey, no fair I have to work now?"

We chuckle at her she stomps her foot, I swear she almost spilled out of her top, talk about massive boobs! Yowzah, glad I am normal or average, yeah that sounds better, I grin at Tashiro.

"Now anyone else abandoning ship?"

"Yeah Ikkaku and Shūhei wish to join you, I cannot teach him, he would do better under your teaching, Shūhei asked for me to speak."

"Kenny are you sure? You two really want to give up your positions that you have worked so hard for?"

"You helped me see what I was missing, and I finally mastered my zanpakutō showing me how I was not fighting with my full potential. So, these two want to learn from someone who can come in here, after a month of training and raised all that she worked with, to move up several levels. I say good luck boys! I bet you're a real hard ass."

"As the captain was saying, you helped all of us, when we thought we were good enough. But you wiped the floor with us and wasn't even trying, Ikkaku and I agreed if you would have us we would gladly join you. Like you said, fighting can be fun as long as no one dies."

"You guys are making me feel like I am taking all the best officers, fine since Kenny says he is happy for you to join then welcome to our squad! What ever number it will be? Haven't a clue, or what we will do."

Everyone chuckled at me I give them a lopsided grin.

"So, shall we call you Captain Taisho? Or Captain Aya? Let's see your squad is growing you have, Renji, Tashiro, Ichigo, Ikkaku, and Shūhei. Now all you need are your healers and Kido members, how many recruits will you take into your squad? Normal squads have up to ten, but you can have as many as your seated members can handle."

"Well formal address Captain Taisho, but on other terms Aya is fine, as for recruits I will need to meet with my guys to see what their thoughts are, but ten sounds like a suitable number."

"Excellent, any thoughts on the coming mission?"

"Yes, train like we were last week, I am going to be working with Ichigo most of the time, until we are ready to go."

"Very well if there is nothing else this meeting is over."

Everyone filed out we waited to go last, well my mate decided to be funny and was carrying me, I stuck my tongue out at him. He just chuckled at me dad also chuckled at me I grin at him. My guys were waiting outside for us they all chuckled at me again tongue sticking out.

"Hey boss we were just wondering where do we move to? The jerk will make sure I am out of his barracks in less than two hours I bet."

"You can use my squads for now you may have to double up though."

"Also, if your interested you can spend some of the next two weeks in the real world with us I will help with your training. Until we get setup there isn't a whole lot we can do. Don't worry about a place to stay, we got that covered, also I am pregnant that is why my mate has decided to carry me."

"Congratulations boss, so its fine if we come back with you then?"

"Yup unless I have to go ask father time? Then I am cool with it until we get an idea of where we will setup and what our workload will look like, I have a feeling we will oversee training and trips to the living world. If I had to guess, so I hope you like snot nosed brats to beat on until they figure out how to hold a sword."

They all laughed, and we went to squad 7 barracks and me and Sajin kicked back while he went over paperwork. I fell asleep on his futon and woke up to hearing my guys talking about being ready to go.

"You all ready? Well my mate are you ready? Or do you need more time?"

"Nope I am ready, I was waiting for you to finish your nap first."

"Awe your sweet, let's go I am starving, plus I will need to return for a few days to get the crews going, Ichigo did you ask gramps about his friends we need to see?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah he said he would send them over tomorrow, and he said our training room will be done before the end of the week."

We went home and showed the guys to the house, I told them to keep the hollows under control, but take shifts they all said yes boss! We fixed steaks on the grill baked potatoes and sweet corn. Once the steaks were medium rare we sat down to eat, the guys telling Chad and Orihime about the meeting. They couldn't believe that Tashiro stepped down, but they were not surprised about the jerk, hell who would?

The next day the vizards or what ever they call themselves! Came and we went to a warehouse district, the guys watched as they began going over what they were going to do. I walk over and wait for them to get to the part I know Ichigo will have issues with when they do he looks at me like are you serious?

"Now as you can see they have the same issues you do, but they have mastered their hollows, you need to get him under control. Then we must build up how long you can keep the mask on, this is like Kenny. He didn't want to admit he wasn't fighting to his full potential without learning his zanpakutō! This is also the case for you, now I know you have unlocked the full Bankai, but you also might need the hollow side that will give a boost in everything. After you get this close to mastering your hollow side, then we will need to work with Zangetsu."

"I see you are just making sure I can pull more power from my hollow if I need it to beat a powerful opponent, so I can protect everyone if I am the last one standing."

"Not what Zangetsu has told me, he doesn't care about us, he only wants to protect you. You also need to trust him and use his power that you haven't been using, you are trying to use only your power instead of working with him and your hollow once you beat him."

"So, all this time I could have pulled power from Zangetsu and his knowledge and become a better fighter?"

"Yes! Think of it this way, you want to protect Orihime right? Well the only way to be able to do this is to master yourself, if you can't work as one fighter then you are fighting against yourself. Think of Zangetsu as a part of you, like your arm, if you don't use it with your other arm then it doesn't do you any good."

"So, in order to be better, I need to rely on Zangetsu and master my hollow side then put it all together, so I am fighting three as one person?"

"Keh, close enough but you get the idea, after this you need to do a lot of meditating to work with him, I can only beat on you so much."

I grin at him making him chuckle I pat his shoulder he nods I walk over to the other guys and set up partners to work training for a few hours. I walk around and give pointers on working faster and to be precise in their attacks. After they had rotated several times I turn and watch Ichigo as he struggles to keep his mask on longer, I go ask one if there is a certain technique to extending it? He says its all in his focus, he loses it so his mask crumbles.

"Ichigo what are you thinking about to keep your mask?"

"Uh about all the people I can protect once I master this thing?"

"Try not to think of everyone, this will sound selfish, but it is the only way to stay focused on the fight in front of you. When you lose focus and begin thinking of everyone you failed or could fail? You lose your drive, you need to focus on keeping you in top fighting condition, if you don't then you will fail everyone else. Do you see where I am going?"

"Yes, if I slip I could get injured then I fail everyone! Got it! Think about everyone after the fight, what if they try to taunt me with who could be fighting and losing?"

"Again, what good are you if you lose to the jerk your fighting? How would you make it over to help if your down and either dead or on the way there? The other friend could be holding his or her own, or somebody could get there before you finish. You can not lose focus from your fight, focus is your main weakness right now."

He nods and gets that I am going to kick somebodies ass! I chuckle as I pat his shoulder and head back to the others. I turn and watch a couple hours later, he is up to 5 minutes and is doing better! Good he will learn he isn't going to help anyone if he is down for the fight. I go and work with my guys some, they are needing meditation time also, we call it lunch everyone settles to eat.

"So, we hear you made captain? Plus, you mated and now Sajin your body is demon? Cool your lucky dog!"

We crack up for that she just realizes what she said and blushed.

"Is it true they might let us return to the 13 court squads?"

"Yes, it's possible, though they were talking about starting a number 14 for Aya! When we left, but they said if you guys want in on this fight your more than welcome! I bet if you wanted to you could even get on our squad! If you asked Aya."

I was halfway listening while sitting in my mates lap we was sharing our lunch, though he is huge compared to me, so he needs more than me. There was small talk just chatting really, then we jump back into training! I watch my guys and my mate he can't call on his Bankai, so he is working on speed and sword techniques; with Bakudō and Hadō tossed in every now and then to throw the guys off. We work into the night then at ten we head home and shower, hmm my mate is very attentive and loving, its going to be a short night!

"Morning guys! How do you feel about yesterday's workout?"

"Every time we train you show us more areas to improve then let us get used to it then point another area to work on… I feel it was a good day."

"I managed to get up to eight minutes keeping the mask on, they said it was a vast improvement to my two minutes before you talked to me."

"Great! But remember you need to train with Zangetsu, so everyone meditation today, but you three have school. Now if you guys want to go play in the school? You can I leave it up to you guys. If you do make sure to be friendly with Uyrū, he will end up in the Quincy group, I really don't want friends to fight. Well unless it's for fun!"

"Mate I think a couple from the group yesterday will ask to be in your squad, how do you feel about them?"

"They all are great at their areas of fighting like the big guy is a master at shields and seals, also he is an excellent healer. The two or three younger ones are hot heads, they like to argue but they are funny. The tall blonde who used to be, captain or high seated officer? Will be pulled back for a captain position I bet."

They all nodded and finished eating then three decided to go to school.

The rest of us went to the back yard to meditate for as long as we could get in today. Mine asked when I was going to fully release her, I grin and say soon we don't want to scare the kids. She then asked if Hueco Mundo will be a good place to show them our full release Bankai? Yup I feel it will be a battle royal with some of the Arrancar I had seen in Kaname thoughts. I pull out of meditation by hollow spirit pressure we jump up and look up and see a Garganta with many Arrancar coming down.

"Well guys it looks like your real full test is happening now, lets kill some Arrancar! Where are they headed?"

"Well they seem to be going after high spiritual pressure people, so the guys at school and us, so we have five headed our way!"

"Toshiro remember our plan for a large group? Let's do it save one for questions if you can guys."

They all chuckle knowing there wouldn't be any left they did land right in a tight cluster I flooded them, and Toshiro froze them solid then we shatter them. We took off for the others we came up to a big brute and a smaller one calling everyone trash! Then the big one eating them I fly above and send dragon inferno on to both, the little guy almost missed it, but he was burning still, the big guy was screaming, so I cut his head off!

"So, would you mind telling us who you are and what are you doing?"

"I am told to come here and look for some that would be good bait for the soul reapers, then come back and get them when your guard is down."

"How many are we talking here? 20 or 30 Arrancar or more? And why do they want us to go to that cold boring desert?"

"You are right on the numbers, since Aizen has been working on making us into an army for himself, we have no real purpose now. So, our current leader that calls himself a king of Hueco Mundo wants to see just how strong you all are, after all even we couldn't take on Aizen."

"How soon is he expecting to lure us there? And if you can think on your own, couldn't you just create a life there?"

"What life? We are hollows and still need to feed but we have evolved to eat food most of the time, if not all the time. Plus, we are all violent to each other, well some aren't but you get my meaning."

"Toshiro how many are left? I feel there are three and heading this way, so are our squad. Is that what your gizmo is telling you?"

"Yes, all the others are gone, it's just three left. What shall we do with them?"

"Well, I see no reason in keeping them, do you?"

I moved and cut his head off before he knew I moved, then in came the last three. Well they all look like smart asses, yup he opened his mouth and proved it to be true.

"Well aren't you a pretty one? White fluffy tail and puppy ears to match! I think I will keep you as a pet! The names Grimmjow I was waiting to see who the best fight would be, lucky me you took out these two morons. So, the five that went at the same time? That was you guys?"

"Keh, so what if it was? Who is your friends? Or are they to squeamish to talk with their friends roasting in front of them?"

"Nakeem and Aldegor we will enjoy eating your souls!"

I hit them with water then Tashiro freezes them then the other guys shatter them then toss them on the fire. I move towards the humans that are out and begin healing them, then everyone comes running up.

"We kicked their asses easily, I see we didn't make it here in time to save a few. What was their plans in coming now?"

"Well, don't beat yourself up over the few we couldn't save, the others were a distraction, for the two who showed up here looking for someone they could kidnap to make us go and rescue them."

"Well that's just stupid! So, we took out the weaker of what 10 or 15?"

"I sensed 15 that came down, they also attacked gramps and Yoruichi, so I think that brings our total to 17, am I right on my count guys?"

"Yup boss that is what we counted, unless they went for our friends at the warehouse. You want me to send a report to head captain?"

"Yes, thank you Renji, would you like to share your seat? I know we have yet to set anything up. But I know your job has you running all day."

"Sure, that would be great, are we flipping a coin for the job?"

We chuckle at the joke as we head home after we got the ambulance called, we get home and jump back into our bodies or Gigi. We repeat the next day except it was Saturday and we all meditated all day, I was watching my guys more than meditating. So, I go fix dinner, stir fry with steak American style with fried rice and sweet and sour chicken with white rice. I fix a couple pots of tea, I get some Saki out for the guys that like the stuff, yuck I prefer a smooth brandy or aged whisky, or scotch is good aged! Also, sadly being with pups none for me!

"Hello, my sexy mate, something smells wonderful! What are these dishes called?"

"Well my also very tall and sexy mate, this is steak stir fry American style, sweet and sour chicken with orange dipping sauce. But we also have pork fried rice and white rice, for drinks we have tea, Sake, aged whiskey, and scotch oh and Brandy. For those that wish to drink tonight we head back to the soul society with our construction crews. And I am sure there will be a meeting about our visit last night."

"Yes, head captain likes his meetings, I think he would have a meeting for the meetings!"

"Oh my god what smells so good in here? Boss if you were still single? I would marry you tomorrow, and wow what a choice of alcohol. So, this is us celebrating before going back to work then?"

"Yes Renji, we go back, and you know impending meeting, even if they have yet to send us a notice, so everyone eats up I made enough to feed an army, so we shouldn't run out! Now Chad and Orihime are you wanting to join our trip tomorrow?"

"Sure, we can see what they say when you give them what we heard, plus I am curious about the construction crews."

"I will go I would like to see how Rukia is doing."

"Good, I just hope they don't try and give me more of the best of the squads again, we still need to figure out who, what, and where."

They chuckle at my lack of finesse on being a captain, hey I wouldn't even have considered it if it wasn't for Sajin! But we will make it work, it's not like I have had to work in weird places before.

The next day we all met up with my crews and they are bringing tons of supplies well 100 guys or more dragging bags of concrete and rebar, then tools. So, all of us was dragging or carrying something, well except me, I get our bags that weigh nothing. Wow it was a trip getting everyone thru and setup out of the way, then we get to go to a meeting in two hours, yay! I get the plans out and go over them with my guys they know what I want we have been working together for years.

We walk into the meeting late of course with my guys and my mate.

"Glad you could join us; how did the crews get along?"

"They are getting along great, the hardest part was explaining how and where they will build, I thought we could take care of the towns people first. Then we work on any plans anyone would like here, if that is fine with everyone?"

"No, we agree the citizens come first, now your report was a little disturbing to say the least. Do you think we should move our time table forward?"

"I am afraid so, without the fear of Aizen they may push more into the living world when they find out their team aint coming back. Plus, they sound disorganized and that could make things worse, in my experience if a group has no real purpose dreadful things will happen. They could tear each other apart or all attack the living world all at once."

"Yes, that wouldn't be good, is your team ready to leave say in a few hours? The rest set things in motion to be ready when you got here."

"Yes, sir we are ready when you need us, how many are going sir? The reason I ask I got more info I was trying to sort thru. As I said before 15 will be the hardest, the king as he is calling himself will be tricky, once he goes full power he has the look of a skeleton and can send out a purple cloud or miasma that will deteriorate anything it touches. We took out three closes to the top in the attack, the one we questioned would give anyone problems, his speed and cunning was captain or above. The other two one he would grow to the size of a large three story house, and would brush off most attacks, the other was a smartass but he had power and speed to back it up. The rest from what I could see are tricky, by that I mean one uses a pistol to shoot high powered Raichi at you with tremendous speed, Coyote Stark if you want to look for him. There is one for our mad scientist, his name is Szayelaporro Ganz he thinks himself a scientist and unbeatable. There are three female Arrancar that sacrifice their left arm to summon a giant brute that can brush off most attacks, the rest are crafty, or they run their mouth too much to set you off."

"Did you get that captain? You were complaining of no one for you to sink your teeth into."

"Oh yes this sounds marvelous, I also want samples of this king if we can get it, anything else you can tell about this scientist?"

"Yes, he is able to analyze and cancel out or seal your Raichi and I looked like he turned it against the person it came from?"

"Ooh I can't wait to go now, this will be exciting indeed!"

"Very well we shall leave in three hours, see you then."

We all file out and just lounge around where they will open the Garganta why go for several mile walk? Rukia comes running up to us, I smile at her as she gets closer, I hope she isn't wanting to transfer!

"Hello Rukia! How are you feeling today? Whats going on?"

"Oh, not much thought I would come and see you guys off is all. You're the talk of all the squads now, everyone has put in transfer requests. More in squad 6 than anywhere, my brother is a real jerk!"

"True but I got a damned good second seat! Plus, I am going to appoint another to share with him. Lieutenants run their butt off all day, now I just got to figure out who it would be."

"Can I ask you something?" I nod yes. "Good uh could I transfer to your squad also? I mean you have the best and I am excellent at Kido."

"As I told the captains I will not take anyone from them unless they give the okay. Now if you really want to join us? Even though I have no idea what or where we are going to be setup, if you want to gamble on it talk to your captain, I like him he is nice guy. His drinking buddy is a little out there, the straw hat and flowered Kimono?"

"Yeah, I bet he will be happy for me to transfer, so if he says yes you would take me?"

"In a heartbeat, besides it will get you closer to Renji. What? He has the hots for you, but you were making eyes at Ichigo, so he wouldn't stand in your way. But on the flip side Orihime is doing the same to Ichigo."

"I see your point, I will think on it, I will go talk to the guys before they leave! Bye good luck boss!"

"Mate why is everyone taken to calling me boss?"

He chuckled deep in his chest I reach up and kiss him and grin.

"Well, when you do drills on training you sound more like a boss, or so they tell me. I don't think I have met a boss before, but if you are a boss then I am glad to have met you, I love you my boss."

I giggle and kiss him again while running my hands thru his hair.

"I might have to release my full Bankai while we are there, so if you hear a loud dragon roaring? It will be my Bankai, she is ready for some action, the few times I have released her well the destruction was um. Has anyone heard of big swaths of land going flat and barren over night?"

"Hmm now that I think about it, yes we all wondered who or what could have done it. The readings showed a powerful hollow Menos Grande then a spike in Raichi then nothing, the team that went to see what happened came back pale, but they refused to say anything."

"Well that was us, she likes to growl and threaten Shinigami to keep them from telling on us, she is ornery but a gentle soul when the time calls for it. Well here comes father time, must be that time to visit a dark and dreary dessert."

Looks like twenty five of us are going, well more the merrier I say, I tell Orihime if she doesn't want to go she can stay behind, nope she is going to be support with squad 4. I grin, and nod Chad said he is going to make use of his new training now that he is even more powerful. And he is he now can use both arms, and he has a wicked punch. Well they begin to open the Garganta that looks like a giant mouth, and everyone moves forward uncle and dad comes running up saying we aint leaving them behind!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We all walk out of the Garganta into Hueco Mundo, yup cold, depressing, and sand everywhere! I put on my heavy cloak, though it wont stay there once I release my full Bankai. We follow the head captain, I begin stretching out my senses I call stop!

"Captain there is something big under the sand fifty feet ahead."

"Thank you Aya, its good someone is using their senses, alright you three spring the trap so we can see what we are dealing with."

"Come along you grunts time to learn to play rough."

"Well Kenny seems better today, the one with the feathers, is he your replacement Ikkaku?"

"Yup, he was trying to keep a low profile but hey he is a great fighter, but a weird Zanpakutō, his name is Yumichika."

"I was going to ask for him possibly until I had you guys throwing yourselves at me! But hey I am glad you did, saved me the trouble of looking for my officers."

We chuckle just as a sand worm? No, it's more like it is the sand, hm could be tricky, then a little girl popped up I dash forward and scoop her up and move back.

"Well aren't you a cute little Arrancar, what is your name?"

She rattled off a long name, then said water is its weakness. So, I send a wave of water at it drenching the guys! I snorted at them.

"So, Nell can I call you Nell?"

"Uh sure, I thought all Shinigami were going to kill all of us?"

"Nah just the ones who try to cause problems, so you want to be our guide? And I sense you have friends hiding behind that dune?"

"Yup, they are my brothers, they act crazy sometimes so just ignore them I do."

She giggled and called her weird brothers over, one looked like a crazy Easter egg and the other uh looked like a walking stick? Or a tick or an ant, hell who knows they are weird! Even that is an understatement! I lead them back with me to the head captain, he looks curious.

"This is Nell uh full name I can not repeat we would be here all day, these are her brothers Pesche the skinny one and Dondochakka, they agreed to help guide us across the dessert sir."

"Interesting friends you make Aya, very well shall we proceed?"

I put Nell on Sajin shoulders I chuckle at them, I whisper just wait till our little ones can do that. He smiled then we walk for several hours, till the captain calls a break.

"So, Nell anything around here to look out for? Or something we should go check out?"

"I guess, there is this weird guy living over there in the forest, but he isn't a hollow or Arrancar, he could be Shinigami."

"Mate shall we take a couple and check it out?"

"It might be a promising idea run it by the captain first."

We did he said they would wait for us to return, so me Sajin, Renji, Ikkaku, and Inuyasha take off as fast as we can run while Nell rides on Sajin. We get to the forest, but the trees are stone? Cool! She points to a cave we make our way to it when a horned thing came running at us!

"So, you can take the mask off you know? in fact lets go back so you can talk to the head captain, shall we? Don't make me knock you out!"

"I would listen to her buddy! it hurts like hell when she knocks you out with lightning, just saying."

"Fine, but am I making a difference in killing hollows so there is less in the living world?"

"Ah sorry but that would be a no, we had to clean up a mess three captain traitors left. They left souls wandering around and turning into hollows so most came from the living world."

We ran back and let the guy explain what he was doing here and how long, the captain asked if he thought it was time to come home? So, he joined our group, he was nervous being around people. Nell yelled to be careful there are underground ruins that we could get trapped in. So, I send waves of water to wash away the loose sand to show what was under it. It was like a maze setup as a trap, which I was getting the feeling there was something down there.

So, I pull my sword, noticing everyone did the same when a bulky Arrancar jumped up and began attacking! To bad for him he picked the wrong two to mess with, Ichigo and Inuyasha they swung together sliced it into three pieces! Gross!

"I think Aya should be closer to the front, she seems to have better senses than the rest of us captain."

"Hey! What am I chopped liver? I can sense them just as good as my niece! I taught her you know?!"

"Uncle what is that behind you?"

"Nothing, why? Keh so I was wrong it's just another low level Arrancar!"

I snorted as he cut it down we move closer to the front and we begin walking again it's a good ten hours when we get another break. I sit in Sajin's lap hey he picked me up and put me there, not that I am complaining any mind you. We get out our food rations and munch on them, I miss real food already, this is like eating cardboard, yuck!

"To bad there isn't any wild game around, I could go for some venison."

"Or wild boar, we need to go hiking when we get home, like in Canada or the mountains in the U.S."

Dad goes hmm agreeing with us, it has been a long time since we had to go camping or anything. I miss it, living off the land just us and nature, then we run across some stupid morons that have a truck full of gear.

"Captain I feel three powerful Arrancar heading this way, twenty minutes maybe less."

"Thank you Aya, I would like to find out how far your senses reach sometime, ok you heard her we have three coming and I doubt they are the welcoming committee, so get ready people!"

They show up about the time I said, yup it's the three chicks. I give a nod to the captain, he opens his eyes wide. Then they begin making fun of us and yapping nonstop! I was ready to end them myself, then he tells the vizards to show us what they got!

I nod to them and smile, they return my smile, then attack no banter, they had them! Then they pulled that resurrection and healed then summoned the brute, Kenny was excited to take it on only he didn't get the chance. For the vizards also stepped it up and wiped them out with some trouble, I nod and smile at them. After that they have stuck close to us, hmm I feel like I just got more squad members.

Nell said it should be clear from here, so we ran I however found it easier to run in the air. Better traction than loose sand, our group was doing the same, but everyone either wasn't paying attention or thought we were silly! Hey, I hate sand in my shoes! I call stop then focus on my senses.

"Captain two very powerful Arrancar approaching from the rear, ten minutes and they will be here."

"Alright spread out and see what we get, this is new, I wonder why they are striking from the rear?"

"There are four coming from the front now, they just came into my range sir, these feel like mid to upper power levels."

"Alright Aya your squad take the four we will handle these two coming and I can feel them, they may be the lower than 15 of the group."

Sure, enough coyote was one talk about bragging, well him and his buddy found their hands full! Then ours came up a little more cautious than the others, I pulled my sword with everyone.

"So, one on one? Or all at once?"

"I say we don't screw around we don't know what these morons have." uncle Inuyasha had a grin that was funny

"Agreed, shall we begin? I get the one on the right!" I said with my own grin showing

We all eight struck them before they knew what was going on.

"Well, that was disappointing, oh well there are three more coming." I said with amusement

Once they showed up we all struck out as one they didn't get a chance to taunt or anything, less yapping is better! I don't sense anymore coming, but they are still messing with the other two? Huh I thought they would be done by now. I look at my mate he shrugged I grin he chuckles which causes the rest to chuckle. So, we watch them play swap love taps, dad comes over and looks back then back at me raises an eyebrow.

"What? I didn't train those two, so it wasn't my fault honest, we took out seven and we are still waiting."

"My daughter, you might need to train a few more classes, if that is anything to go by."

"Well the guy with the straw hat? He likes to play with his opponent from what I have heard, the other guy I am not sure who he is."

"Mate that is a lieutenant from one of the traitor's squads."

"Makes sense, he is trying to save his honor from being in his squad. I just wish he had picked someone else, he is about to start shooting the poor guy. Yup see now we get to watch for him shooting in our direction, hey Hiyori? How about giving him a hand without him knowing?"

"Hmm I can do that give me a minute."

We watch as she manages to bean the guy, so the lieutenant could finally get the upper hand, and he screwed it up! I whisper thanks she grins and says anytime, I smile and look back to see he has all but lost! Well fine no one is going to help when he is beat, I appear behind the guy! Clear my throat, he turns; I remove his head from his shoulders. Then I bend down, and pickup his pistols I look them over then pocket them, I look at our guy trying to get up. I sigh and go heal him and drag him to his feet and guide him to the group!

"If you survive this trip? You're in my first class, that fight was embarrassing! So, hope you like to get your butt kicked, I don't pull punches and if you slack off I don't pull back on sword or power strikes, got it?!"

"Yes mam! I would be glad to take your classes, we never got training from our previous captains, ever."

I walk away grumbling we finally continue, I play with one of the pistols I gave one to the scientists. They are ignoring everyone while checking out the gun to see how it works. We stop again! I close my eyes and focus to see if anyone is coming, nope so I focus on the gun. It really isn't a zanpakutō, so we should be able to use them. Ah I think I got it I point the gun towards where we are heading push demon Raichi into it and pull the trigger it shoots a massive shell size of a football. So, I fly up and watch if it hits anything, I can just make out the castle? Or whatever just as it hits there is a massive explosion, I look at the gun with awe and shock, so I do it again only firing off ten rounds all hit different areas. When they hit it's like an atomic bomb going off, I don't move but everyone else blew back several feet. Well except dad and our group, we chuckle at the others tumbling backwards.

"Wow that was cool, do you think you could make more of these?"

"Well, we could but we haven't been able to get them to work like you have, how did you get them to work?"

"Easy, I just pushed my demon Raichi into the gun and pull the trigger, I could have kept firing all day and never feel the drain."

"Could we take that one too?"

"Nope, mine you have that one it works just like this one, it reminds me of Hadō numbers 31 and 54! Have you tried to push yours into the gun?"

"Yes, we still can't get it to work here see if it works the same!"

I chuckle then I sense several coming, so I fly up and this time I push Miko Raichi into the gun a little more than the last time and open fire towards those coming I keep firing in a pattern as to hit them. Then I wait for it and there is a giant pink explosion and lots of screaming! I chuckle and dad sense that I just severely wounded the Arrancar that are coming we float down I hand the gun back and tell them I just wounded a bunch that was coming towards us. They all ran to finish them off, we get there. It isn't pretty, they are trying to piece each other together.

"Oops did I do that? Wow that looks painful, so who was here to cause trouble? Or should I say was planning to go to the living world?"

"What do you care? If we say no will you heal us?"

"Uh no but I sense out of the ten of you three could care less what happens to you and would rather remain here in their own world. Have I got that right you three?"

"What, how did you know that? But yes, we don't care about the living world, well we do just not that way. We like the music and movies and some of the clothes!"

"So, you say these three wouldn't cause us problems down the road?"

"No, I couldn't guarantee that, but right now? Nope, unless you consider them going shopping a problem, why would a boy like to go shopping?"

"Hey! I go for the music and movies, and some clothes!"

"Sorry didn't mean it like that, its just most boys, like my brothers will try to take your arm off if you mention going to the store."

"So, should we save these three and end the other seven?" head captain asked

"If it were me? Yes, because you need someone in charge when we leave, and the blonde is number three right?"

"Yes, I am Tier Harribel, these two aren't even powerful they have been here maybe a few years, I have rescued them and helped them to move forward."

"Very well if you can promise not to cause more problems and keep everyone in line we will let you live."

"I promise, we were never fond of Aizen, we aren't to fond of the so called king either, there still a few powerful loyal to both Aizen and the king. There is about fifty left, most are weak but have powers that are strange, but the body guards are close to my power level."

"Very well you hang back and we will continue on, you will eat these?"

"Yes, as much as we hate it, it's the only way to heal quickly."

We watch as the three eat the others, I almost tossed my cookies! We then start moving again, when we get to the castle? Well, it really isn't a castle, its more like platforms and walkways. We scatter and go in all different angles I sense there are several below, I watch as the mad scientist goes there. My squad takes the upper levels, we cut them all down as we go, it takes several hours but we make sure the upper levels are clear.

"What have we here? A pretty little thing like you shouldn't play with dangerous things. You should become my little slave and let me pet you all day long."

"Nah I am good without you putting your hands anywhere near me."

"Poww get rid of these pests they annoy me!"

We see the guy, man! He is huge we watch as he gets even bigger?

"Oh, crap this is one of the dumb as a rock but huge when at full power!"

So, my mate releases his zanpakutō and cuts the guy in half along with his section of floor we jump into the air! Then out comes three more goons I fire off dragon inferno at two of them and let them scream as they fell from, what ten stories? After that all there was the king and a few others below, we watch as he comes up to the ledge and looks down, then sighs.

"Do you know how hard it is to find good help these days? Well I will tell you, impossible! Unless you train them from the beginning that is, so shall we take this dance to a wider open space?"

We watch as he takes off to the open dessert we inform the others what is going on, well everyone tags along. Well talk about performance anxiety sheesh. Once he is floating in the air a good distance from the castle thing, he begins telling us all our flaws and weakness to his type of power. I nod to Sajin his huge sword swung and just missed the jerk! We watch as several attacks and slam into the ground, I sigh I nod to our guys they do much better! With just one strike they take a foot off, his right arm at the elbow and cut across his back into his left shoulder. I motion for head or neck they strike again but he just missed losing his head, but we did get a leg and the other arm!

The head captain is asking what else he knew of Aizen and his plans, the guy just laughs and said he was no body to him. Then he pulls his resurrection thing and he begins his power trip! Well I push Miko power into the pistol again, and wait till he turns his back, he is one ugly and creepy character! He sends his miasma to one of the untrained recruits who went to close, so I hit two in the head and five in the chest area! So, sue me I shot the jerk in the back!

We watch as he hits the ground hard, the scientist run forward and get samples, I look at Sajin with a raised eyebrow. He grins and shakes his head; mumbles crazy is an understatement for him. I grin at him and nod, we watch as they get their samples then finish the job.

"Ok people spread out and thin some of the other hollows out, Minos Grande and any other powerful hollow or Arrancar that attacks!"

We fly out in all directions taking out the giant hollows and a few higher ranking arrancar we missed, if they attacked that is. We spend the rest of the day slaughtering hollows, we go meet up with the others. Just as we get there, there was a sudden rush of Minos Grande we are talking 60 at least! Our squad is doing fine but the others struggle some. Then another wave came at us before we even got halfway thru the first batch, I nod to Sajin he tells everyone to fall back to us! Once they are I release my full power!

"Bankai Kongo Kaisos dragon of chaos!"

She comes out and takes out everyone of them in seconds, then the next wave also didn't last long she flies around in increasing circles killing hollows. The others aren't watching her like me, dad, and uncle, nope they are checking out my new attire. First release I wear a purple kimono with pink patterns stitched in it, lightning bolts, flames, snowflakes, waves, and wind though they look the same! With my second release I look like a dragon, I am wearing dragon scale armor with a helmet that looks like a dragon head, my gauntlets have claws and the shoulder guards have spikes! but not very big, but my back I have a raised spine like a dragon with a spiked tail!

"So, you see why I never go full Bankai unless I need to?"

"Yes, boss you are awesome! Dragons are the coolest ever! What did you mean by chaos? All your other strikes were a certain element."

"Yes, but when she comes out to play she is the queen of chaos, she will use anything to stay on top of the situation. So, chaos she will use any element I mentally suggest, like not all targets are vulnerable to lightning or water."

"So, what your saying is, that your still in control of your dragon right now? Then you're just letting her fly around and wipe out the hollows who were coming to attack. Very impressive control Aya, we made a good decision in making you captain, impressive armor also."

"Thank you, she felt I needed protection, just in case I got hit with a stray attack, this protects me from anything she can dish out."

"What about the second sword?" Renji asked

"Oh, that is a secret! You can't expect me to tell them all? right?"

"How many more hollows can she sense? And how much longer should we wait?" Head captain looks to be getting bored

"She said ten minutes, they are backing away now, well except the crazy ones that is."

We stood around and watched her attack them without mercy, when there wasn't anymore she came back and landed in front of everyone. They went up to her like she was a giant pet, but she enjoyed it! I smile at her, she gave me a bow, then vanished. We then went thru another Garganta back to the soul society, the captain said we can take three days off before we begin assigning the vizards and us a squad barracks or current squad. We went home! We like some real food man, so we had three days of relaxing? Not! I gave them a day, then we were back hard at it when they asked why? I said because I need you able to help train those like the one in Hueco Mundo!

They agreed but just, plus we did more meditating then training anyway, they didn't grumble much. The family even came to visit us for dinner, so we had a big dinner party, I notice my cousin eye Shūhei. So, me being me I pull her to him and introduce them, then tell them good luck! And my mate scoops me up, hmm I love him he is so gentle.

"So, want to tell me what that was about my sweet loving mate?"

"Well, I noticed she was eyeing Shūhei, so I thought I would give them a push, Kari has been alone almost as long as I have."

"Hmm, I just want to take you up stairs and ignore everyone here."

So, we said good night and say we leave at noon to go back to work, they chuckle at my sad face. I tell them to enjoy the night, drink all you want as we walk to our house, to peace and quiet. That is until Sajin began having his way with me, well I let him for most of the night then I ravaged him, and I wasn't going to let him sleep either! We get up around 8 and have shower sex! What? It's the best when he takes me against the shower wall! With hot water flowing down our bodies, as he pumps into me, while we kiss, nibble, and lick each other's neck! That is until he latches onto my nipples! Hmm he has a talented tongue.

We go see if the group is awake yet, nope so we fix a hot western breakfast for them. Several kinds of omelets, pancakes, bacon, sausage gravy and biscuits. They all come running and pile their plates full and dig in, we eat in silence, when I notice Kari is looking owlish at them! Hmm she smells like she didn't have sex, oh well I was hoping she would have found a mate in Shūhei.

"So, you two didn't hit it off last night?"

"Oh, we did! He just would not do anything unless father gave him permission to court me. But he would shy away from father when he got close to us, why is that cousin?"

"I think one, he is afraid of your dad, and two he feels unworthy of you. And Shūhei you need to get that permission like now, let me ask you one question then tell me the truth. When you look at Kari right now what do you want to do right this minute?"

"Truth? I want to drag her back upstairs and lock her in my room and make her mine. Okay wasn't going to be that descriptive sorry boss!"

"Sajin can tell you from experience what it was like just a month ago for him, but I will save him from telling you. He felt the same, a little stronger being wolf, his instincts were telling him to take me and mark me as his! I wasn't doing much better, but you need to know this now, the longer you wait the worse it will be for her, she needs to mate with you she needs to give herself or submit is the term father likes to tell us."

"You mean if we don't and she will be even more miserable in a few days?"

"Nope, hours if you wait to long she may jump you, and you do not want that! She will be feral thinking her mate doesn't want her, so we aren't leaving until you resolve this. Kari call Inuyasha and hand him the phone please."

We watch as all the color drains from his face, then he takes the phone and stutters about courting his daughter. I take the phone and tell him the issue then hand it back he sits up strait and answers with a clipped tone! When he hands the phone back to Kari she smiles about what uncle said to her, though I will never tell them what it was!

"Before you two go upstairs, do you remember the ritual Kari? It could give him a full demon body also?"

"Oh, thanks cousin I forgot about it! Come on mate we can get you a real body like Sajin did! Are you making everyone leave?"

I nod and smile and wave, then we clean up the dishes and usher everyone back to our house! When the door shuts there are several questions thrown at me, so I motion them into the living room.

"Now when a demon like us because we are of the K9 type, we are very territorial, meaning you could die just by being to close for the first couple of days. So, we can either go without him? Or we could spend a few more days relaxing? I will put it to a vote, all in favor of staying a few more days? All right then Renji send notice that one of our own has begun to mate and we need to stick around to ensure nothing disturbs them."

"I would be happy to boss, be back in half an hour I need to go to your gramps to send it off!"

After he left we sat around and talked then I realize they had school today? What was today anyway? Oh, Wednesday and its ten so I mention this fact to the kids, they jump up and drive to school, causing us to chuckle at them.

"So Aya, you weren't kidding about letting your dragon out to play, but yours is a real dragon, right?"

"Yes, and she can appear anytime I call her, we just wanted her big reveal to be spectacular! So, you want to meet her?"

They nodded I grin as she appeared on my shoulder opposite of Kirara, I stick my arm out and she runs down it and hops onto Tashiro!

"Have you been able to call out your zanpakutō like I have?"

It was a nope from all around, so I begin working with them to call them out, so they can also train in this world. Or just smack them for doing something stupid!

"Ikkaku I told you he was going to smack you when you saw him again. Now can you remember why?"

"No, this stupid lug can never remember anything! Until you started kicking his ass that is, keep it up he needs it, still after all this time and you still haven't learned my full release!"

"Tashiro, how are you two doing? You look tense, what is it? Maybe we can help you fix or work you thru what is bothering you."

"I would like that, I know my full release, but I am afraid to use him to his full potential. How do I get to that point where I am confident?"

"Ah, the only way to do that is to work with him, and practice like I did with Kondo Kaisos, and you control them, but again you don't. They have a will of their own, like if they decide you are not worthy of their power? You will never use Bankai again, until you prove to them you are worthy of them."

We were still like this when the three came in from school, then we got Ichigo to let Zangetsu out, then gramps came in with a message that we could stay another week to see the mating complete. Well that was nice of the captain, we asked when our training room was ready?

"Oh well it would be done in two days, but we can't go near the house!"

"Well, then put one here and connect the houses when you can go near it gramps, I know you can do many crafty things. Speaking of crafty things, how are the welcome centers coming?"

"Hey, we got them working great, the sections that the crews haven't got to yet? The old man put a squad of ten each at the locations. They have the fourth almost done, and plan to have the other four done by next week. Then they start on orphanages then apartments, they figure if your ten crews can keep working? They could finish everything until we start in the court guard's barracks."

We watch as gramps and Yoruichi begin working on our training room, it was nifty the way they create a pocket like in the ground. We get up to fix dinner I want Mexican tonight, I must order most of this for you wont the stuff here in a store. I make enchiladas veggie, chicken, and beef with cheese in and on them heat till gooey. When I set them on the table and pour sauce over them and set the sour cream out, I call foods on the table! They begin eating and stop, looking at me like I was weird or something. I raise an eyebrow at them and grin.

"What? Don't you like Americanized Mexican food? I love this stuff, I really like burritos with beans, onions, lettuce, beef or steak, and sour cream and guacamole! Mm I may fix that for lunch tomorrow."

"You amaze us all, this tastes great! You say this is American food?"

"Yup, they have some interesting dishes over there, then some nah they can keep it."

"I think we can all agree, we like this new kind of food. After all we do eat a lot of rice!"

We all chuckle at that little joke, we eat and chat about stupid stuff, the kids talk about school. Then Uyrū came up, 'he is wanting to visit our new digs' as Ichigo put it. I tell him its fine he needs friends to, and from the sounds of it he hasn't had any till you guys. They nod then help do the dishes and put them away, we tell them good night as they head up to bed.

"So, any idea on how we should form our squad? I haven't got a clue on who, what, when, and where? Since I have two excellent captains sitting here spill!"

"What could we say? All you need to do now is form your squad on how you want it to run. So far you have done excellent in keeping the squad in line and busy, was you serious about Renji sharing his second seat?"

"Yes, when I was watching the other squads, the second seat or lieutenants were busting their ass to keep things moving or whatever. Well except for one super busty blonde or is she strawberry blonde?"

"Don't remind me, that woman would do anything to get out of work, I swear she worked harder to get out of work than she would have if she did her job!"

"Well, its true some captains leave all the foot work to them, but I never let it all fall to lieutenant Ida. But now with us splitting time between here and the soul society I may need to reconsider adding another."

We went to bed after that topic, I curl into his embrace and fall into a peaceful sleep. When I wake at six I meet some gold eyes smiling I kiss my mate and roll over for a little loving. When we head down after our shower, I see its still over an hour before the kids need to leave for school. So, I make another odd breakfast, I snicker at my thought. So, I fix French toast and waffles, then soft eggs and bacon with toast on the side. Then I pack their lunches I fix tuna salad sandwiches with veggie strips with ranch dip and add a bottle of water that is froze to keep it cool till lunch.

They all come tumbling down the stairs together! I chuckle at them as they sit and drool over the food before getting a little of each. I swear that I have a house full of cows with all mmm going on! They kiss my cheek grab their bento box and run out to the cars.

"Well, if I didn't know better they just got a new mom!"

"It certainly seems that way huh? I don't mind, their good kids eventually they will have their own soon. So, gramps should be done soon, shall we break in the new training room? I think we should call the vizards to come help us, plus if we are going to take any I want to get to know them first."

So, we take a lazy day, and watch some movies that has Sajin in stitches he is laughing so hard! We chuckle along with him, I see the time well we have been watching movies all say! So, I go fix fish and chips, or batter fried fish and seasoned French fries. I mix up fresh tartar sauce, then set the ketchup out I decide some fresh hush puppies are good too. I know double fish day, oh well we will see if they complain, though I doubt they will. They come in and take a deep breath and smile.

"What? Haven't you had fried fish, seasoned French fries, and hush puppies before?"

"No, have you met my sisters? We eat rice and if we have fish its soup or steamed on the rice! This is so much better! We decided we will just move in with you guys! Oh, and lunch was awesome all the kids kept trying to steal our lunch after we opened them!"

"It's true, Ichigo had to fight off his friends then two of my friends were after mine, so I put my shield up to keep them in a corner where no one could see them! But that was a wonderful lunch, are we on a fish day?"

"Sorry, it sounded good, so Chad how was your lunch? I bet a big guy like you didn't have any problems."

"Oh, I did, once Ichigo proved he wasn't giving in they came after me! But by the time they got to me all I had left was veggie sticks, the ranch dip was good. I had never had it like that before, where did you learn to mix them like that?"

"I couldn't tell you, I forget it might have been mom teaching us to eat healthy? She would have weird stuff like this if she could sneak into the kitchens when the cook wasn't looking."

"You sound like you grew up with as a rich kid, cooks did you have servants too?"

"God yes! I couldn't go out or do anything unless my nanny was right there, and she didn't go without my twin! So, if he didn't want to go outside to play? I was so glad when dad started my training, true I got my butt handed to me for a few decades. But what doesn't kill you makes you stronger right? Oh, and gramps and the guys are coming over, so we can find out if they want to join our rag tag group of fighters or not."

They came in right after I said that, we all sat and ate again with the cow sounds, everyone was enjoying the food. We did the dishes and went to the living room and chat for a few hours, then I asked what were they planning to tell father time? They all cracked up at my little joke, when they settled they looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, I am sure they will offer to give you back your captain seat, but if you are interested in joining our squad we will be glad to accept you. But if not and you would rather go back to your life here I can understand."

I was leaning into Sajin when I sensed something I thought we got rid of, the stupid bount! I sit up straight and stiff and extend my senses. I pickup six moving in from the woods back of the house, I get up grab my swords the others get up and prepare also.

"We have bount coming from the woods, 6 from the feel of it! So, shall we have some fun?"

"I could use the excitement, so what do you have planned?"

"There are several places to hide we wait for them to get to the middle of the back yard, then surround them!"

They nod, and everyone scatters leaving me, Sajin, Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime waiting at the back of the house. When they come out of the woods they look surprised to see us sitting there looking at them.

"We have come to get revenge on your attack of our base and our leaders! You will pay, no one attacks us and gets away with it!"

"Ah but you see you attacked us first, so we just defended ourselves and rescued our friends. We can't help it they got in the way, besides! Your plan to go to the soul society was interrupted we destroyed everything at that mansion!"

"Yes, you did, and you will pay for it! We can rebuild the door to enter the soul society and then we will be unstoppable!"

That was when the guys entered the yard surrounding them, I grin and stab Tōkijin into the ground creating a shield around the backyard. They look at me funny, then look around and then notice everyone that just appeared, then the shield.

"If you are wondering what the shield is for? Its to keep you and your attacks confined here. Plus, it will hide the fact there is a fight from the normal humans."

"It still won't save you from us! We are stronger then you know, but you will soon find out as we kill you!"

They move to attack, but our group intercepts their attack and counter them, it is over before they can try for a second attack.

"Well, that was annoying, why wasn't they with the others?"

"I don't know, I have never seen them before. They weren't any of the group that attacked us, do you guys recognize them?"

"No, like Ichigo said the ones we saw attack us was the ones at the mansion that night you came and rescued us."

"Is it my imagination or is there an increase in weird shit happening?"

"Yes, there seems to be an increase, my dad has a new neighbor only it isn't a normal one. They are from the soul society, she said she was a princess and she has two body guards with her, she said they came here to escape from an arranged marriage."

Just then I sense a Shinigami coming from the same direction as the bount? Hm I have a feeling he isn't hunting them down. I drop the shield and motion for everyone to scatter, two minutes later he pops out from the woods.

"So, they couldn't wait for me to start the attack? Well, their mistake not mine! You were supposed to be my distraction to get into the soul society to do a little research of things unknown and forbidden. But you will just have to do for now and I can sneak back with them when they come to investigate your death!"

He goes to activate Bankai and vanishes! Cool good thing I had us concealed and put up an illusion of us standing there! Once he attacks we counter as he appears again. We get him down and take away his sword and break it, then several Shinigami come thru a portal, I don't like this.

"Captain Sui Feng? This guy here was working with the bount, has he been reported missing at all?"

"There was a report on something like that, but we are here about something else, the princess came to the living world and we are here to find her. But seeing as we just came up as you caught one traitor we shall take him back and report on more bount showing up. But in the meantime, may I ask you to look into the missing princess?"

"Sure, I would be glad to help out anyway we can, is there anyone else with her?"

"Yes, she has her favorite body guards with her, so she isn't unprotected, when you find her bring her back to the soul society."

We watch as they take the defector back thru another portal, I need to learn how to do that! It's so cool but I will need the other portal for allowing real bodies to pass thru like when our construction crews went there a few weeks ago. After the portal closes I look to Ichigo he nods and we all go to check out this princess Rurichiyo Kasumiōji and her two body guards Kenryū and Enryū. That is when Rukia pops up wondering where gramps was, to find all of us close to Ichigo's dads house, with the missing princess.

"Fancy meeting you here Rukia, whats the word from the soul society?"

"Oh, you know missing princess and they appointed a new captain for squad three a couple days ago, his name is Shūsuke Amagai. The guy gives me the creeps, I haven't been able to figure out why though."

"Well, we just had a visit from squad two, they took a traitor back, he was with the bount! Why? I have no idea, he said something about getting in and doing research of the unknown and forbidden kind. Are we expecting anyone else? I sense several coming in from the front and back of the house!"

My guys jump into action there was about ten of them and they had weird swords, so this is getting interesting! We question a couple before they die from their wounds and come to find out someone is after her kingdom. Why they call it a kingdom? Is beyond me, even dad gave up calling his territory a kingdom a long time ago! After mom had got onto him! It made him sound like a fruit to the normal humans. So, we move the three to our house until we are ready to go back, they complained but my glare they shut up.

The next day has two very happy and a new demon Shūhei coming over for breakfast, we congratulate them. We give Shūhei some pointers on what it means to become a dog demon, and what to expect.

"So, how do you feel now that you joined the living?"

"Weird, and more powerful? Why is that? Are we really more powerful than a normal Shinigami?"

"Oh yes we are! Take it from me, when we began training me in both only my demon powers but also Shinigami, it was amazing the difference. So, you will need to train in both, not just to learn to use them but also to control your strength so you're not killing someone accidentally."

"Do you notice the increase in your senses? Like did you sense the bount coming to attack us then squad two showing up?"

"Yup, now I know why you were able to pickup on stuff way before we were in Hueco Mundo. So, train after breakfast then take them back to the soul society? I know gramps got the training area done last night."

"I think it would be best, I have a feeling we will need all our squad to get to the bottom of this. But we will go tomorrow since Ichigo has school today, we may need his big steak knife to cut some jerky."

Everyone chuckled and then Ichigo caught on to what I said, he just chuckled harder, after they went out the door we went to the training room. I was very impressed with it, if you didn't know any better you would think we were outside in the mountains. I may have to get some wild game to turn loose in here, so we have somewhere to hunt!

I had the others go out away from us to work with their Bankai to get comfortable with using them. But me and my mate and Kari begin working with Shūhei on controlling his demon powers, then his Shinigami powers. He was even more surprised at how powerful his Bankai had become, then when he tried his Kido? It was uber powerful if he said the incantations, I showed him how to use them without it and they would be just fine.

"I noticed that you never said anything you just sprung it on us, this will take time."

We took a break for lunch, we don't know how soon before we get back for real food! Or what I can fix here and not there.

Dad, Inuyasha, my brothers, and cousins all came in once we finished eating, to see what was going on and how our new family member was doing. Mom came over and hugged me and Sajin, we told them everything that has happened in the last two days. Then I notice my brother Fred eyeing the princess and she was doing the same!

"Uh, dad? I think you need to talk to your son about mating, and soon."

Everyone looked to see what I was talking about and snickered. I kept a straight face knowing this wasn't going to go over well. Here or in the soul society, Sajin was just as calm as me, mom was torn between being happy and wondering what crap this will start. So, I motion mom, dad, and Sajin outside for a chat.

"I know this will cause problems in the soul society, but I think we should go ahead and let them mate. And make sure Fred does the ritual so she will get her full Demoness body like Sajin and Shūhei, we will just have to deal with the fallout when we get there."

"Hm I think we have no choice in the matter, but it is out of our hands once they saw each other. Me and your mother will take them over to the other house and inform them of the issues and remind Fred of the ritual. At least all our children are mated now right Kagome?"

"Nope dad you have more pups on the way and grand pups."

"Its true my mate, I found out I was pupped just before our daughter found out she was also. Our pack continues to grow, your mom should be happy with more little ones on the way!"

"I don't think anything makes mother happy, but father will be happy for us, when do we return to the soul society?"

"I figure after they mate so three days? Or how ever long they take."

So, we go back in and they take them to the other house and explain what is going on, the princess squealed! Damned that hurt my ears, and we weren't even over there, I look over at Sajin and Shūhei and giggle at their expressions. They glare at me it just makes me laugh even harder at them, I tell the others why I was cracking up making them laugh also.

"Wait, if we heard that then you must have heard our mating also?"

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but after awhile you will be able to block out sounds you don't want to hear. But yes, we heard when you get a little noisy, don't worry ask your mate she can tell you to get used to listening to everyone getting it on!"

"She is right, I heard them when they did it when you were sleeping or distracted! But growing up with a house full of family and servants you can forget about privacy."

About that time mom and dad came back and wanted to checkout the new training area, mom loved it dad too! But on a totally different reason, well several reasons.

"So, you're thinking add wild game and have our own hunting reserve? Plus, a place to train without people noticing, right? Or we could begin moving demons underground, so we will have more room and less chance if the humans taking notice."

"All of them my daughter, how many do you think he would put up for us?"

"I guess since we are family I can do several, but they can't be close to each other, and if you want a day and night cycle it will take longer to set one up. How many would you need?"

"I was thinking four in the west then about the same for the other three regions, with us not killing each other over the years? We have begun to build quite the population, true we have others in other countries."

We walk towards the ones training to give them time to talk, we then help with training; might as well do something productive. Soon it was close to time for the kids to come home from school, so me and mom go fix dinner. I have a craving for meatloaf, mashed potatoes n gravy, sweet corn, and cauliflower and broccoli boiled then drained add salt, pepper, and butter. I made five pans of meatloaf and double everything.

They come in and run to the kitchen sniffing the air, I chuckle at them so does mom we say at the same time Inuyasha. He comes in and does the exact same thing, the kids notice they did the same and crack up. I tell them to set the table, they disappear we get uncle to help also as we call foods on the table! It was a stampede I swear, we chuckle as they look everything over and look at us like what is it?

"What? don't tell me you have never had meatloaf before? No? well try it, it's good, I made too much so we can have meatloaf sandwiches tomorrow for lunch! Dig in!"

We watch as everyone tries it then they are all wow this is good, then the cows must be around again! All I hear is mm! everyone enjoys dinner and dessert a cake with buttercream frosting and chocolate ice cream. They act like they never got to try this before, weird people.

"Thanks for an amazing dinner mom! Was this more western style food? What else are you going to spring on us? It was delicious, well we are going home to do laundry and homework."

"Nope, sorry you can't for several more days, it would seem the princess and my little brother are mates. So, you can crash here until we go to the soul society, imagine the trouble we will stir up when we get there?"

"Yes, I can see it now. You live to make them stay on their toes don't you mom?" Ichigo said trying to act like a kid

"Yup where is the fun in being all proper and following the rules? You can stay here if you don't want to have some fun."

"Are you nuts? I am going just to poke at them with a big stick!"

"Hey dad? I am surprised they didn't offer you a captain seat."

"They have, I told them I would think on it and give them an answer when you take up the position and they assign either a new squad or you assume command of a previous one."

"You wouldn't take it, you have to much going on here! Unless the two brothers are trained enough to take over the business?"

He grumbles under his breath, something about the only child of his capable of running the business is his daughter. I smirk at my brothers I know they heard dad because they are looking down in shame.

"Well, if I am posted here and I am spending more time here than in the soul society? I could check in on them sometimes, but after the pups come I am going to have my hands full. I might have to hire a nanny."

"That could work, but if they put everything off till you can take care of it I will not be pleased. So, we shall see what happens first."

We cleanup the dishes and put left overs in the fridge, then we go to the living room and watch a couple movies. At nine I drag my mate up to bed calling out goodnight to everyone, they chuckle as we shut the door. The next few days we set a routine I fix breakfast with mom, train till lunch. Then train or meditate till dinner made with mom, the guys said they haven't ate this good ever. Its Tuesday the new mates come over for breakfast, her two body guards sigh in relief, I just shake my head at them. We decide to head to the soul society, but we need the special one because the princess is now a full demoness. Plus, the longer I am pregnant the harder it is to step out of my body, so I don't even try. I tell everyone that, so my mate and Shūhei don't bother to step out of their body. Once the portal opens we all go thru to the soul society, we meet with the captain I show him the swords we took off the would be kidnappers. He swears and tells the other squads to be on the lookout for problems. Then I tell him of the newest problem the princess mated with my little brother, he looks at them and shakes his head.

"You never make it boring here Aya, this will upset the would be prince. But after you meet with him you might decide it's a good thing."

So, we escort her to the palace? Or wow what ever you call it is huge, once inside we take out several assassins going for the princess. Renji sends a message to the head captain, then we meet the would be prince. Then they are fighting some guy Kira and Kibune the traitor is working for Kumoi the real threat. We end the fight and arrest Kibune and Kumoi, he informs us that the new captain is going after the head captain for revenge for killing his father.

"Renji warn the head captain, we shall take these two with us to look for this new captain Shūsuke Amagai. Let's go and see if we can catch him with his pants down, shall we?"

They look at me funny I shrug and grin, we get there, and I bind him in place and begin explaining what was going on.

"Very good, again you show how right we were in making you captain, so Amagai you wish to take revenge on me? Well we shall settle this with a duel like I did with your father!"

We follow them to the training grounds and watch as they trade blows. Then the young guy tries to trick the old man into a trap, but instead the old man set off his own. Unable to move the captain walks over to him and gives a long winded speech before he took the final blow. After that we head back and begin our long put off meeting, he does offer the position as captain to the vizard, and seated positions they had before.

"We have conditions on returning, I Shinji Hirako will take back my position as captain of 5th squad, Kensei Muguruma will take the 9th squad as captain, and Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi will resume squad 3 captain and Lisa Yadōmaru will take squad 10 as captain. Mishiro Muguruma co-lieutenant of squad 9, and Hiyori and Hachigen have expressed the desire to be part of the squad Aya will be over sir."

"Well, that solves that question, Aya you will now be over a new squad 14 and you will be our special task group. Do you accept the two who wish to join your squad?"

"Yes sir, I was hoping they would be willing to join me, I like Hiyori for her spit fire attitude and Hachigen I couldn't find a better teacher for Kido."

"Good, you will have a new barracks since there isn't anything right now you will have to build a new one at this section where we used to have a pit to execute prisoners. It has been abandoned for some time, so you could demolish everything up to here, it makes a great site to build anyway you want to."

"Okay, well since we are still waiting on the crews to finish the other projects, we will get our hands dirty and demo the area ourselves. Do you have a list of new recruits? I thought we could get them started on demo also, then work in some training."

"Yes, here is a list of twenty that you will have to send for them when ready."

We went over several things and we repeat what the bount said, there is several other issues brought up. We are then handed our Haori and captain uniforms, I mention to Sajin we are 7 and 14 lucky numbers! He chuckled at my joke, I send Renji and Tashiro to round up our twenty. The rest of our group heads to the area that is now squad 14 area. I notice we are right next to squad 7! I hug my mate and thanked him, and suggest we make our suite a connecting one. He agreed quite happily, so I pull out my drawing paper and sketch two new barracks and training grounds, with garden area with trees and pond.

Our people show up and the demo begins saving all the wood and anything we were able to salvage from the buildings. We look down into the hole, it is deep and there are hollows down there still! I pull out my Sango and send Miko Raichi into the pit causing it to explode. I step back and let the smoke clear, there are several left, so I fly down and finish them off. I look around and it's a mess down here, bones everywhere, I fly back up and send Renji for gramps he takes off knowing what I want done.

"Wow deep hole, what are you going to do with it captain?"

"Oh, throw recruits in to see if they can get out, or survive the fall. I am joking of course, no I am going to see if gramps can turn it into one of his famous training areas, and if we can build over it then."

He shows up then and whistles at the hole, and I ask what we could do to make it like his training rooms? He hops down and is down there checking it out for a few minutes, he comes up and informs me the old man shouldn't have given us a site with this on it. But he will take care of it he has just the thing to fix it like we want. We finish the demo and the guys begin hauling the lumber away to use somewhere else.

We have the entire area cleared down to the dirt, so we bunk with squad 7 for now. We begin a routine of sorts big breakfast, train the newbies for our two squads, they struggle to move after the first day but after a week they are doing much better. Gramps came through for us and cleaned out the pit, then he put in one of his training rooms. Then the whole lot was smooth dirt, with the entrance over where it will be inside the barracks.

I pulled two of my crews over to begin our two new barracks, it is going up next to the old squad 7 barracks, then when its finished we will tear it down so they have a bigger area for what ever they wish to put in. We make several trips to the living world over the next month, the two houses are now considered squad 7 and 14 barracks.

"Hello, Hiyori how are things going? Let me guess, nothing and it's been boring?"

"Yup, do I get to help train the newbies soon?"

"Absolutely, we have them where they might survive your training, but its doubtful we will have to see. Anytime you want to return you can, as long as we have someone here to take up the slack Ichigo can't get when he has school or sleeping."

"Really, I was told I had to stay here and keep an eye on the brat!"

"Oh, do I want to know who gave this order?"

"The jerk that use to be over me, so I can go back just as long as I have a replacement? Cool can I return now? Alright bye I need to kick someone's ass when I find him!"

I snorted and turned to look at her and said

"Well I think you should kick him twice, one for telling you what to do over one of my own squads, and two your also on my squad. He wants to order you to do something I had better okay it and I will give you said order, get the women's league to back you up."

I laugh as she runs out of my office yelling yes, I am kicking his scrawny ass twice! My mate came in and didn't even ask what that was about. We begin going over reports and assign the trainees to certain number of our squad to do soul burials. Then I go over my companies records and investments, I order new stock for stores and my factories I go thru any changes. I then put in a new order for a new line of products for one factory, I then go thru and check to see if anyone needs a raise or wrote up. Once I finish that, I go thru stocks, and other investments for me and the others. I am happy to say it looks good, for three months it has grown. So, I have a feeling about one going to make massive returns, so I invest a decent amount with all our separate funds.

We spend a month here and we go back tomorrow I don't want to, but I did accept this job so, I will perform my duty to the best of my ability. I may just whine about it for a little bit, the barracks are done, so I am taking stuff to personalize our room, office, and squad lounge area. I do not like the fact Ichigo said Uyrū has been acting odd lately, well only time will tell what is going on.

The next group to take over has just arrived and will be here for two weeks anyway. Rukia and Tashiro are staying with the kids in school, for backup at least and Tashiro has been making eyes at Hiyori and she at him. I just tell them if they like each other go for it, but they are shy and are going slow. Who knew she could be shy? I still think its sweet! Renji is covering here for a break from all the training and paperwork, plus I told him to get his ass in gear after Rukia! He blushes and makes an excuse to leave the room, I grin as I see him walking in he blushes.

"Oh, come on Renji, what made you blush this time?"

"You realize its going on four months? How many pups are you having?"

"Yes, I know I am huge, what do you expect for carrying three pups? I give it another month and I will be taking it easy. So, when that time comes you will be the boss until I am down for the count till they pop out."

"I can handle it boss, you proven to your squad you will enjoy some goofing off, but when its time to be serious they know not to cross you. Anyway, where will you setup for the delivery?"

"I am staying here for that, I may work there but I am not having my pups there, nope it will either be here or at father's castle."

We go over everything that has happened in the last month, a few hollows and soul burials. Then those of us that was here to relax and train the newbies in soul burials went back to the soul society. We setup our suite the way we like it, we even have a tv and tons of movies to watch. Sajin even has the latest video game consoles and games for both squads, other squads find their way here every night. Everyone takes turns cooking and cleaning, and if they have been good I break out the good liqueur on weekends.

It has been three months I feel like I am going to pop! Or fall over from being heavy in the front. Well seven months isn't right it is eight months, so I am in the living world with my feet propped up. Sajin will do anything to make sure I am happy and comfy, he is the best mate ever! I am sure I won't be saying that when they come out. Or I should say I squeeze them out! Ugh I dread that day!

We are going over reports for our squads and from the head captain, I don't know why I have to I can't do anything if there was something to happen. I am miserable I am now due, and mom is laughing at me, I stick out my tongue she just laughs even harder. My other grandma has finally met us, after mom was stuck on the other side of the well for the last time. She was happy to meet all her grandkids, and soon to be great grandkids, so she is also here since Sajin had to report back and is coming back today.

"I know let's do a c-section I hear its faster and safer for multiple births."

"Only if we must, you're not getting out of it that easy my darling daughter. If we had to push you out, then you can push your pups out also, it will be over before you know it."

"Hello, my mate, I would get up to greet you, but I would just fall over and roll around on the floor. Hear that? Your daddy is here now so you can come out now. Hey, I had to try it! Quit laughing my water just broke, ah not so funny now huh, god I know this will take forever."

Forever meaning two days before I was even ready to push, I was begging for a c-section after the first day! But no, I must do it natural, well I know a lot about helping to ease birthing, and I put it to use. So, when the time came it made the pain lessen and relaxed the muscles just enough to take out the tension before the pushing started.

Now we have two boys and one girl with puppy dog ears, its so not fair! Yes, they are cute, but the normal humans can't see them or the big white fluffy tail! Sajin is a proud papa and he took my name he said he doesn't have any family to honor that he remembers. So, we have Eric, Scott, and Nicki Taisho, dad looked at me when I told him their names.

"What, do you know how weird it would be to name them some demon name or something and then they have to explain what it means? To us it would be fine, but the humans would be wondering if they should grab the holy water and their crucifix."

"As usual my daughter, you amaze me with your intellect and foresight, but I was surprised that Sajin took our name."

"You are the one who brought it up dad, plus you are always calling him son, so it was only natural to change his name. and are you calling me stupid when you said I amaze you with my intellect?"

"What, no it came out wrong, I am used to addressing your brothers. You have always been the smartest of my children, your new brother and sister have a lot to live up to."

"Nice save dad, I don't know if we should take them with us to the soul society, nothing has happened lately, and I bet after I set foot there? The crap will go flying, how much you want to bet?"

All he did was hm and walked off, it's when I want to kick his ass when he does this. Good thing I don't have to return for another month, and Sajin is here with us for the rest of the time. Now I must get back into shape, so I can kickass when I go back!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been a strange couple of weeks, first there is the appearance of a naked girl from the senkeimon. Then, imposters or mod souls were coming to look for this girl, luckily, I was in better shape to help! Sajin and our squads rallied and pulled them into a trap, gramps couldn't wait to experiment on the new mod souls. Unfortunately, he underestimated their strength and a couple escaped! Now we have hidden the girl Nazomi where they wouldn't think to look for her.

Now you ask how can I say this? Simple really, these mod souls are easy to pick out who is the original and who is the mod. Only those of us with a demon um background seem to be able to pick them out, so Sajin and our family can pick up on who is the fake.

"Okay guys we get to see about fixing this mess, funny thing is we haven't seen a double for our demon or turned demon selves. Any guess as to why?"

"It could be because your unstable to copy? Not that I am saying it's a bad thing! But what if that when this guy tried to copy us? He had a fight on his hands?"

"He has a point daughter, we are not to be controlled or manipulated easily. Only another demon can do this, and it hasn't happened in 500 years."

"I also noticed there were no doubles of you kids, maybe it only works on soul reapers. So, Chad, Ichigo, Uyrū, Orihime, and we would be double free." My mate scowled he didn't like the thought of having to fight my double.

"Then we will just have to take more of the family when we go?"

"Uncle Inuyasha, how many could say they have met most of the squads? Or even just our two squads?"

"Oh, right uh we could separate them into groups of your squads that would know the real ones to the doubles?"

"Nice try uncle but no, that would give this jerk incentive to capture and use them to force us to hand over Nazomi."

"Aya my mate you are right as usual, we might be stronger, but numbers can overwhelm even us. I say we use just two teams to take back the soul society, or three teams with Shūhei being our newest member he can pick up on who is real and not."

"Its settled then all in favor of this plan? All agree then, dad and uncle have also met most of the upper soul reapers that seem to be the only ones to have doubles of, so we could do three teams."

So, we all went, even the kids and Ichigo seems to be a target anyway. Once we get to the soul society it's a mess would be a massive understatement! After all our work to get this place up to date! I meet this guy his name will be mud. Everyone looks to be in the same frame of mind as me.

We split off into three teams and our team is going to take back squad 12 since that is where they seem to come from. I save captain Unohana from her imposter then meet the weird guy with green and yellow hair? Gross! I am told he can manipulate time just as he escapes with some massive burns courtesy of me.

"You have to admit that is a cool zanpakutō to make on your own, okay so problem is how do you get around it?" after asking the question we look for his lab and shut it down. But we just damage it to the point of it would take weeks to repair it!

We meet up with father time and the rest of the squads after we give them a thumbs up on everyone being themselves. The head captain informs us that this guy is after full control of both realms, yeah, I can hear the stupid ass spouting how we are just filth to be erased! That is when an idea popped into my head!

"If I may head captain? Is it possible that this guy is a mod soul himself? I mean he didn't feel like an original or smell like someone either."

"What are you saying Aya? That this could be worse than we thought?"

"Yes, stop and think about how each of your doubles have acted toward anyone of you. Now look at how this what was his name again? Inaba? Really wow I bet you there is a double of him somewhere."

Then captain Unohana pieces together what I just said and said there is a man in long term care that is in a vegetative state that looks like this Inaba. I then ask the dreaded question of what happens to the mod if the original is taken out of the picture, and why would they keep this guy around anyway? All I got was a blank look from all but our family they also wanted to know why keep him in such a state? Imagine being locked in your own head for decades or centuries is possible for a soul reaper. When I mention that the whole room went pale the old man ordered him to be released as nicely as possible, it didn't win him any points with a few, but the rest would want the same thing done for them.

She comes back saying the deed was done and his name was Yushima and like I had said he was there for a long time. That is when Inaba sends several clones to draw us out, I also mention that he is unable to handle demon or hollow attacks. This gets a positive response from our group, father time then says we are to aim for him they would handle the other mod souls.

"Well mom shall we tag team him or all in one shot?"

"Why Ichigo I thought we would tag team him, for one very good reason. We don't know if it is a clone we are fighting or the original mod soul, has the ability to copy attacks except for ours so be on your toes guys he could throw anything at us."

They all nod we take out a couple lower level mods, we don't kill unless we have too. When we find him, he has gone crazy after finding out we killed his body, we also find out Nazomi is also his other half of his consciousness. Poor Nazomi but it would seem to awaken her soul reaper powers for her zanpakutō to appear in her hand at that same moment.

"Well this is good at least I can consume her and regain myself without a body, then I will take over and destroy you all!"

You could hear a pin drop the mod souls find out their creator is crazy and doesn't want to protect anything. They all turn their attention to him and attack, so we join them, after the smoke cleared most of the mod souls did manage to survive, just barely. The same couldn't be said for Inaba we watch as his body disintegrates before our eyes, unfortunately this spells the end for Nazomi also for she begins to fade. Until the mad scientist pops up with a new soul candy and forces it into her mouth, which then makes her stabilize.

"I found his research and was able to predict this outcome, so I was prepared. No thank you is needed just enjoying the fact we could save the day and all!"

"Have I ever told you, you are a real crazy person? Even more than gramps?"

"No, but I take that as a compliment for he was my mentor for some time and he inspired me to push the limits!"

"Remind me to kick his ass when we see him again mate."

"Oh, I can and will mate, plus your father looks like he would beat us to him if he could." We chuckle as we round up the mods who give up willingly.

It took us nearly two months to put everything back together, so we are home now spending time with our pups and overseeing the new recruits. You would think we could get some normal time six month maybe a year? But noo such luck!

"Okay I don't like this new guy, what with full bringer or what the hell did he call it? With these guys attacking you three well four counting you Uyrū. I bet you a thousand bucks they are all related or are together, how or why does he think you lost your power Ichigo?"

"I guess with all my training on suppressing them he thinks I lost them, so he is trying to corner me into training me but to what end?"

"Lucky for us you managed to stop the guy with the bookmark that turned into a sword! Good thing he didn't know what a full-on demon attack would feel like or look like! Uh speaking of demon, we want to try that ritual so Ichigo and I can spend eternity together."

"You two do realize once you go down this road there is no going back? Plus, you two might not be mates after your changed if it will work even. This means I must ask father for help, only one of you would need to be changed then when you mate you would change the other. Again, if your mates, we also have the issue of Ichigo and his hollow how they would react together. Then Orihime your healing powers could be on my level or you could lose them, have you two thought about that?"

"Yes, we decided after the mod invasion we couldn't take a chance and lose either of us, so I would change then if we are mates? I would change Ichigo when we mated." She turned a lovely shade of red just then causing everyone to chuckle.

"Okay, but as a demoness you will hear everyone having sex with about a three-block range. So, I would get over your embarrassment quickly, yes, we know when you two finally took the final step. Not only did we hear it but could smell it the next day, that was why we would grin at you guys every now and then for no reason." She went fire engine red!

"Really? Your senses are that well um powerful? I always wondered how you could tell if we were training to our full potential or just going through the moves." I glare playfully he had the sense to look embarrassed when I could tell he wasn't, I look to Haori and smile.

"Can you take Ichigo to the training room and kick his ass for oh say a couple of hours?"

"I would be happy to boss! Come on carrot top I won't hold back so you better not either!"

"What she is crazy! She is always trying to kill me mom!"

"Oh, now Ichigo she has perfect control, if she wanted to kill you she would have when she first started training you. Have fun, son."

We all laugh as she drags him out to the training room, I call dad and tell him to come over for a visit bring mom I may need her help. All I got was a hmm then he hung up, I want to kick his ass now!

When they show up uncle tells him what was discussed he raised an eyebrow I shrug. Ichigo comes down from his shower sex with Orihime she was trailing him I grin she turns beet red this time. Dad sniffs the air and answers with his hmm. Okay that did it I want a real fight now I grin at Sajin and he already knows what I am planning.

"Dad how would you like to fight? I haven't had a good workout since before the pups was born."

He looks at me with a raised eyebrow and hmm then nods, mom said he done it now he just raised an eyebrow then heads to the training room we all follow along. Mom knows to shield the weaker of our group we set the terms of the duel first blood or kill move.

It was fast and brutal I loved it, sure I got my fare strikes in, but dad won by a hair. Fine my kids distracted me mom instinct and all that.

"That was just what I needed dad, thanks! And before you say I let my guard down I wasn't going to let my kids go hungry when this was to let go some stress. But this wasn't the reason I asked you over the reason was what uncle told you when you first came in."

"I see but the stress is from something else my daughter?"

I tell him about the group attacking Ichigo and trying to corner him to train for some unknown reason. Then I mention the full bringer and he went still, and I know then its bad news. I call the others in to the office to hear what will be said.

"This man, did he wear a cross about this big either around his neck or wrist? Hmm then you were right to be concerned, he preys on the weak when they feel they have nobody to turn too. He will break them thru to a new level of strength then when you least expect it attack you with all you care about and watch you spiral out of control then drain you of your new power killing you or leaving you worse than when he found you. I ran across him at one time and had him followed, stay away if you can. Or don't hold back when you face this menace, for he doesn't work alone. As for the other solution you and your mother will have to perform the adoption on either her or him."

"But it would be better on Ichigo since he sees you as a mother figure, it would be more accepting if he was to be adopted into the family."

Leave it to mom to simplify it Ichigo looks embarrassed now, I would tease him but right now is time to be serious. Everyone filed out of the room but mom, dad, Ichigo, Orihime, Sajin and me.

"Do you feel comfortable being considered my son? Or would you be more comfortable being my brother?"

"I would be honored to be called either, I just wish it to be whatever is the most acceptable for us. Uh I mean I want it to be natural I see you as both a mother and as a sister, so would you accept me as a son? Sir."

"Hmm, my daughter has always had an infinity to bring in those with honor and willing to accept us as family. I can call you son or grandson it is up to you to decide."

We watch as he thinks through the pro and con of either decision, we don't hurry him and we wait patiently until he decides.

"Will my hair change like everyone else that has been accepted to the family? I only ask because if I go from orange to white or silver overnight they will all ask what happened."

"Yes, I will have to make you a talisman to wear that will project how you look now until you can cover yourself with your own illusion magic. And yes, you will have a ton more training to do, on top of this if you two are mates you will be mating for a few days right after so we will have to do a quick lesson on how to change Orihime on your first mating as a demon." I say seriously

"Then I ask to become your brother, I would not take away from your three natural born children the right to be called the fist born or that I would be older than them."

"Very wise of you brother, now unlike Sajin your transformation will not be as pain free. You will be fine it won't be that painful, unless you or your hollow fight the change then it could be bad."

Mom does the blood transfer then said the incantation she learned from grandma years ago, we watch as Ichigo goes thru some pain then his hair lengthens and turns white from his standout orange spiky mess. His ears come to a point like an elf would be pictured, then came a ripping sound as his tail comes flying out the back of his pants and wraps around himself. Orihime is quiet the entire time as we told her to, when he calms after only mere seconds it was over in less than a minute.

"Well brother how do you feel?"

"Could you not yell in my ear please, god that made my head hurt like crazy and I have fangs now? ow my tongue!"

"Silly I was whispering across the room, open your eyes silly brother. Just think when Shippo gets here he will torment you, he will be teaching you about illusion magic and more. Now take a deep breath and look Orihime in the eyes, what is the first thought."

"MATE! Ow my ears how long before I get used to this? Sajin how could you act normal when you came back from your transformation?"

"Simple pup, I had to live with heightened senses all my life. You should ask Shūhei about it, he was the last person to go thru this that was normal that is."

So, we walked them thru the ritual to go thru their first mating and led them to the other house everyone cleared out fast when he growled surprising himself. I would have laughed but now was not the time to crack jokes, first mating's are dangerous for those not involved. When he had it down and Orihime could repeat without turning into a tomato we run out of the house. We listen in to make sure they do okay, once the transformation and sex begin we go back to our house and explain what just happened to the others. Chad wasn't surprised and explained their reasoning to the other trainees and our other squad glared at any who would criticize them for this decision. Dad growled at one jerk he wet himself when he realized just how far he had stepped over a line that my father would growl and not just me.

"So, what do we tell them at school come Monday? Or everyday after that?" Ah I thought he went home I still want to kick his demanding ass!

"Well, the flu will work tell them it's the coming out of both ends and fever and coughing a lung up after a couple days! Then when she begins to show that is for them to decide."

"What?! He is going to get her nocked up! Why did you allow this?"

"First, it was their decision and second no amount of antipregnancy drugs would stop a first mating from producing a pup or three in my case."

"So, you don't take anything to stop from getting pregnant?!"

"Before you continue your rant, just know that you are insulting her will only cause Ichigo to come protect his sister and her honor which will result in your death. Because your loud mouth just interrupted his first mating and that is why we don't let anyone within a block who doesn't get why we said to keep your voice down. Oh, I remember you, I still can't believe you are from Sango and that Aya hasn't kicked your ass yet. So, I hear I have a new brother, and sister cool what took so long?"

I run and jump on Shippo he chuckles as I nuzzle his chin he then nuzzles my ears. Then I tackle his mate and pups and hug and nuzzle them she chuckles also.

"You guys got to quit staying away for so long, our pups have to grow up together you know like we did!"

"I have a question, why didn't he change to be like you when you adopted him?"

"Simple, I was already a demon there was some changes that went on like I am not full kitsune now I have both traits as you can see I have normal feet unlike my mate when she was first free from that hill. Now that we mated she is just like me less fur and all."

We chuckle at Uyrū his mouth dropped to the floor when he realized she was the same naked fox demon from that day then turned beet red. We laugh even harder at this, I must poke him now!

"What, don't tell me nudity is embarrassing to you? To us its just another state to bathe in the same room together. Maybe we should take you to the castle and introduce you to the castle bath house. Wow who knew he would pass out just thinking about everyone naked in the same room. That is something I do miss, the hot springs they could pull the tension out of tired muscles."

"You still have communal baths? I thought you were all about being modern and all boss?" Renji blushed after voicing his thought

"She is, she also likes to give everyone the option of privacy the castle has private wash rooms. We used the group one when we go its freeing to realize we are all the same and there is nothing sexual about it."

"That's not what we heard there brother, but its to be expected being newly mated and all, ow my nipple! Geesh Aya take a joke."

"What? I didn't do it look to your fuming fire mate and repeat that! Yeah, I thought so, point is growing up I saw more of my family than I would like to admit. And boys like to play games, so I tweak their nipple to get their attention I taught your mate so sue me."

We chuckle at his sad puppy dog face he made to appear, which made him chuckle also. We spent the night talking of times growing up together, it was a new experience for the trainees who thought I was about their age to find that I was 500 years old and still looked to be about seventeen or eighteen. We had a good several days waiting for them to finish their mating, when they did come over five days later. Thankfully the demanding twerp left after he woke naked in our communal bathroom with several others, he was like white lightning! Ichigo laughed and said serves him right. His dad was very supportive when he came to see what was going on, after Uyrū snitched on us!

"I thought he knew about the big bathrooms? So, did we miss anything?"

"Nope, its been all quiet and the guy hasn't come around since Aya took out the book guy. Everyone is buying the flu story since Uyrū blew chunks all over one of the teachers, so I took a couple days off also." Chad said grinning

"But now its training for you both, and Orihime welcome to the family you look amazing! How do you like the ears and tail?"

"I can't quit looking in the mirror, I can't believe how far away I can hear and smell? I never knew why you had us buy unscented soaps before now or the more natural. We stepped outside and we about barfed!"

"Yes, we know what you mean, good thing is once you have the pup you can join in the more difficult training, for you could get soul reaper abilities from your mating with Ichigo. What? Oh, right well your smell tells me you are pregnant, but how many we will have to wait a few weeks to know. If you follow family, then twins or triplets like us!"

"Really? Wow good thing our investments are paying off so well huh?" Ichigo was grinning

"So, what do we do with these tails? I didn't realize how much you had to restrain them from wagging all the time!"

"I am sorry did I forget to mention that they have a mind of their own some days?"

I break off into a fit of giggles then to be tackled by Orihime, so I tickle her causing her to giggle! Uncle calls doggy pile then all with dog demon was in the pile laughing like the goofballs that we are! This is the mess dad walks into mom joins us dragging him with her, which makes me laugh even harder!

"Hello dad! Its been a while since we had a good doggie pile huh?"

"Hmm not long enough, ow mate watch it."

"You need to loosen up, or should I mention this to grandpa when we see him again?" I told dad smirking

He went pale then shook his head no, then proceeded to act just like the rest of us I ended up in the lap of my mate, so I purred and nuzzled his chin the other mates ended the same way.

"So, why did you guys act like um never mind." one of the recruits almost stuck his foot in his mouth

"Like a bunch of dogs? Because unlike humans we have instincts like a pack does as you can see dad is the alpha he is in the center we need to feel the others are close occasionally. This isn't all of our pack either, we try to meet at the castle twice a year or more."

"You're not kidding then when you said welcome to the dog house?" Ikaku said grinning

"Nope, you think we are weird? You should see a cat demon family." Shippo had to mention that!

We then had to go into detail of the different demon races and their quirks. Then we began training Ichigo and Orihime in controlling their demon powers, turns out Orihime ability to heal is right about with my own. Her shields were nothing to sneeze at before now they are better than mine, I will gladly admit she is better than me she is my new sister.

We train them till Monday and give them the amulet to wear to hide their new features. I miss them as soon as they put them on, then they are off to school with a doctor note from his dad of course. It stays quiet for the next week and a half until the guy comes back trying to convince Ichigo to train. I suggest he find out where this training is to take place, so we can get eyes on who all is involved.

"Well he has some girl with red hair and pig tails some spoilt rich kid who plays video games all day, an old guy that can manipulate time. We may need to call some others in on this one, I got a bad feeling from them."

"Thanks Chad I agree we should bring this up to the old man just incase it gets out of hand." Ichigo said frowning

So, we went to a meeting with the other captains and explained everything and why Ichigo now looks more like me and Sajin. The captain said congrats and was concerned about this full bringer guy, so he assigns crazy mad scientist and Sue Feng as backup and to spy on the guy and take notes. They all perked up when I told them what dad told us about what he had witnessed, the captain wanted to question this guy now he may have been the reason some of their own went missing over the years. I said we would keep reports coming on a regular basis he said it would be greatly interesting on what we find out.

"Kūgo Ginjō wants to train Ichigo into learning to bring out his hollow powers from inanimate objects."

"Did I hear the name correctly? Kūgo Ginjō is his name? if so he is the first substitute soul reaper we thought had been killed. The head captain will want him questioned along with these others."

"Send a message to him and ask how he would like us to handle this Renji, if they are anything like the guy I killed then they will not be a pushover."

"Right away boss!" he runs out of the room I chuckle at his enthusiasm it doesn't take long for our reply of a couple more captains and father time himself coming thru a gate.

"Welcome head captain to our home."

"My no wonder the new additions to the soul society are so well thought out. We need to move on these people before they get wind of us being here Aya."

"Right this way captain to our briefing room and you can see what our plan is and if you agree."

"My dear if you had a hand in planning it? It will be very well planned I can tell all ready."

He did like the plan, so we moved in after they were all in one place, it was a short battle. I got the video game kid a block of stone then the girl with the hip boots? Really, she went on and on about how the more powerful she got with more dirt she got on them, so I encased her in ice! When they were all down they found out I killed the book guy, well that didn't go over to well with them. The captain gave them a choice join the squads or have their powers sealed most said sealed. I shrug and watch as the stuck-up jerk did what he had done to Ichigo. I then asked what would prevent them from doing the exact same thing again? The head captain got my meaning and nodded and put them under house arrest for the next 100 years in separate areas and could not contact each other period. I shook my head and pointed at Kūgo and the time guy, so they get to live in the soul society for the next several decades or face execution. Fitting end to the group I says!

Once all our extra house guests leave we have a dinner to celebrate, hopefully we can have some peace and quiet for a few years? Oh, right I forgot about the Quincy issue oh what a joy that will be! NOT! But we do get to accept Chad as my brother, he looks funny with all white hair and a tail and he found his mate in one of their classmates that liked to punch Ichigo all the time. Boy was she shocked when he brought her home to meet the family, she fits right in!

A/N I think I will skip the Quincy issue and end this right here, I hope someone got a chuckle out of this. sorry about not being able to tell who was talking on multiple conversations, it mostly was where I would try to write it out and not think to put who said what. But it was mostly the main group talking, sorry I hope you kind of enjoyed this short story. thanks for reading.


End file.
